The Perfect Victim
by Michie-san
Summary: "Es una asesino despiadado que tiene la obsesion de encontrar la perfeccion. La encontro, pero no tiene el valor suficiente para descuartizarla" -Estas, caperucita. Estas son las consecuencias de fiarte del lobo.-
1. Prologo

"_Hay amores tan bellos,_

_Que justifican las locuras_

_Que hacen cometer…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-"¿Has oído las noticias? Al parecer hay otro caso sobre una chica que desapareció y la encontraron asesinada…"-

-"¿Lo dices en serio? Tendremos que tener cuidado…"-

-"Al parecer a aparecido descuartizada…¡qué miedo!"-

-"¿Cuántas víctimas ha habido ya? Como mas de 50 ¿no es así?"-

Lo único que estuvo escuchando toda la mañana, desde que llego, fue de ese tema. Las mujeres cada vez se sentían más inseguras y no podían evitar tener miedo por todo. Lucy Heartfilia ya se estaba comenzando a hartar.

Es decir, claro que podía interesarle el tema pero ¡Carajo que ya se comenzaba a hartar! Recibía llamadas de su padre una y otra vez para saber cómo estaba, le llamaba como seis veces por día. Ninguna de sus amigas quería hacer nada por miedo y le regañaban por no ser cuidadosa…¡Era una mujer mayor! ¿Nadie lo quería comprender?

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad hacia su siguiente clase. El estudio le tenía realmente ocupada, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa.

-¡Hey, Lucy!-

La nombrada se giro con una mirada de pereza y fastidio, sabiendo claramente quien era el que la había llamado.

-¿Sucede algo, Loke?- trato de sonreír.

Loke le devolvió una mirada de entusiasmo e interés.

-¿Lo has pensado? ¿Quieres salir esta noche conmigo?- paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

Lucy desvió la mirada con molestia, ya estaba cansada de este tipo. Eran muy buenos amigos, le agradaba Loke. Era un hombre amable y atractivo. Pero cuando entraba en su personalidad de seductor… su opinión hacia el cambiaba.

-Lo siento mucho Loke. Planeo estudiar esta noche- intento alejarse un poco.

El peli naranja se noto claramente disgustado por la respuesta.

-Vamos, Lucy… ¡No me digas que tienes miedo!- le insistió- no te preocupes ¡No dejare que nadie se te acerque! Aunque no me sorprendería que quisieran raptar a alguien como tu…- le mando una mirada de lujuria.

La rubia bufo molesta, intimidada por la mirada del chico.

Y es que, Lucy era hermosa. Tenía una piel pálida y de porcelana, un cabello dorado como el sol, unos ojos marrones achocolatados que cautivaban a cualquier hombre. Su cuerpo era la envidia de todas las mujeres. La Heartfilia era perfecta.

-De verdad, no puedo- lo aparto levemente y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero la mano de Loke en su brazo la detuvo.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado, Lucy. Serás raptada por la locura en cuanto menos te lo esperes- le murmuro.

La rubia se le soltó violentamente y se fue caminando con pasos rápidos.

Llego justo a tiempo a su clase pero el profesor aun no llegaba. Se sentó un poco apartada, hoy no estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso las personas seguían hablando de esa noticia que tenia en alerta a todos.

-¡Lu-chan!-

Lucy sonrió con tranquilidad. Ella era la única que podría salvarla de ese mal día.

-¡Levy-chan!- se giro a verla.

La pequeña mujer se acerco a ella corriendo animadamente con unos libros en sus brazos. Cualquiera podría confundirla con una chica de secundaria, claro que eso no le agradaba mucho a Levy.

-¿Has leído el periódico? ¡Realmente cada vez esta mas grave!- exclamo.

Lucy suspiro resignada. Ni Levy se salvaba.

-No es nada malo, Levy-chan. Tal vez estas exagerando un poco- le sonrió nerviosamente.

Levy suspiro, su amiga a veces podía ser un poco testaruda.

Tal vez _demasiado._

-De todos modos, debes tener cuidado, Lu-chan- le advirtió- últimamente ya no es seguro ni de día…-

La entrada del profesor les interrumpió. Todos tomaron asiento.

-Luego seguiremos hablando de eso, Levy-chan- dijo y puso toda su atención hacia el profesor que comenzaba a hablar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

La clase había terminado, Lucy y Levy fueron directo a la salida. Lucy quería apresurarse a estudiar y Levy solo quería ir a la biblioteca.

-Me apresurare, Lu-chan, no quiero que sea de noche y se me haga peligroso el volver a casa- le dijo.

-De acuerdo, Levy-chan ¿Pero segura que no quieres ir a algún lado? ¡Solo por unas horas!- le rogo. Estaba enfocada en estudiar pero… necesitaba un poco de distracción.

La peli azul negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Lu-chan. Si es para salir, solo lo hago por los libros- rio- tal cuando todo sea mas seguro ¿si?-

Suspiro.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignada.

Su amiga le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buena suerte!- y se fue corriendo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

Levy seguía siendo una adicta a los libros

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Ya era bastante tarde. Lucy había decidió quedarse en la escuela estudiando para los exámenes. Tampoco quería que las molestas llamadas de su padre la molestaran. Era tiempo de volver a su casa, incluso ella admitía que podría ser peligroso volver de noche sola. Además, la escuela estaba comenzando a cerrar.

Guardo todas sus cosas y se dirijo rápidamente hacia su hogar. Quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

La tranquilidad de Lucy se esfumo por completo al sentir unos pasos detrás de ella.

Comenzó a caminar con más velocidad, claramente asustada. Sintió como los pasos de detrás de ella copiaban el ritmo de sus pies. Lucy se altero mucho más, y camino más rápido todavía.

Sintió como la tomaban fuertemente del brazo, Lucy se giro rápidamente para atacar a su acosador. Se dispuso a golpearle, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¡Oye!- grito una voz.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, ya empapados por las lágrimas, al sentir como esa voz le era un poco familiar.

Abrió la vista completamente y se encontró con…

-¿Natsu Dragnnel?- murmuro.

El nombrado le dio una gran sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Lo siento si te asuste, solo pensé que sería peligroso que vayas sola y decidí acompañarte- le dijo para calmarla.

Lucy se relajo ¡Solo era Natsu Dragnnel!

-Lo siento por intentar golpearte ¡Pero di mi nombre y no me sigas!- le regaño.

Natsu solto una carcajada que se oyo por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir ¿Lucy Heartfilia, verdad?- pregunto.

Asintio.

-Ya debes saber mi nombre ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?-

Lucy lo miro un momento, no muy convencida. Se conocían, pero de vista y se habían hablado muy pocas veces. Pero en fin, el chico daba un aire de confianza.

-De acuerdo.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Llegaron hasta la puerta del edificio.

-Fue un gusto, Natsu. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarme.-

Sonrió.

-No hay de que, Luce. Espero que nos podamos hablar más seguido- le dedico una sonrisa alegre y amable.

Lucy se sonrojo, le estaba comenzando a gustar _esa _sonrisa.

-Por supuesto ¡Nos vemos!- dicho esto, entro rápidamente al edificio.

Natsu le saludo de lejos con la mano, sin quitar la sonrisa.

Cuando ya no vio a Lucy, su sonrisa cambio una sínica y psicópata.

-Lucy Heartfilia ¿eh?- soltó una pequeña risa- parece una víctima divertida.-

Se alejo por las calles. Tal vez sea su siguiente víctima.


	2. El Lobo disfrazado de cordero

"_Y no te asustes si me rio como un loco,_

_Es necesario que a veces sea así._

_Sera la vida que siempre nos pega un poco_

_Nos encandila, con lo que está por venir"_

_._

_._

_._

La alarma del despertador molesto sus sueños. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y estiro su brazo en un intento de callar el fastidioso sonido. Intento levantarse, estaba realmente cansada. Cuando había llegado a su casa, lo primero que había hecho fue estudiar casi toda la noche para el examen que tendría hoy…

Lucy abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Llego tarde!- exclamo levantándose de golpe. Todo rastro de cansancio o pereza había sido esfumado.

Se había golpeado como tres veces, se puso su camisa al revés y tropezó dos veces. Pero eso no le impediría el llegar a tiempo a la primero hora, donde sería el dichoso examen.

Abrió la puerta violentamente, corrió apurada y con fuertes pasos a la entrada del edificio. Tal vez haya despertado a todos los vecinos…

Por fin fuera, se dispuso a correr, cuando…

-¡Duermes mucho, Luce!- esa voz se le hacía familiar.

Lucy se giro de golpe, confundida. Vio al peli rosado que la había acompañado esa noche, y el mismo que le había dado un gran susto.

-¿Dragnnel? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- arqueo una ceja.

Dio un puchero infantil.

-¡Que mala eres! ¡Solo quiero que vayamos juntos!- le exclamo- además ¡Dime Natsu, Luce!-

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sin creérselo ¿Podría ser tan infantil este hombre? Lucy recordó de repente la razón de su apuro.

-Sí, sí. Natsu, debemos apurarnos, se hace tarde.- le dijo, comenzando a avanzar-

-¡De acuerdo!- le dio una alegre sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a su compañera.

Caminaban tranquilamente, la universidad quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

-Hey que susto ayer, creía que alguien me perseguía- le regaño Lucy- me alegra que me hayas querido acompañar ¡Pero no me hagas asustar así, Natsu!-

El nombrado soltó una risa.

-Lo siento, Lucy. Pero fue divertida tu reacción- dijo calmándose- aunque debes tener mas cuidado, caminando sola a esas horas.-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que a cualquiera se le ocurra raptarme- dijo con simpleza, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Natsu tenía su mirada escondida bajo su flequillo. Y escondía una sonrisa macabra y traviesa.

-Tienes razón, tal vez exageramos mucho.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Se separaron en la puerta.

-Gracias otra vez, Natsu- le sonrió- luego nos volvemos a ver ¿Si?-

-¡Claro!-

Lucy sonrió, le saludo con la mano y se alejo.

Natsu seguía sus perfectos movimientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Lucy caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que comenzara el examen. Agradecía que Natsu le haya acompañado en el camino, para tranquilizarla.

Se sonrojo al pensar en su reciente "amigo" que había hecho. Podría tener una personalidad infantil y el cerebro tan pequeño como el de una mosca, pero Natsu era malditamente guapo. Sus cabellos rebeldes, de un llamativo color rosa; su bien formado cuerpo, no hacía falta tener una gran vista para darse cuenta de eso; esa gran y amable sonrisa que –secretamente- ya le comenzaba a gustar. Y esos profundos ojos verdes… A Lucy le daba cierto aire de misterio e inquietud, pero un misterio delicioso. Cuando se miraron fijamente, sentía como si sus ojos la analizaran.

Vio a su profesor entrar. Enseguida todo pensamiento sobre Natsu fue reemplazado por los nervios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Lucy salió suspirando aliviada, liberada de cualquier nervio. Al salir, vio a su amiga Levy leyendo un libro muy concentrado.

-Levy-chan- le saludo.

La pequeña chica levanto su vista, sonriendo.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Cómo te ah ido?- le pregunto.

-Supongo que bastante bien, me eh matado toda la semana estudiando- rio nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo que leías?-

Levy sonrió con entusiasmo al oír la pregunta de su amiga.

-Es "Caperucita Roja"- noto como la rubia le miraba raro- no lo malinterpretes. Es una adaptación del cuento. Este es más profundo. Me encanta. Aunque no pierde su base: "Ten cuidado con el lobo, o te comerá"-.

Lucy tuvo un poco de interés.

-En el cuento original da risa, pero si lo paras a pensar, da miedo- rio levemente la rubia.

Levy asintió.

-¡Lucee!- oyeron una voz.

Lucy se sorprendió un poco y se giro.

-Ah, Natsu.-

El chico se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te ah ido bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí, eso supongo. Espero que los nervios no me hayan hecho hacer idioteces.- ambos rieron juntos.

La chica peli azul observaba la escena, sin poder creérselo.

-Emmm, disculpen- les llamo.

Los dos pusieron su atención en la chica. Lucy reacciono.

-Oh, disculpen. Natsu, ella es una amiga mía, Levy. Levy-chan, el es Natsu.- les presento.

Levy se paró de golpe, dejando a un lado su libro. Extendió su brazo hacia el chico.

-Un gusto, Natsu-san.-

Sonrió levemente.

-Un gusto, Levy.- acepto su mano.

-Bien, Natsu. Nos veremos después, si quieres.- le dijo Lucy.

-¡Claro, Lucy! Luego volvemos juntos.- le dio una gran sonrisa.

Dicho esto, el peli rosa se marcho corriendo, dejando a ambas chicas solas. Levy sonrió traviesa y miro a su amiga.

-Con que novio nuevo ¿eh? Lucy-chan- canturreo.

La chica se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-¿P-pero que es lo que dices, Levy-chan?- le dijo- r-recién nos comenzamos a conocer- se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.-

-¡Hablo enserio!- le reprocho.

Levy rio.

-Bueno es cuestión de conocerse- hablo la chica pequeña- aunque oí por ahí que es bastante raro verlo por aquí.-

Lucy concentro su mirada en su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Levy se encogió los hombros.

-Bueno, no se mucho. Escuche también de que vive solo, nunca nadie supo si tiene algún familiar y no tiene ningún amigo que sea de esta universidad y su vida social es escasa.-

Lucy se sorprendió un poco, pero se calmo.

-Son solo rumores.- comenzó a caminar.

Levy la siguió. _Tal vez tenga razón._

-Es cierto, son solo rumores.-

_¿O no la tiene?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Ya era tarde, otra vez. Lucy se había separado de Levy hacia unas horas. Había comenzado a caminar hasta que vio a Natsu. La rubia sonrió.

-Lo digo de verdad, Natsu. No hace falta que me acompañes.-

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo quiero hacerlo.-

Lucy negó con la cabeza, resignada.

Caminaban a pasos lentos, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche y de las estrellas.

-Es una noche hermosa.- rompió el silencio Lucy.

Natsu la miro.

-Adoro cuando se pueden ver las estrellas- relato- mi madre siempre me hacia observarlas en cada noche que se podían apreciar bien.-

El peli rosado noto la mirada tierna que tenía su amiga al hablar de su madre.

-Oh, lo siento. Comenzó a hablar de mi sin que me lo pidieras.- se disculpo.

-No. Me gusta saber más sobre ti ¡Cuéntame más!- le animo.

Lucy le miro confundida unos segundos y sonrió.

-Si insistes….-

-Yo vivía en una pequeña casa en un pueblo, con mis padres y mi hermana menor, Michelle- prosiguió Lucy- éramos realmente felices juntos. Michelle era 1 año menor que yo, ambas éramos inseparables. Nos la pasábamos jugando todo el dia juntas.- rio al recordar uno de sus juegos con su hermana.

-Cuando yo tenía 12 años, ella murió de una extraña enfermedad. Mi madre le siguió 1 año después, murió de cáncer. Viví cuatro años con mi padre, tratando de soportar juntos, el dolor que nos habían dejado mi madre y Michelle. Mi padre comenzó a ser más duro conmigo y se concentro en el trabajo. Casi ni me prestaba atención. Al cumplir los 17, decidí venir a vivir a la ciudad, sola.- la mirada de Lucy reflejaba nostalgia y melancolía.

Silencio. Lo único que podía oírse eran los pasos lentos de ambos y la leve brisa de la noche.

Lucy comenzó a temblar, pero no de frio. Odiaba hablar de ese tema, siempre le entraban ganas de llorar. Intento parar las lágrimas.

La rubia sintió la mano del peli rosado tomar la suya.

-Natsu…- susurro.

El nombrado le sonrió, tratando de calmarla.

-Todo está bien, Luce.-

Ella sonrió también, con unas lagrimas traicioneras rodar por su mejilla. Se las limpio.

-Gracias, Natsu.- le devolvió el apretón, yendo ambos con las manos tomadas.

Lo que Lucy no sabía, era que iba de la mano con el mismísimo _demonio._

"_Ten cuidado con el lobo o te comera"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¡Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer esto! :D**

**Juvia **

**Darving21**

**eliiotaku: jajaj gracias! queria romper un poco la tipica "pareja tierna" pero me gusta igual XD ademas, siempre soñe con un Natsu psicopata ewe**

**¿Review? :3**


	3. ¿La unica caperucita?

"_No tengo miedo al lobo,_

_El nunca me hizo nada._

_Yo soy una buena niña,_

_El solo se come a las malas."_

…_._

"_**¡Qué ingenua eres, caperucita roja!"**_

_._

_._

_._

Pasaron los días y semanas y meses. Todo marchaba normal y bien para Lucy. Se la pasaba estudiando o saliendo con Levy. Le iba bastante bien en el estudio, su padre ya casi ni la molestaba. Todo iba perfecto. Sobre todo por cierto chico peli rosado.

Cada vez que la rubia pensaba en el, se ponía tan roja como un tomate. La estaba cautivando, desde esa noche que fueron tomados de la mano bajo las estrellas, Lucy se quedo impactada. Pensó que esa escena era como la de un príncipe con su princesa.

Aunque de príncipe Natsu no podría tener nada ¡Era tan inocente e ingenuo! El no sería capaz de hacer nada malo o intimidar a una mujer. Eso le encantaba de él, su diferencia con los demás hombres. Aunque últimamente, casi no se veían. La última vez que tuvieron una conversación, fue como hacia 3 semanas. Tal vez ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestarle la atención de antes…

Lucy se encontraba comiendo junto a Levy, quien seguía leyendo, entusiasmada, el dichoso libro de Caperucita.

-¿Por qué parte vas, Levy-chan?- trato de iniciar la conversación Lucy.

Levy ensancho su sonrisa, la cual tenía mientras leía.

-El lobo y caperucita tienen la carrera hasta la casa de la abuelita.- dijo- espero que esa parte la hagan más interesante.- callo y siguió seria con su lectura.

Lucy solo rio.

-Hey, chicas.-

Ambas levantaron la vista.

-¡Erza!- saludo Lucy.

La de pelo escarlata se sentó junto a ellas, iniciando una conversación. Había conocido a Erza gracias a Levy, al parecer estas dos últimas se conocían desde la primaria. Erza era 5 años mayor que las chicas, tenía 25 años.

-Hoy iremos con Gray y su novia a visitar Mirajene, Levy ¿vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto Erza de repente.

Levy dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿Mira-chan? ¡Hace años que no la veo!- exclamo- ¿Tu si, Erza?-

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vivimos cerca, jamás te lo había dicho-respondió- Lo siento por eso. Además, creo que sería bueno si la vieras, ya que le haría bien luego de lo que lo ocurrió hace un año-

Levy cambio su sonrisa por una mueca triste.

-Sí, lo sé. Me entere por Gray.-

Lucy oía la conversación sin entender nada ¿Quién era esa tal "Mirajene"? ¿Y qué le había ocurrido tan grave?

-Sería bueno si Lu-chan conociera a Mira-chan.- sonrió.

-Me parece una buena idea. Lucy, Mirajene es una vieja amiga nuestra- le dijo Erza- ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras? Te agradara mucho y tú a ella. Te lo aseguro.

Lucy dudo un momento

-De acuerdo, no tengo mucho que hacer.- les sonrió- será un gusto conocerla.-

Ambas chicas le sonrieron a la rubia.

-Así que iremos los cinco: Lucy, Levy, Gray y su novia y yo.- dijo Erza entusiasmada- podría servirnos como una tarde de relajación de los estudios.-

-¡Sí!-

Las tres amigas continuaron riendo sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie más.

Detrás de la pared, una persona se escondía oyendo la conversación, calculando todo lo que hacía Lucy.

Natsu apoyo la cabeza violentamente –pero silenciosamente- en la pared. Debía intervenir. Ya casi no le prestaba atención.

_Le estaban robando a su presa._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lucy estaba entusiasmada, hacia bastante tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma con otras personas, como un grupo de amigos normal.

Se comenzaba a preparar para su "cita", hasta que el sonido del teléfono la interrumpe, corrió en seguida a atender. Leyó el numero y rodo los ojos molesta, pero atendería de todas formas.

-¿Papa?-

_-Hija ¿Cómo va todo?- se oyó la voz de un hombre mayor al otro lado de la línea- Hace días que no te hablo._

-Sí, sí. Todo va perfecto. Hoy saldré con unos amigos.- Lucy sonrió al decir esto último.

_-¿Saldrás muy tarde? Trata de estar en tu casa lo antes posible.- le dijo._

Lucy bufo molesta.

-Entiendo que te preocupes, papa. Pero ya estoy mayor, puedo ir a la hora que quiera. Además, no estaré sola.-

-_No importa, Lucy. Sabes lo peligroso que esta últimamente todo ¡Trata de no actuar como una niña caprichosa!-_

Frunció el ceño, moleta ¿La llamaba solo para regañarle por nada?

-Me molesta que me regañes siempre por nada ¡Es una de la razones por las que me fui del pueblo y vine a vivir aquí sola!- dicho esto, corto violentamente.

Se quedo mirando en silencio su celular ¡Le odiaba! ¿Jamás la dejaría tranquila? Ten cuidado en esto, no hagas aquello ¡Tenia 20 años, carajo!

No le haría caso, no esta vez.

"_Ten cuidado con el lobo disfrazado de la abuelita"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Se encontrarían a las tres y media de la tarde en el parque. Lucy, Erza y Levy habían llegado primero.

-Ese idiota de Gray… ¿Cuánto más nos hará esperar?- Erza no tenía el don de la paciencia.

-Tranquilízate, Erza. Solo llega diez minutos tarde.- intento tranquilizarla Levy.

Erza bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Hey!- oyeron la voz del peli negro.

Gray Fullbuster se acercaba a las chicas, de la mano con una mujer. La chica tenía una mirada fría, tenía un cabello azul que caía sobre sus hombros como lluvia, tenía la piel realmente pálida, lo que la hacía mucho más hermosa.

-Gray, Juvia han tardado.- Erza aniquilo a Gray con la mirada.

Gray se escondió detrás de su novia, aterrado.

-Erza-san ¡Por favor, no lastime a Gray-sama.- sollozo la sensible chica.

Juvia clavo su mirada en la rubia, cosa que Lucy noto. Juvia la analizo; Lucy era realmente hermosa, podría atraer a cualquier hombre. Cualquier hombre…¡Incluso a Gray-sama!

Juvia le saco la lengua a Lucy mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su novio.

A la rubia se le resbalo una gotita de sudor.

-Iremos a ver a Mira ¿No es así?- pregunto el chico.

Levy asintió.

-Debe estar esperándonos, debemos apresurarnos.- dicho esto, caminaron rumbo a la casa de su vieja amiga.

Más atrás de ellos, Natsu los seguía con su fría mirada. Pero sobre todo, observaba a Lucy. Mierda, a si nunca la obtendría fácilmente, esta era una chica testaruda.

Cuando vio a todos alejarse, escribió con su pie en la arena un mensaje dedicado a aquellos que distraían a su rubia víctima: "_Mueran todos"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Llegaron a un edificio, bastante grande, cabe decir. Lucy sintió un poco de envidia hacia eso ¡El de ella era tan pequeño! En la entrada pudieron divisar una gran silueta.

-Así que has venido, Gajeel.- sonrió Erza.

El peli negro sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.- dijo con simpleza.

Lucy lo observo, lo había visto algunas veces en la universidad, rodeando por ahí como un delincuente. La rubia giro su cabeza hacia Levy y noto como esta observaba a Gajeel con una mirada triste y un sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Levy-chan?-

-Vamos, entremos.- hablo alto Gray.

Levy no hiso caso a su amiga y entro con todos los demás. Lucy estaba a punto de seguirlos, hasta que sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

Lucy juro que sentía como la observaban.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Erza toco la puerta suavemente. Lucy noto que Erza vivía a solo dos puertas de la tan nombrada Mirajene. Se escucharon unos pasos correr hacia la puerta y un "Un momento", Lucy se sorprendió de la dulce voz.

La puerta se abrió y la chica que salió, a Lucy le pareció una de las mujeres más bonitas que haya visto. La chica tenía el cabello albino, completamente suelto y despeinado, pero eso la hacía ver igual de hermosa. Sus ojos azules daban a Lucy una sensación de melancolía. Su sonrisa parecía de lo más reconfortante.

-Ara ara, al parecer si han venido.- les sonrió.

-Por supuesto, lo aviamos prometido ¿verdad?- dijo Gray.

-Incluso Gajeel y Juvia han venido a verme ¡Que feliz estoy!- ensancho aun mas su amable y triste sonrisa.

Ambos nombrados se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas hacia otro lado. Eran demasiados fríos.

Mirajene cambio su sonrisa por una cara de sorpresa y confusión, al notar a Lucy. Clavo sus ojos enseguida en ella, lo que hizo poner nerviosa a la rubia.

-Por lo que veo han triado a una nueva amiga de ustedes.- volvió a sonreír.

-Oh, no la hemos presentado, es Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Erza- es una amiga nuestra de la universidad, la trajimos porque creíamos que se llevarían bien.-

Mirajene le dio una sincera sonrisa a Lucy.

-Ya veo, es un gusto, Lucy-chan- le extendió su mano.

Lucy acepto su mano con gusto y felicidad.

-Pasen, pasen. No nos quedemos fuera.- les invito.

Todos hicieron caso a la albina y entraron al apartamento.

El apartamento parecía acogedor, tenia espacio suficiente como para que cuatro personas vivieran allí.

-Por cierto Mira-san ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunto tímidamente Juvia.

-Aun esta en el parque, haciendo ejercicio- rio levemente- creo que se está sobre esforzando demasiado, me gustaría que estuviera aquí con todos nosotros…- dijo.

-Me gustaría tener otra pelea con ese cerebro de mosca- rio Gajeel- iré a buscarlo.- dicho esto, se paro.

-Oi, Gajeel, no seas así, debemos quedarnos aquí.- Gray siguió a él pelinegro hasta la puerta y desparecieron.

-¡Gray-sama no me dejes sola!- Juvia siguió a su amado.

-Ah, Gajeel, chicos ¿A dónde van?- Levy se paro para seguirlos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Donde están sus modales!- rugió Erza siguiéndolos.

Se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos, hasta que ya no se oyeron más. Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación. Lucy tenía un tic en el ojo ¿¡Que carajos acababa de pasar?! ¿¡Porque mierda todos se habían ido?! Estaba rodeada de idiotas, era un hecho.

-Lucy-chan ¿tienes novio?- pregunto Mira.

La pregunto hiso enrojecer a la rubia.

-N-n-no para nada, jamás tuve uno.- negó rotundamente.

La albina solto una leve risa.

-Eres muy graciosa- dijo- iré por un poco de té a la cocina. Iba a traer para todos, pero se han ido a buscar a mi hermano ¿Tu quieres?-

-Claro, gracias.- le sonrió.

Mirajene se marcho a la cocina, dejando a Lucy sola en la pequeña sala.

Lucy noto que había muchas fotos sobre los muebles. Curiosa, se acerco para poder verlas un poco mejor. Algunas eran de un gran hombre albino, supuso que era su hermano. En otras noto que eran de ellos de pequeños, otras con Erza y Gray, otras con Juvia, otras graduándose de la secundaria… Pero noto algo: en todas había una chica más. Era de cabello corto hasta los hombros, albino. Tenía ojos azules, como su hermana, era muy bonita.

-Así que eres muy curiosa ¿Eh, Lucy-chan?- oyó.

Lucy olvido todo pensamiento y se volteo nerviosa hacia Mirajene.

-Y-yo en verdad lo siento, Mirajene-san- se disculpo.

Mirajene dio una gran carcajada.

-No hay cuidado, Lucy-chan- le dijo- puedes tratarme formalmente.-

-O-oh gracias, Mira-chan.- le sonrió.

Se sentaron, una frente a la otra, tomando silenciosamente el te. Lucy no podía quitar la curiosidad de su cabeza.

-Amm, Mira-chan.- le llamo, la nombrada levanto la vista hacia ella- no es por ser entrometida pero ¿Quién es la chica que aparece en todas las fotos? Como no la han nombrado…-

-Oh, es mi hermanita menor, Lissana.- sonrió.

Lucy parpadeo sorprendida ¡Claro, su hermana! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Eran idénticas, después de todo.

-Es muy bonita.- le sonrió a Mirajene- pero no la han nombrado ¿está en algún lugar?-

-Muchas gracias- le sonrió- pero…-

Lucy la miro, Mirajene había mirado hacia abajo, con una sonrisa triste.

-Ella murió hace un año.-

Silencio.

"¡Idiota, idiota,idiota!" No dejaba de repetirse en la cabeza Lucy. Ella y su estúpida curiosidad.

-Lo siento, no quería…-

-No, no pasa nada. Después de todo, tu no lo sabías.- le sonrió.

Lucy bajo la mirada, incomoda, sin saber que decir.

-Lucy-chan ¿Tu sabes del caso de "El loco del perfume"?- le pregunto de repente.

La rubia la miro, sorprendida por tan repentino tema de conversación.

-Ummm, creo que es de todos los casos de las mujeres desaparecidas ¿no es así?- pregunto, dudando.

La albina asintió.

-Escuche que estos casos comenzaron a ocurrir hace exactamente tres años. Las mujeres aparecían violadas, con los brazos cortados o descuartizadas. Pero siempre su piel era la que mas abusos presentaba, como si hubiesen experimentado con la piel- relato Mirajene, Lucy la escuchaba atenta- el cuerpo siempre aparecía en el ultimo lugar donde se vio a la víctima o en la casa de alguien cercano. Siempre son mujeres.-

Lucy no salía de su sorpresa. Siempre hablaban de eso, pero a ella no le importaba mucho. Sin embargo, con la albina contándolo, por alguna razón le era más interesante.

-Se le llama "El loco del perfume" porque cada 2 meses, aparecía la victima asesinada con una nota que decía _"Su aroma no me cautivo" –_ continuo- mi hermana fue asesinada por este asesino.-

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Normalmente, las victimas desaparecen, como ya te mencione, durante dos meses. Sin embargo, mi hermana desapareció durante cuatro meses. La última vez que la vimos o sabemos donde estuvo, fue su escuela secundaria "Fairy Tail" en la entrada. Su cuerpo apareció en ese mismo lugar con la cara destrozada y deformada, le habían pegado con una piedra en el rostro. También apareció con varios huesos rotos y demasiados rasguños en su piel.-

Lucy comenzó a temblar levemente, imaginándose a la pobre muchacha en ese estado y la reacción de Mirajene ¡Cuánto abra sufrido junto a su hermano! ¿Cómo habrá hecho para soportar todo ese dolor?

-Yo… tuve que cargar con ese dolor junto a mi hermano- noto como la voz se le comenzó a quebrar- trate de sonreír siempre de todos los presentes, para que no se preocuparan. Pero… pero yo ya no puedo soportarlo más…- la albina se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, intentando no llorar.

Lucy se quedo quieta. Sin saber qué hacer. De un momento a otro, la situación se volvió incomoda.

-Lo siento, Lucy-chan, te puse en una situación incómoda y comenzó a hablarte de algo que no querías.- se disculpo secándose las lagrimas- creo que es hora de…-

Se vio cortada cuando noto a Lucy enfrente suyo con una mirada seria y de compresión.

-Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres reír, ríe. Mira-chan no debes ser la fuerte de la familia, tú debes ser la que más está sufriendo.- dicho esto, la abrazo.

La albina abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero correspondió a ese cálido abrazo y comenzó a llorar, de todo lo que había soportado.

-Gracias, Lucy-chan.-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel llegaron junto a un hombre de cabello albino, todo sudado y con la respiración cansada.

-Ah, Elfman, por fin has llegado.- se le acerco Mirajene.

-Nee-chan, lo siento, me eh olvidado de que hoy venían de visitas.-

-Tuvimos que traer al idiota a la fuerza, no quería dejar de entrenar.- dijo con voz cansada Gray.

-¡Entrenar es de hombres!- se excuso Elfman.

Todos rieron. Mas la rubia no dejaba de tener presente un pensamiento.

_¿Cuántas caperucitas se abra comido el lobo?_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Muchos querian Nalu en este cap, pero tuve que hacer esto D: Les aseguro que en los otros abra mucho Nalu para ustedes, mis niños C:**_  
_

**Quiero aclarar que: esta historia me inspire en una novela "El perfume" no es igual a esta historia, pero me llamo la atencion y decidi hacer esto con un modelo asi. **

**Ademas, creo que deje bastante en claro que este fic se sostiene sobre el cuento tradicional "Caperucita Roja" XD**

**Gracias a:**

**-Eliiotaku**

**-Alex DarkLight**

**-Cristi Sora Dragnnel**

**-Fullbuster Elie Dragnnel**

**-Juvia D Portgas: **yo tambien me lo imagino sexy XD

**-Darving21**

**-Ana Dragnnel: **Si, yo lei "Dark Flame" y lo adore. Ame como hicieron a Natsu-sama sadico *-* pero aqui sera un "poquito" mas fuerte e.e

- **Andy Okazaki**

**-guille**

**-NerumiLuka: **como ves, Lissana ni aparecera, ya tenia planeada darla por muerta XD Pero no es que la odie ni nada o3o

.

.

.

.

**¿Review? :D**


	4. Cazador y Lobo

"_Y sin escuchar razones_

_El pícaro lobo salta,_

_Corre entre las matas verdes_

_Y se va por la cañada"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lucy estaba realmente cansada, había estado toda la noche en la casa de los Strauss y con sus amigos, con esas personas no te quedas quieto ni un solo minuto. Además, Lucy no pudo dejar de pensar en su pequeña conversación con Mirajene, la sensación de lastima la seguía invadiendo y el –extraño- terror también. Intentaba no darle importancia al asunto.

Era domingo, y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de su cama, dormiría un rato más y se levantaría a estudiar.

-Solo cinco minutos más…- murmuro para sí misma, con la intención de volverse a dormir.

Pero el molesto sonido del teléfono no la dejo. Lucy maldijo por lo bajo, ni el despertador tenía suficiente. Se levanto perezosamente y estiro su brazo hacia el dichoso aparato. La luz le molesto los ojos, pero pudo leer el numero "_Papa" _pudo leer. Rodo los ojos fastidiada. No le contestaría, no esta vez. Ya tenía suficiente.

Se fijo la hora, dejo el celular sobre la mesita, se tapo con sus sabanas y se dispuso a dormir.

Solo era la una de la tarde…

Abrió los ojos ¡La una de la tarde! ¡Mierda, no podía dormir tanto tiempo, ella no era así! Debía estudiar, limpiar la casa, hacer las compras… ¡Joder, era la última vez que salía!

Corrió de un lado al otro, desesperada ¡Odiaba dormir por tanto tiempo!

Se puso lo primero que encontró, una camisa bastante ajustada y con el escote grande, unos shorts y unas botas. Se dejo el pelo completamente suelto. Tomo su canasta –la cual siempre llevaba- y se marcho de prisa.

Detrás de un árbol, una sombra espiaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Veamos, necesito verduras, leche…- se decía a sí misma la rubia mirando a todos lados por el mercado.

Lucy hacia su compra de cada domingo, con el dinero suficiente que tenia de su pequeño trabajo y del que le mandaba su padre.

Una vez toda, la rubia tomo su canasta y salió del lugar dispuesta a volver a su casa. Caminaba por el centro, extrañamente lleno de gente ya que era domingo.

-¡Wau, que bonito vestido!- se grito a sí misma, observando la prenda que se exponía en la tienda- ojala tuviera dinero suficiente para comprarlo…-se había distraído completamente.

Lucy observaba, encantada el vestido, hasta que…

-¡Lucy-san!-

La rubia quiso desaparecer ahí mismo. Fingió una sonrisa y se volteo a ver al que la había llamado.

-¡Loke!- saludo.

El hombre se arco a ella trotando.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¿A dónde vas, así de preciosa?- le mando una de sus muchas miradas de lujuria.

**_-Buenos días, niña hermosa ¿Dónde vas tan de mañana?-_**

**_-Voy a casa de mi abuela, señor cazador.-_**

Lucy bufo molesta, a quien menos se querría encontrar en ese momento, era a Loke.

-Solo vine a hacer unas compras, Loke. Ya me estaba yendo.- respondió.

-Me parece que querías hacer otra cosa ¿Verdad? Con esas ropas tan provocativas…- le dio un vistazo a su pecho. Por acto de reflejo, Lucy se tapo.

-Me eh puesto lo primero que encontré ¡no digas idioteces, Loke!- le regaño la rubia.-

El chico se rio.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Solo era una broma. Aunque sin embargo, debes tener cuidado de los pervertidos.- le dio una sonrisa picara.

**"_-Sigue por la vereda, no subas la montaña. Que eh visto rondar al lobo.-_**

**_-No tengo miedo al lobo, señor cazador-"_**

Lucy rodo los ojos, más molesta que antes.

-Son las dos de la tarde, Loke. No puede pasarme nada malo.- le dijo- si me disculpas, debo seguir, tengo que estu…-

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, preciosa? Deberíamos salir un rato, ya que el cielo esta precioso ¿no lo crees? – Le invito- así te despejas un poco…-

-De verdad Loke, no puedo. Me levante muy tarde hoy así qu…-

-¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Solo unos momentos!- le insistió.

Lucy suspiro resignada, si aceptaba, tal vez de una maldita vez la deje en paz.

-De acuerdo.-

Sonrió triunfante.

-Déjame llevar esa canasta, parece pesada.-

Se alejaron juntos.

**"_La hermosa caperucita, sube por el monte arriba. _**

**_Corriendo como una cabra, _**

**_Sube cuestas, cruza arroyos, atraviesa la enramada_**

**_Y al llegar a la pedriza…"_**

Natsu observaba la escena con odio en sus ojos, escondido.

**"_Ya al llegar a la pedriza, _**

**_El lobo sale a encontrarla"_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Hablaban de cosas cotidianas, paseando por la plaza que había cerca de allí. Lucy admite que estar con Loke un rato no esta tan mal, pero odiaba sus comentarios mujeriegos.

-Preciosa, dijiste que debías comer ¿cierto?- le pregunto de repente- ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a comer a un buen lugar que conozco?-

Lucy sabía que Loke trataba de mantenerla todo el dia con él y coquetearle. Lo correcto hubiese sido que ella le negara y se marchara a su casa. Pero las pocas ganas de cocinar le hicieron aceptar.

-De acuerdo ¿Por qué no?- dijo.

Loke le sonrió, se la estaba ganando.

-Bien espérame aquí en la banca, ire a ver si está disponible.- Loke salió corriendo entusiasmado.

Lucy solo se sentó aburrida a esperarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Loke caminaba apresurado y feliz, la hermosa rubia estaba cediendo a todas sus peticiones. Tal vez si continuaba así la tendría muy pronto en la cama…

El peli naranja se emociono mucho mas al tener ese último pensamiento y apresuro el paso. La calle por la que iba no estaba habitada, se oían solo sus pasos, faltaban solo tres cuadras más para llegar…

Loke sintió unos pasos apresurados detrás del. Solo que estos iban más rápido. Por instinto, Loke apresuro mas su paso. Los pasos de su perseguidor aumentaron más todavía.

Loke comenzó a correr. Y al parecer, la otra persona lo imito.

Corrió cada vez más rápido hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Se volteo rendido a ver al causante de su susto. Al verlo, le mando una mirada de asco y desprecio.

-Natsu Dragnnel.- murmuro.

-¿Cómo va tanto tiempo, Leo?- le sonrió divertido Natsu.

**_Cazador y lobo se miraron fijamente._**

-¿Qué mierda quieres, impostor?- le pregunto desafiante.

La sonrisa de Natsu fue remplazada por una máscara de odio e ira. El peli rosado se le acerco lentamente. Loke tembló y retrocedió.

-Te estás pasando, Leo. Me estas robando mi presa.-

Loke choco con la pared, aterrado. Natsu lo tomo del cuello.

-¿Presa? ¿A que mierda te refieres, Salamander?- le miro a los ojos.

Natsu golpeo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas al pobre hombre. Loke cayó al suelo, adolorido, ahogo un grito. La sangre comenzaba a salir.

-Me importa una mierda si sigues odiándome o no. Me importa un carajo que intenciones tengas, pero te advertiré algo: no te acerques a Lucy Heartfilia- le amenazo- si te veo coqueteándole, hablándole o mirándole, te mato ¿entiendes?-

Aunque había escuchado todo, Loke solo seguía en el piso lamentándose de su dolor, sin poder hablar.

-Tsk, eres tan patético. Ahora comprendo porque Karen te abandono.- Natsu lo observo como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo. Le golpeo en el estomago y se marcho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Lucy ya se estaba aburriendo. Había pasado media hora y Loke no volvía ¿le abra hecho una broma de mal gusto? O tal vez se encontró con otra mujer y marcho…

-¡Luceeee!- se escucho la voz de su "extrovertido amigo".

Se volteo y vio a Natsu correr hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos.

**"_-Buenos días, niña hermosa ¿Eres tú a quien dicen Caperucita Roja?-_**

**_-Sí, soy yo. Y tú eres el lobo, que por la montaña rondaba.-"_**

-¿Natsu?-

El peli rosado llego y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Hola, Lucy! No me imaginaba verte por aquí.- le mintió.

-Oh, solo había venido a hacer unas compras, pero encontré a Loke y me invito a almorzar ¿tu lo conoces?-

Natsu agrando su sonrisa.

-Lo eh visto varias veces, pero jamás le hable.-

-Oh, ya veo.- respondió Lucy- ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine a pasear.- dijo con simpleza.

Lucy volvió a ver al frente, callándose.

Natsu la observo lentamente. Su piel de porcelana y palida, su cabello dorado que caia sobre sus hombros, esos ojos grandes y achocolatados, sus labios tan apetecibles, su perfecta figura con unas curvas a envidiar... y su aroma. Su aroma le llamaba demasiado la atención, jamás pudo olerla perfectamente.

Lucy se sobresalto al sentir un cálido aire sobre su cuello. Volteo y vio a Natsu posando su nariz sobre su cuello.

-¿N-n-natsu?- pregunto toda roja sin comprender la acción de su amigo.

**"_-No me tengas miedo, niña, que no vengo a hacerte nada _**

**_¿Qué llevas en esa cesta cubierta de telas blancas?-_**

**_-Llevo comidita a mi abuelita, que está enferma en la cama-"_**

-Eres perfecta, Luce.- murmuro.

Lucy se sonrojo aun más. Debía detenerlo, sentía un extraño miedo, pero era un miedo delicioso. Sentía como si fuese a comerla.

Natsu la olfateo y pudo oler fresas, rosas, jazmines. Lucy le sacaba su lado cursi, pero así la podía oler.

-Eres realmente hermosa, muchos hombres deben desearte.- le susurro al oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una Lucy toda roja y temblando. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, debía controlarse o levantaría sospechas.

Se separo lentamente dio una gran y molesta carcajada, haciendo confundir a la rubia.

-¿Q-que?- pregunto confundida.

-¡Deberías ver tu cara, Luce! ¡Te la has creído!- rio aun más fuerte.

Lucy puso una cara molesta.

-¡E-esas no son cosas para bromear Natsu!- le golpeo en la cabeza con su cesta.

**"_-Te desafío a una carrera, caperucita roja ¡A ver quien llega primero a casa de tu abuela!-_**

**_-¡No vayas lobo, no vayas! ¡Yo llegare primero!-"_**

Lucy se había desilusionado un poco.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- se seco las lagrimas- Hey, Luce. Parece que este chico no volverá aquí ¿quieres ir a mi casa un rato? ¡Yo cocino!- grito entusiasmado.

Lucy arqueo una ceja.

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Soy un experto cocinando!- se cruzo de brazos, ofendido.

Lucy rio levemente.

-De acuerdo, tal vez Loke se abra encontrado una mujer y se marcharon juntos por ahí.-

Natsu sonrió.

-¡Entonces vamos!-

"_-A ver quién va más de prisa, yo subo por la cañada y tu vas monte abajo ¡Te espero frente a la casa!- y el lobo se marcho de prisa."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Llegaron a la casa de Natsu, era pequeña pero parecía acogedora.

-Vamos, entra Luce.- Natsu le ofreció entrar primero.

-Gracias.- le sonrió y entro.

Una vez que la rubia entro, se sentó en un sillón.

-Ponte cómoda, Lucy. Siéntete como en tu casa.-

Natsu le ponía seguro a la puerta con una sonrisa macabra.

"_Y el lobo se coloca el camisón,_

_Cierra la puerta, _

_Se pone los anteojos_

_Y va y se mete en la cama…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Hice todo lo posible para meter el poco Nalu que habria en este cap, lo disfrute escribiendo :D**

**El capitulo siguiente es completamente Nalu :33**

**Graciasss a:**

**Juvia. **

**NerumiLuka: **la frase del principio no es mia, es de un poema. Pero la modifique un poco, como todas las que leearas en este cap :3 Y gracias!

**Akihiko Usami-Usagi: **lo se, lo se. Un nombre muy estupido, pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa XD

.

.

.


	5. La ingenuidad de la caperucita

_"Y el viejo Lobo ríe, y entre la boca negra_

_Tienen los dientes blancos un terrible fulgor.__"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Natsu puso seguro a la puerta, sonriendo macabramente.

Lucy se había sentado, tímidamente, en uno de los sillones del peli rosado. Era la primera vez que estaba sola en la casa de un chico ¡Le ponía tan nerviosa! Sin embargo, cada vez que el recuerdo de Natsu y ella en el parque se pasaba por su mente, se ponía tan roja como el cabello de su amiga Erza.

Natsu se acerco a Lucy con una –fingida- sonrisa amable.

-Hey, Luce. Preparare algo rápido y volveré aquí enseguida. Siéntete libre de ver la casa.- dicho esto, se dirigió a la cocina.

La rubia quedo en soledad dentro de la sala. Estaba rígida ¿Qué haría? Esperarle ahí sola por un rato sin hacer nada seria aburrido…

Recordó las palabras de su amigo y se levanto.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era un lugar acogedor. Era una casa pequeña, pero daba un aire de calidez.

Noto, escondida, una bufanda blanca a cuadros ¡qué bonita era! Estaban en invierno ¿Por qué razón no se la habrá puesto?

Lucy camino por la sala, observando los muebles. Esto le recordaba bastante el día que estuvo en la casa de Mirajene ¡si que era curiosa! Solo había algunos estantes con unos pocos libros, una pequeña televisión, la mesita y dos sillones. Lucy decidió husmear la estantería con los libros.

Eran mangas de historia o simplemente comics. A Lucy se le resbalo una gotita de sudor, no le extrañaba tanto viniendo de su amigo.

Lucy noto como de un comic "Super Man" se asomaba un papel que parecía muy viejo y gastado. Dominada por la curiosidad y aun sabiendo que era de mala educación, la rubia quito el papel de allí.

Era una fotografía.

"_**La ingenua niña golpea la puerta,**_

_**-¡Abuelita, abuelita! Ábreme, que viene el lobo-**_

Lucy limpio un poco el polvo de la gastada imagen y trato de observarla con claridad. Se había sorprendido mucho al notar a las personas en esa foto:

Se encontraba Natsu, con su característica sonrisa, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de otro hombre: Loke.

¿No le había dicho que casi no le había hablado? ¿Le había mentido? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué razón? Y los mas importante… ¿Qué relación tenia con Loke?

Pero Lucy también pudo ver que junto a ellos se encontraba una mujer sonriente, su cabello largo y verde, tapándole un ojo. Era muy bonita.

Lucy noto como sobre Loke y la mujer, se veían tachones en rojo ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Y además, si no le gustaba la foto ¿Qué razón para conservarla?

Se sobresalto al escuchar unos pasos hacia ella. Nerviosa, dejo la foto dentro del cómic y lo dejo en su lugar.

"_**El lobo rió al oír a la ingenua niña.**_

_**-Pasa querida, entra rápido.- fingió la voz de la pobre abuela ya muerta"**_

-¡Luce! Ya está listo- llego Natsu, sonriente.

Lucy lo miro nerviosa.

-A-ah Natsu, no tardaste nada…- soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Te lo mencione, soy un experto.- inflo su pecho con orgullo.

Lucy suspiro resignada y se dedico a saborear su plato de fideos.

El silencio los invadió.

_**"-Abuelita ¿Porque tienes las orejas tan largas?-**_

_**-Son para oír tus dulces palabras, querida- le mintió"**__**  
**_

-Natsu…- le llamo Lucy- ¿Cuándo vendrán tus padres?-

-Vivo solo.- respondió con simpleza.

Lucy sintió un amargo sabor en su boca ¡Pregunto algo que no debía!

-Amm, lo siento.- murmuro ella avergonzada.

Natsu rio.

-¡No te preocupes, Lucy! Además, podemos estar solos sin que nadie nos moleste.- agrego en un tono inocente.

Lucy se atraganto con la comida. Por más de que Natsu no supiera lo que acababa de decir… ¡Mierda, se ponía más nerviosa!

Natsu noto como Lucy tosía por haberse atragantado.

-Luce, te buscare un vaso con agua.- le miro con una mirada de preocupación y se dirigió enseguida a la cocina.

Cuando el peli rosa comenzó a servir el vaso con agua, saco una pequeño frasco extra que tenía en un cajón y lo invirtió en el vaso.

Sonrió astutamente y se encamino a la sala.

-Ya esta aquí, Luce.- le extendió el vaso con el liquido.

-Gr-gracias.- respondió Lucy toda roja. Bebió de un solo trago el líquido, satisfecha.

Lucy volvió a dar otro vistazo más a la sala, y volvió a ver asomada la bufanda blanca. Decidió comenzar una conversación, para poder quitarse el "Estaremos solos" de Natsu.

-Hey, Natsu, esa bufanda blanca que tienes allí es realmente bonita ¿Por qué no la usas? Ya que comienza la época de frio…- le comento.

Natsu entrecerró sus ojos, observando su plato como si fuera lo más despreciable del mundo.

-Yo la odio.- susurro para si mismo.

Lucy parpadeo confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- pregunto.

Natsu cerró los ojos y suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse.

-No nada, nada.- le sonrió.- ah, Luce., tienes un poco de salsa en tu mejilla…- Natsu se le acerco.

Lucy se toco su mejilla izquierda.

-Oh, cierto. Gracias Natsu.- Lucy tomo la servilleta y se dispuso a limpiarse, pero la mano de su amigo no la dejo.

Lucy lo miro a los ojos, confundida. Natsu le devolvió la mirada, con esos ojos penetrantes y tan misteriosos que derretían a Lucy. El chico se le fue acercando cada vez más a su rostro, como acto de reflejo, la rubia retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada entre la punta del sillón y Natsu. El peli rosa puso ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Lucy.

-¿N-natsu?- murmuro nerviosa.

El chico acerco su rostro por completo al de su "amiga". Lucy cerró los ojos, nerviosa y sonrojada.

Sintió la húmeda lengua de Natsu pasar por su mejilla, donde se encontraba la mancha de salsa. Abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo mirarla a los ojos, solo unos centímetros había de distancia de sus labios.

Lucy recordó enseguida lo ocurrido en el parque.

-Lucy…- le susurro.

"_**-Abuelita, decidme: ¿por qué esos grandes ojos?»**__**-**__**  
-Corazoncito mío, para mirarte bien...**__**-"**_

-N-na-natsu…- Lucy temblaba bajo el cuerpo del chico.

Natsu sonrió arrogante mente al notar esto.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy? Te noto nerviosa…- le susurro en el odio haciéndola temblar mas todavía.

Lucy cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir a su amigo apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro derecho. Natsu aspiro el aroma, fascinado.

Subió su cabeza y vio a Lucy mirarle a los ojos. Se encontraba con su cabello suelto desparramado por todo el sillón, con ambos brazos a sus costados, sus labios levemente separados y su rostro enrojecido.

Acerco su rostro, cerrando sus ojos, hacia el de Lucy. La rubia notando esto, dudo si quitarlo de un empujón o ceder ante él.

Eligio la segunda opción

Sus alientos se mezclaron. Natsu abrió un ojo, observando la hora: las 16:49.

Sonrió, faltaba solo un minuto.

Se separo rápidamente de Lucy, llegando detrás del otro sillón individual. La rubia, al notar que ya no lo tenía encima suyo, abrió los ojos confundida.

-¿Nat...su?-

El peli rosado sonrió entre colmillos. 16:50.

Lucy noto como todo se volvía borroso, la cabeza le comenzó a doler fuertemente, sintió el silencio a su alrededor, sin poder oír nada. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil y sus piernas se volvieron débiles, sintió nauseas.

-Ahh, me siento… pesada…- murmuro Lucy, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Natsu solo la observaba, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-N…na...natsu- le llamo en vano la rubia, todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor.

"_**-Abuelita, decidme: ¿por qué esos grandes dientes?-**_

_**-Corazoncito, para devorarte mejor...-"**_

Para Lucy todo se volvió negro y cayo violentamente al suelo. El peli rosa se acerco al cuerpo de Lucy y al cargo entre sus brazos.

Observo su rostro y sonrió. Era perfecta.

"_**El lobo se arrojo sobre caperucita roja ¡Y se la devoro!"**_

Natsu camino con el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucy hacia el sótano de la casa.

"_**Ha arrollado la bestia, bajo sus pelos ásperos,**__**  
el cuerpecito trémulo, suave como un vellón;**__**  
y ha molido las carnes, y ha molido los huesos,**__**  
y ha exprimido como una cereza el corazón..."**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

**El siguiente cap contendra Lime o Lemon, estan adevertidos XD**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**bakuinu**

**Akihiko Usami-Usagi**

**Cristi Sora Dragnnel**

**NerumiLuka: **no se si "celoso" seria la palabra correcta, pero es algo asi, Si Natsu se comporta asi cuando no esta celoso... ¡Imagintate cuando lo muestre verdaderamente celoso! :)

**eliiotaku: **no pasa nada, y gracias! no te preocupes, Lissana no aparecera viva, pero si se la mecnionara en varios caps y el porque de su desparcion de 4 meses è.e

** : **Natsu sera mas como un "Sonozaki Shion" de Higurashi No Naku koro ni, no se si la conozes XD

**Ana Dragnnel: **me encanta Mirai Nikki, y esa escena tambien, por eso se me dio poner esa XD no es que vaya a copiar ni nada por el estilo. Con lo de la frases, aclaro que mi objetivo NO es dar miedo. Este fic contendra sangre, sexo ewe, y un poquito de accion, per no sera de terror ni nada por el estilo.

Aclaracion a todos: Las frases que aparezcan en algunos caps (como en este) es para que noten -si pueden XD- las similitudes y relacion con el cuento. Este fic seria para darle "el lado oscuro". Algunas frases son mias, otras son de poemas :3

.

.

.

.

Yanne nwn


	6. Entre las garras del lobo

"_Dicen que el cazador llego,_

_Que encontró al lobo en la cama,_

_Que le rajo la barriga._

_Y la abuela y caprucita salieron vivas._

_Y que el lobo malo murió"_

…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lucy abrió los ojos pesadamente, se encontraba ida. Mierda, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Parpadeo un par de veces y trato de volver sus pies a tierra. Intento incorporarse, pero su algo le impedía a su cuerpo moverse. Subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que sus dos brazos estaban atados a las puntas de la cama en que se encontraba, sus piernas también lo estaban. Pero había algo que desconcentro más a Lucy todavía.

Estaba en ropa interior.

Soltó un grito, avergonzada y asustada ¿Cómo había llegado a todo eso? Recordaba haber estado con Natsu en su casa… Todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Su amigo y ella recostados en el sillón, el acercándose a ella lentamente… ¡Oh dios!

Lucy se sonrojo al completo al recordar ese acontecimiento. Esa personalidad de Natsu en ese momento… era diferente a lo usual.

El Natsu que había conocido hacia poco tiempo, era uno extrovertido, infantil, divertido, sus ojos mostraban rasgos amables… Pero en ese momento pudo ver otra cosa. En sus ojos noto frialdad, lujuria y diversión, una mezcla. Se había vuelto más serio y calculador. Eso había visto en su rostro. Era como si su otra personalidad se hubiera esfumado.

Como si ese Natsu jamás hubiera existido.

_Como si todo hubiese sido una farsa._

La cabeza de la rubia no dejaba de dar vueltas, noto que estaba vendada. Se había dado un buen golpe. Paseo la mirada por la habitación, intentando conocerlo.

Era amplia, pero sucia y descuidada. Era helada y silenciosa, solo con su respiración como sonido. No había ni una sola ventana, había alguna que otras lámparas, pero la luz principal se encontraba apagada. Sin embargo, noto que en la otra punta, se encontraba una puerta de madera ¿Qué habría detrás?

Oyó unos pasos, Lucy se alarmo. Una gran sombra se asomo al abrirse la puerta. Escucho como se cerraba. No podía notar con claridad quien era, pues las luces se encontraban apagadas.

Al ver como se encendía la luz, Lucy mostro una sonrisa de alegría y alivio.

-¡Natsu!-

La chica pensó que le mostraría una de sus amables y reconfortantes sonrisas, que la salvaría y le diría que todo estaría bien.

Pero Natsu seguía allí. Parado en la entrada, viéndola fijamente.

_**Los ojos del lobo y caperucita se encontraron**_

Por alguna razón, Lucy tembló. Pero ni de frio, ni de nervios.

Era de miedo.

Al ver a Natsu, sentía que era un hombre que jamás había visto.

Su rostro era diferente. Sobre todo, sus ojos.

Se mostraban malignos, fríos e indiferentes. Parecían macabros. La miraba como analizándola.

Lucy comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿Q-que sucede Natsu?- le llamo- ¿P-p-podrías desatarme y ayudarme a salir? No sé cómo llegue hasta aquí…-

El chico solo reacciono caminando hacia ella con pasos lentos.

-Has despertado rápido.- paso.

-¿Eh?- pasó, paso.

Natsu dio tres pasos más hasta llegar a la rubia atada. La miro fijamente, y acerco su mano hacia la mejilla de la rubia. Esta lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué mierda heces Natsu?- se estaba impacientando.

No le hiso caso. Paso su mano por la mejilla de Lucy. El silencio reinaba el lugar y solo sus respiraciones se oían.

De un rápido movimiento, el peli rosa so posiciono sobre Lucy. Esta se sonrojo por esta acción. La posición era muy comprometedora.

-¡Hey Natsu! ¡No es momento para bromas! Sal de encim- fue interrumpida por el peli rosa quien le coloco una mano en su boca.

-Eres muy escandalosa.- le dijo fríamente.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos al notar que el chico iba enserio. Noto algo que la confundió un poco: Natsu llevaba su bufanda puesta.

La mano de Natsu viajo por su cuello, lo acaricio cuidadosamente, como cuidando a que no se rompiera.

-Eres tan suave, Lucy.- le murmuro.

-¿Eh?...-

Lucy se alarmo al sentir como Natsu presionaba con algo de fuerza su seno izquierdo. Grito asustada.

Estaba al borde del llanto. Intento gritarle que parara, que no era gracioso. Pero la mano del chico no la dejaba.

Comenzó a masajear su seno con destreza, la rubia cerró sus ojos con fuerza, desesperada.

Mientras una mano masajeaba su pecho, y con la otra callaba a Lucy. Acerco su rostro hacia el cuello de la rubia, aspirando su aroma, jamás se cansaría. El estaba fascinado.

Lucy abrió sus ojos grandes al sentir como la mano de Natsu ahora exploraba por debajo de su sostén. El chico de la bufanda retiro su mano de la boca de Lucy, para beneficio de ella.

Estaba a punto de hablar, pero algo se lo impidió.

Los labios de Natsu contra los suyos.

Lucy no lo podía creer, ese era su primer beso.

No era un beso romántico, ni tierno. Era uno sediento y lleno de lujuria. No transmitía nada de amor.

Esto no le podía estar sucediendo, no a ella.

Natsu mordió el labio inferior de Lucy, haciéndola gemir. Abrió levemente su boca y aprovecho la oportunidad para explorarla mejor.

La rubia sintió la lengua de Natsu dentro de su boca. Ella, por alguna razón que ni ella comprendía, trato de seguirle el juego.

Hubo una guerra, luchando entre ambas lenguas por ver quien tendría el control. El peli rosado sonrió entre besos.

Pellizco levemente su pezón. Lucy gimió ante esto.

Natsu dirigió su otra mano hacia las bragas de la chica, acaricio su intimidad.

La rubia se desespero más. Ella no quería esto ¿Qué había hecho ella? Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a los demás…

"_Debes tener mucho cuidado, Lucy. Serás raptada por la locura en cuanto menos te lo esperes"_

Cuánta razón tenía Loke…

Separo sus labios de la rubia para dirigirse a su cuello y hacer caminos de saliva con su lengua.

A Lucy se le escaparon unas lágrimas, deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

-Detente…- susurro.

Natsu introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Lucy. Ella gimió.

-Detente.- dijo, ya algo más segura.

El peli rosa comenzó a retirar el sostén de Lucy, dirigiendo su rostro a uno de sus senos…

-¡DETENTE!-

El silencio reino la habitación. Natsu había retirado su mano de la intimidad de la rubia y se quedo observando al punto de sus pechos.

Solo se oía el llanto de Lucy.

Natsu no mostraba ninguna expresión de sorpresa, ni de satisfacción. Quito la mano del pecho de la chica y subió su rostro para verla mejor: Todo su rostro enrojecido, su cabello desparramado por la fría cama. Ese rostro de firmeza y con el ceño fruncido que lo desafiaban, su labio temblando levemente y su rostro mojado por sus lagrimas.

Incluso llorando era hermosa. Se acerco a su oído. Lucy sintió cosquillas al sentir la respiración de su atacante.

-Eres realmente hermosa.- le susurro. Lucy se estremeció. Le lamio el lóbulo y sonrió al oírla gemir levemente.

-Eres perfecta.- le dijo en un tono más alto, subiendo y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos- tu eres la victima perfecta, Lucy.-

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-No debes ser tan despreocupada ¿sabes?- rio él- sabiendo que es peligroso de noche…-

Lucy paldecio ¿El…?

-Natsu ¿tu eres…?-

-Si, Lucy. Yo soy el culpable de la desaparición de todas las mujeres.- sonrio entre colmillos. Se levanto de encima de la chica y la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noches, Lucy.- se retiro de la habitación, dejando a una aterrorizada Lucy.

Todo los que le habían contado sobre el le llego a la mente.

"_Las mujeres aparecían violadas, con los brazos cortados o descuartizadas. Al parecer siempre son mujeres."_

"_Cada dos meses, desaparece una mujer. Luego de dos meses aparece asesinada"_

"_¿Cuántas víctimas ha habido ya? Como mas de 50 ¿no es así?"_

Lucy tembló de miedo ¿Iba a ser asesinada? ¿En dos meses? No... No podía ser, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y Lucy no podía emitir ningún sonido. Estaba aterrada.

"_Dicen que el cazador llego,_

_Que encontró al lobo en la cama,_

_Que le rajo la barriga._

_Y la abuela y caprucita salieron vivas._

_Y que el lobo malo murió._

_Pero…_

Natsu se dirigía a su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo al oír los gritos y llantos de Lucy rogando por piedad.

_Pero todo eso es mentira:_

**_¡El lobo ha ganado esta vez!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

***Cubriendose con los brazos* lo siento! muy corto cap, yo creia que seria mas largo. Lamento si no es el lime que esperaban, pero este es el primero que hago en toda mi vida y planeo que el lemon se de de apoco, no quiero que todo suceda tan de golpe.**

** : **arigatou! me alegra saber que te agradan los personajes de mi fic nwn

**Akihiko Usami-Usagi**

**eliiotaku: **jaajaj gracias! no te preocupes, Natsu no le hara nada gore a Lucy-chan :3 Y te recomiendo bastante el anime nwn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review? :3


	7. La desesperación de Caperucita Roja

"_Oigo gritos de dolor, no pueden parar._

_Yo solo… soy una más,_

_Atrapada sin poder escapar de este infierno._

_Una eternidad de sufrimiento…_

_¡Dios, ayúdame!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Caperucita ha caído una vez más._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 7:**

**"La desesperacion de Caperucita Roja"**

El abrir los ojos en la mañana jamás le resulto tan amargo. No quería despertar y verse rodeada de desesperación, de sus pensamientos que la atormentaban sin escapatoria. Quería cerrar sus ojos, abrirlos y descubrir que todo era una pesadilla ¿Por qué debía pasar frio y terror en esa habitación del infierno? Le torturaban sus imágenes imaginarias de sus posibles torturas, su posible muerte.

En dos meses moriría, sin más.

Pero ¿podrían imaginarse que le sucedería en el transcurso de esos dos meses? El pensarlo la aterraba y su corazón latía fuertemente. Ella solo era una más, otra de las a saber cuántas víctimas había tenido ese hombre.

No podía ni siquiera llamarlo por su nombre. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba. No recordaba haber sentido tanta repugnancia hacia una persona en toda su vida. Ninguna persona le había hecho temblar de la rabia jamás.

Detestaba a Natsu. Ese falso, traidor, loco e impostor lobo. Le aborrecía, no podía verlo. Se había atrevido a engañarla, darle su falsa amistad. Secretamente, ella había comenzado a sentir algo mas por el ¿Ahora? ¿Qué sentía? Odio y terror. Natsu era el demonio, era el lobo del bosque. La había secuestrado, callado, alejado de sus seres queridos y su vida, y había usado de esa manera su cuerpo…

Eso solo era el comienzo ¿Quién sabe qué torturas pasara? ¿Qué humillaciones?

Lucy enseguida recordó el relato de Mirajene, y la imagen que había fabricado ella misma en su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Lissana le apareció en la mente. Tembló y las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar en salir.

_Rostro deformado, huesos rotos y piel destrozada._

¡Oh pobre Lissana! ¡Que triste niña que estaba condenada a ser envuelta por los brazos del diablo y la desesperación! Al fin y al cabo ¿Lissana solo era otra caperucita perdida en el bosque? ¿O solo Lucy era la ingenua niña que confió en el lobo?

Pobre de Lucy.

Oyó los pasos dirigirse a la triste habitación, mas no necesitaba saber de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, al saber perfectamente quien era, tembló ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

El chico llevaba buena ropa, estaba bañado y llevaba libros en la mano. Se dirigía a la universidad. Se la quedo mirando fijamente desde la puerta de la habitación, rio levemente al ver miedo en los ojos de su víctima. Se acerco lentamente a ella. La chica se alarmo.

-Natsu… déjame ir. Por favor ¿Qué razón tienes para secuestrarme y dejarme aquí encerrada y sola? Te lo rug-

Natsu la interrumpió besándola. Paso su lengua sobre los labios de la rubia, saboreándolos. Lucy intentaba zafarse del, pero el chico le tomo el rostro fuertemente con ambas manos.

Se tuvieron que separar a falta de oxigeno, para lastima de Natsu. Lucy respiraba entrecortadamente, el chico sí que sabia besar.

El peli rosa se acerco al oído de Lucy.

-Te lo eh dicho antes. Eres perfecta: quiero ver todo de ti, quiero ser el único que te admire y se maraville al verte. Quiero ver tu rostro destruirse del placer y el miedo. Quiero ver tus emociones más profundas y jamás vista por nadie.- le murmuro.

Lucy escucho atenta cada palabra del chico, al principio se sonrojo y avergonzó. Luego, el miedo volvió a aparecer.

Tembló y comenzó a llorar una vez más al ver al peli rosa alejarse por la puerta. Este se giro a verla con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Luce. Le mandare saludos tuyos a Levy y Erza.- despareció por la puerta, cerrándola.

Dejo a Lucy en el silencio y la oscuridad completa.

Solo su llanto desconsolado se podía oír en la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Natsu llego a la universidad a paso tranquilo, con la mirada calculadora. Necesitaba saber más sobre las personas con las que ella se juntaba. Pudo divisar, a lo lejos, las cabezas de dichas personas. Se encamino hacia ellos y dibujo su falsa sonrisa alegre.

-¡Hola!- grito acercándose.

Levy, Erza, Gajeel, y Gray se giraron sorprendidos. Natsu se les quedo mirando con una alegre sonrisa.

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto Gajeel, señalándolo como a un bicho raro.

-¡Gajeel, no seas mal educado!- le exclamo Levy.

-¡Soy Natsu!- puso ambas manos en su cintura, como si diera una gran presentación.

Levy sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé. Tu eres ese amigo de Lu-chan ¿verdad? – le saludo.

-Ya veo ¿eres amigo de Lucy? Jamás te había presentado en mi presencia. Mucho gusto, soy Erza Scarlet.- le extendió su mano- ¿tu nombre completo?-

-Natsu Dragnnel.- dijo aceptando su mano.

Gray se acerco a paso pesado, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Soy Gray Fullbuster- mas el peli rosa choco su palma con la del peli negro en forma de saludo amistoso, riendo.

Levy codeo a su acompañante, molesta. El chico gruño por lo bajo.

-Soy Gajeel.- respondió mirando a otro lado.

Natsu rio.

-¿Lu-chan no viene contigo?- pregunto Levy.

-Oh, creo que tal vez se habrá quedado en casa…- respondió.

-Entonces, luego vamos a visitarla.- propuso Gray.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con la idea y comenzaron a caminar junto a Natsu.

El lobo se había disfrazado nuevamente de cordero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Natsu era un observador en la extensión de toda la palabra. Pudo grabarse enseguida cada movimiento, expresión y personalidad de esas personas qué eran amigas de Lucy. Gray mantenía una relación amorosa con Juvia Loxar desde hacía un año, era frio pero amigable; al parecer era muy poco social y mantenía una extraña relación con un tal Lyon.

Gajeel a los ojos de Natsu era un idiota más del grupo. Era metalero, y bastante orgulloso, cabria decir. Tenía un hermano menor y vivían solos, no pudo sacar más información.

Erza parecía una buena mujer, pero otra ingenua mas. Se hacía respetar, era inteligente y elegante, pero podía ser violenta cuando quería. Natsu tuvo que seguirles el juego a los demás y fingir miedo ante ella.

Levy ya la había conocido, pero jamás se paró a observarla. Era una niña normal y alegre, una adicta a los libros. No había que ser un genio para saber que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Gajeel Redfox. Supuestamente, era amiga de Lucy desde hacia tiempo, tal vez podría sacarle información.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, riendo. Natsu pensó que tal vez su yo del pasado, de hace tres años exactamente, se habría divertido con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Iremos un rato a tomar algo ¿quieres venir, Natsu?- pregunto Erza.

-No, está bien. Debo ir a mi casa enseguida a hacer unos deberes.- sonrió, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos otro día- el Fullbuster comenzó a caminar- pasemos otro día divertido juntos.- le miro con una sonrisa

-¡Claro!-

Se despidieron con la mano y Natsu les devolvió el saludo. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. No podía estar con esas personas más.

Después de todo, su víctima esperaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Su cuerpo se estaba congelando, todo era borroso, sus ojos estaban secos de tantos llantos, su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, las muñecas y tobillos le ardían y molestaban, tenia frio y hambre. Se quería morir ahí mismo.

El silencio de la habitación la desesperaba, la oscuridad le daba soledad. Sin embargo, cada vez que sentía esos pasos bajar por los escalones, haciendo eco, le pedían volver a la soledad.

Natsu se le quedo mirando a Lucy, como hacia siempre, desde la punta de la habitación. Mas Lucy no se movió, no rogo ni tembló. Su cuerpo había pasado tantas veces por esas emociones todas juntas que el cuerpo ya se había secado. No sentía fuerzas como para llorar o gritar por piedad, de nuevo.

-Estuve con tus amigos.- comenzó a relatarle mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el suelo.- parecen buenas personas, pero son tan ingenuos como tú, Lucy.- dio una sonrisa torcida, intentando provocarla y verla llorar una vez más.

Pero la rubia no hacía nada.

-Erza parece una buena mujer…- se le acerco mas.- ¿De dónde conoces al Fullbuster?- pregunto, observándola.

Silencio. Lucy no contestaba ni lo miraba, su rostro miraba al lado opuesto de Natsu.

Sonrió divertido, al ver que se quería hacer la fuerte.

-¿Estuviste muy sola, Luce? Lo siento, pero tuve que irme quisiera o no.- fingió un tono triste.- pero ahora puedo hacerte todo, Lucy…- acerco su mano hacia su seno y lo masajeo.

Lucy no hacía nada. Ni gimió, ni lloro ni se quejo. Natsu se sorprendió un poco ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a esa mujer?

Se coloco encima de ella y metió su cabeza en el hueco del hombro y aspiro su aroma, sintiéndose completo. Repartió besos por su cuello, se dispuso a quitarle su sostén. Pero antes subió su cabeza para ver la expresión de la rubia.

Hacía años que no sentía mil agujas clavarse en su pecho. Esos miserables ojos que lo observaban. Tristes, secos y apagados. Cas sin ninguna emoción.

Sin controlarse y sin saber el porqué, acerco su mano a la mejilla de Lucy. La acaricio delicadamente, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la rubia. Paso su mano por el rostro lentamente hasta llegar a los ojos y limpiar una lagrima que amenazaba con salir ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¡No debía consolarla!

Acerco su cabeza hacia ella y le beso la frente. Sabiendo de antemano que su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas, le desato sus manos y pies. Se coloco al lado de ella y la abrazo. Coloco su cabeza en su pecho y le acaricio el cabello.

Sintió como tiraban débilmente de su camisa, Lucy le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo.

¿Qué hacían ambos? Ninguno lo sabía con claridad ¿Porque el lobo consolaría a caperucita si él le había lastimado a propósito? ¿Por qué caperucita se dejaba mimar por el lobo si él le había hecho todo ese daño?

Soledad. Ambos sentían la soledad. Lucy buscaba refugio en Natsu, y este buscaba a alguein a quien proteger.

Ambos necesitaban a alguien en su vida. Lo que hacían era una locura.

Pero hay amores tan bellos, que justifican las locuras que hacen cometer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Yacía una albina sentada en el sillón de la sala, con una clara tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué sucede, Nee-chan?-

Se giro a mirarlo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que sucederá algo horrible, Elfman…- le conto- es un sentimiento parecido como el de la última vez en que vi a Lissana…-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

**Espero que el cap no se les haya hecho muy aburrido, pero los sentimientos de estos dos surgiran muuuy de a poco, o al menos eso planeo. Es decir, no creo que te enamores de un dia para el tro de un hombre que te secuestra y viola XD**

**Gracias a:**

**alex**

**Joaquin Fenix**

**TheHinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review? e.e**


	8. Los tristes ojos del lobo

"_Se esconde, se esconde._

_A través de la niebla, una voz que me hace enloquecer._

_No dudes, no dudes._

_Adéntrate dentro del bosque._

_¡De prisa, de prisa!_

_Si no te apresuras, _

_Te arrepentirás de perder esta ocasión."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim capitulo 8:**

"**Los tristes ojos del lobo" **

Despertó, abriendo perezosamente sus ojos. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo y creía que estaba en su habitación. Pero observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo eso era una realidad.

Pero se percato de que, aun estando desanuda, se sentía realmente cálida. Mas que con las sabanas de su cómoda cama. Levanto el rostro y diviso el rostro de Natsu casi pegado al suyo. La abrazaba por la cintura y con la otra mano retenía su cabeza sobre su pecho, Lucy se dio cuenta de que ella también se había aferrado abrazándolo. Su rostro enrojeció, luego mostro terror y luego confusión.

El rostro dormido de Natsu, mostraba tranquilidad y –un poco- de felicidad. Lucy acerco un poco más –si es que se podía- su rostro hacia él. Por unos segundos, la rubia se había olvidado por completo de que Natsu era el hombre que la había engañado, secuestrado y abusado. Se había hipnotizado.

Acerco su mano para acariciar el rostro del chico. No era suave. Su piel era un poco seca y dura, como la de un lobo ¿o un dragón? ¡Bah! ¿Qué importaba? Como la de un animal salvaje, al fin y al cabo.

Lucy se paró a pensar ¿Por qué Natsu haría todo lo que hace? ¿Por qué asesina mujeres? ¿Por qué finge ser un chico normal? ¿Por qué la trataba tan delicadamente? Incluso habían pasado semanas desde su secuestro… bueno, no sabía mucho. Después de todo, la noche y el día para ella ya eran lo mismo.

Noto como Natsu comenzaba a despertar. Lucy se alarmo. Sintió como la atraía mas hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola.

Por fin abrió sus ojos, adormilados. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con curiosidad. Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando despertar del todo, y se soltó en seguida., deshaciendo el abrazo.

Ambos sintieron un pequeño vacio en su interior ante esto.

Natsu la miro unos momentos, analizando y confirmando que esos ojos no mostraban la misma miseria y vacio que en la noche. Un estornudo le interrumpió.

Lucy estaba completamente desnuda, se tapo en seguida al ver esto y observo enojada al chico.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que es lo que vas a h-hacerme ahora?- le grito desafiante.

Natsu se paró enseguida, se marcho hacia arriba y volvió minutos después con unas sabanas, una remera y ropa interior. Se lo tiro a la rubia.

-Ponte eso, asi no tendras tanto frio.-

Lo miro confundida.

-¿Por qué de repente tan amable?-

Sonrio torcidamente.

-No quiero que mi victima se enferme. Quiero tener una persona sana, antes de los dos meses.- se marcho riendo.

Lucy tembló, de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Levy movía su pierna intranquila. Lucy no llegaba y no estaba en su casa ¿Qué había sucedido?

-¡Levy-san!-

Levanto su cabeza sin ánimos.

-Ah, Juvia-chan.- le saludo con la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Bajo la cabeza deprimida.

-Es que… Lu-chan…-

La peli azul la observo confundida.

-¡Levy!- se oyó.

-¿Erza-san? ¿Gray-sama?- los observo confundidos al notar la preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Y? ¿Lucy estaba en su casa?- pregunto Gray.

Nego con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde mierda se habrá metido?- grito la de pelo escarlata.

-Juvia no entiende ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?-

-Desde hace dos días que Lu-chan no aparece…Fui a buscarla pero…- la voz de Levy se le quebró- no estaba- se echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Erza acaricio la espalda en modo de consuelo.

-Pensemos- hablo Gray- ¿Dónde vieron a Lucy por ultima vez?-

Todos se quedaron pensando. Erza levanto su mirada.

-El otro día, recibí un mensaje de ella diciendo que había salido a comer con…- abrió sus ojos como platos- con Loke…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Natsu caminaba por las calles, pensativo ¿Por qué consolaba a esa rubia? Estaba seguro de que siempre, luego de dos días, todas las mujeres caían a sus pies o bien lloraban desconsoladamente. Pero a el no le importaban ninguna de esas dos cosas. El podría torturarlas todo lo que quería.

¿Por qué con Lucy no?

Incluso la idea de asesinarla como a las demás, le daba miedo.

Diviso una cabellera naranja. Suspiro fastidiado.

Natsu intento seguir caminando, ignorándolo. Pero sintió como le tomaban con fuerza su brazo.

-¿Dónde mierda esta Lucy?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

Natsu se soltó.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Leo.-

Apretó los dientes, lleno de ira. Engañaría a todos, pero no a el.

-No te hagas el ingenuo, Salamander. La otra vez me amenazaste con que no me le acercara. No creo que te hayas enamorado de ella ni nada de eso.-

Sin saber porque, al Dragnnel le molesto un poco ese comentario.

-Por lo menos yo no me la quiera llevar a la cama.- le sonrió con burla.

Loke le implanto un puño en el rostro. Natsu retrocedió adolorido, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

-Esa te la devuelvo de la otra vez.- le dijo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

Ambos se giraron a ver a la dueña de esa voz. Era Erza.

-¡Natsu!- corrió Gray hacia el- ¿Qué te sucedió?-

Pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para sacárselo de encima. Y además, ganar mas confianza.

-P-pues yo solo le pregunte d-donde estaba Lucy…- fingió toser- como no la encuentro en su c-casa creí que el sabría algo. Pero el me p-pego de repente.- Natsu exagero su dolor.

-Hijo de puta…- susurro Loke mirándolo con ira.

Natsu le dio una escondida sonrisa arrogante.

-Loke, tenemos que hablar.- Erza se acerco a él furiosa- estoy segura de que tu sabes donde esta Lucy.-

-Yo llevare a Natsu a su casa.- dijo Levy al ver que se estaba a punto de armar una pelea.

-¡No! Está bien… iré por mi mismo- comenzó a caminar.

-Pero…-

-Estoy bien.- les sonrió falsamente y se marcho.

Erza tomo del cuello de la camisa a Loke.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy?-

Natsu se marcho con una sonrisa macabra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Abrió la puerta con una mano en su ojo. Vio a la rubia sentada recostada en la cama, con las prendas puestas y las sabanas, noto como se sobresalto al verlo. También vio su expresión de sorpresa al ver su ojo en ese estado. Natsu se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la punta.

-¿Ya no tienes frio?- pregunto.

Mas no le dio caso, la rubia acerco su mano a la herida de Natsu. Paso sus dedos sobre el rostro y el cerro los ojos por instinto, para sentirlo mejor. La mano de su víctima era tan suave…

Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiro su mano enseguida, Natsu gruño por lo bajo. Pero volvió a tomar su mirada fría.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto secamente, desinteresada.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que esa mujer comenzaba en verdad a odiarlo.

-Tuve una pelea.- le respondió con el mismo tono frio.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con una risa burlesca- es raro que el lobo alegre se meta en una pelea ¿no arruinara tu imagen de cordero inocente?-

Se desafiaron con las miradas. Lucy pensó que, tal vez Natsu se ofendería. Sin embargo, este soltó una sonrisa traviesa y un poco maléfica.

-Vamos, Luce. Tu eres la única que sabe como soy ¿no te gusta presumir de ello?- se comenzó a acercar a ella.

Ella retrocedió en la cama, se dispuso a escapar y esquivarlo. Pero el peli rosa fue mucho más rápido que ella y se lanzo sobre la chica. Lucy soltó un grito.

Natsu le tomo ambas muñecas y observo la diminuta remera que la cubría. Tal vez sería hora de divertirse un rato.

Lucy noto, que alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho, estaba su bufanda blanca. Pestañeo confundida.

-¿Por qué solo te pones esa bufanda cuando bajas aquí? ¿No era que la odiabas?- pregunto sin miedo.

Natsu borro su mirada traviesa por una expresión de molestia y fastidio.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.- dijo en un tono tan frio que hacia morir de miedo hasta al más valiente. Presiono con fuerza las muñecas de Lucy, haciendo que esta diera un gemido de dolor.

La rubia pensó que tal vez, debido a su ira el chico se olvidaría de ella y estaría a salvo un rato. Pero Natsu se descargo sobre ella.

Las pocas veces que –por ahora- la había violado, fue con delicadeza o simplemente sin golpes. Pero Natsu arranco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la diminuta remera y las bragas de la rubia. Ella grito.

-¡Vamos, grita todo lo que quieras! ¡Grita hasta que se te rompa la garganta!- Natsu había tomado con nada de delicadeza el rostro de Lucy, atravesándola con esos ojos tan misteriosos.

Ella lo miro fijamente, muda.

-Aunque…- remplazo su expresión de ira por una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca- aunque dudo que te oigan, por más que grites.-

Lucy lo miro desafiante, pero se sonrojo al extremo al sentir la mano de Natsu bajar hasta su intimidad. Incrusto un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir. Natsu sonrió ante esto. La presiono con más fuerza, emocionado.

Lucy recordaba a su madre, a su padre, a su queridísima hermanita Michelle, a sus amigos, a Levy, a Erza, a Gray y a todos… ¿Por qué debía estar en ese lugar? ¿Por qué, porque?

-Te odio…- susurro entre jadeos.

Natsu la miro.

-Te odio, te odio.- lo miro fijamente, con unos ojos llenos de ira. Natsu paró enseguida.

-¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El peli rosa la miro con una expresión de sorpresa, luego se relajo.

Se separo de la chica y se dispuso a irse, pero un pequeño tirón en su remera le obligo a detenerse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que simplemente no puedes dejarme en paz?- Lucy tembló y lo miro- ¿Por qué eres así, Natsu? ¿Qué razón te hace secuestrar a las mujeres y acabar con su vida?-

Natsu solo la miro indiferente. Se soltó bruscamente.

-No te importa.- y se marcho por la puerta.

Lucy se quedo observando la puerta, sorprendida. Los ojos de Natsu habían mostrado tristeza.

Descubriría la verdad en todo esto. Luego escaparía.

-No seré otra víctima, Dragnnel.-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra"_

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::_

**Chan chan chaan e.e **

**Aqui con otro capi mas :D el nalu iene de a poco, como pueden ver. Les gustan esas clases de momentos? o nadita? D:**

**La frase de arriba de todo, es de la cancion de Rin y Len Kagamine "Trick and Treat" amo esa cancion *w***

_**Agradecimientos:**_

: e-enserio? a tu amiga tambien le gusta? me alegra mucho saber eso! :D espero poder hacer mas capitulos para su gusto n.n

**Alessia Scarlet**

**Lacie Hearts**

**NerumiLuka: **de verdad te recuerda a Death Note? XD jamas me pare a pensarlo... pero Kira muere, y no creo que vaya a matar a Natsu, creo e.e

**cistxc**

**izichan21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yanne nwn**


	9. Misery

"_Oculta de dudas, durante un tiempo_

_Se hiso insospechable la única verdad._

_Fueron mudas citas, donde el pecado_

_Tan bajo cayo que amor se hiso llamar"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 9:**

"**Misery"**

La espalda de Loke choco violentamente contra una pared. Erza lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para mirarle fijamente y con ira en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- hablo.

Loke trago duro.

-No…no lo sé.- hablo- ¿Qué le sucedió?-

Erza aumento la fuerza en el cuello de su camisa y acerco mas su rostro, intimidándolo.

-No te hagas el inútil.- le murmuro- la ultima vez que supimos algo de Lucy, ella estaba contigo en el centro.-

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando. Cuando se había marchado al restaurante, Natsu lo había seguido ¿habría ido hacia Lucy?

-¡Yo no fui!- grito con seguridad- estoy seguro de q…- se le cortaron sus palabras. Recordó enseguida lo siguiente.

_Me importa un carajo que intenciones tengas, pero te advertiré algo: no te acerques a Lucy Heartfilia. Si te veo coqueteándole, hablándole o mirándole te mato ¿entiendes?_

Trago nervioso y tembló levemente. Si lo dejaba herido por eso ¿Quién sabe si lo llega a meter en ese asunto? Mierda, odiaba verse así de débil frente a Natsu Dragnnel.

-¿Quién fue qué?- oyo la voz de Erza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Las miradas de todos lo penetraban. No sabía qué hacer. Podría escapar y no decir nada. O bien confesar todas sus sospechas y también encontrar a la rubia.

Pero cuando se imaginaba a los ojos del Dragnnel, fríos y asesinos, deseaba cualquier cosa en el mundo menos tener que enfrentarse a él.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Empujo a Erza con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Hey, idiota!- Erza se dispuso a correrlo, pero la voz de Gray la interrumpió.

-No tiene caso, Erza.- dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro- podemos luego encontrarle, ahora debemos buscar más pistas.-

Bajo la mirada rendida y luego asintió, se marcharon.

Mientras, Loke corría velozmente. Sus piernas se comenzaron a cansar ¿Cuánto había corrido?

Miro hacia atrás para confirmar que no le estaba siguiendo nadie, suspiro con alivio al ver que no. Se apoyo, rendido, contra una pared. Trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

Aquí había algo que no cuadraba ¿Por qué Lucy había desaparecido? ¿La habían secuestrado?

Y si fuera así… ¿Quién? ¿y por qué razón? Recordó todos los casos que hubo de las mujeres desaparecidas. Tembló ¿acaso…? No. Definitivamente no iba a tener esa posibilidad en su cabeza.

Porque si Lucy está involucrada en esos casos, su muerte ya estaría asegurada.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lucy se encontraba recostada en la incómoda cama. Habían pasado dos días desde que le grito a Natsu que lo odiaba y no le volvió a hablar. Ni siquiera la tocaba. Solo le llevaba comida o algo de beber.

¿Qué mierda quería hacer con ella? ¿Por qué cuidarías a una persona secuestrada? Después de todo, se suponía que debían pasar dos meses. Durante esos meses, seria torturada. O al menos esa era la rutina del Dragnnel.

Tipo idiota.

Lo descubriría. Definitivamente descubriría a Natsu. Debia haber una razón detrás de todo eso ¿verdad?

A ver Lucy, piensa ¿Qué podría haber de sospechoso? Medito unos minutos, pensando y tratando de recordar algo.

La foto y la bufanda ¡claro! La bufanda. Debía haber una razón ¿cierto? No se la pone jamás y solo cuando baja a verla. Contando de que, cuando ella menciona ese tema, Natsu se molesta… ¿Por qué? ¿Abrían hechos ocultos detrás de esa bufanda?

La foto… en esa foto se encontraba el, Loke y una extraña mujer ¿Quién era? Además, Natsu se veía feliz y más joven. Bueno, el siempre finge ser un chico alegre y extrovertido pero… por alguna razón, a Lucy le parecía que esa sonrisa era verdadera, y nada falsa.

Debía comenzar a investigar en cuanto antes.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::_

-¿Están diciendo que la Coneja desapareció?- pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

Asintieron.

-Pasaron dos días…- hablo Juvia- ya no sabemos qué hacer.-

-Creo que ya es hora de hablar con la policía.- dijo Gray.

Erza asintió.

-Al principio creí que no era de preocuparse mucho pero…- suspiro- el problema ya es muy grave.-

-¿No creen que deberíamos contactar a algún familiar o alguien más cercano antes?-

-Creo que tienes razón, pero no se mucho de la vida personal de Lucy.- opino Erza- Levy, tu eres más cercana a ella ¿a quién crees que podemos contactar?-

Se giraron a mirarla, ella no había hablado desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Enana?-

Levy se encontraba sentada un poco apartada, con la cabeza mirando al suelo y sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Levy-san ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto en un tono de preocupación Juvia.

La nombrada dio un suspiro intentando calmarse y concentrarse, pero no pudo. Oyeron como comenzaba a sollozar. Coloco sus manos en su rostro, para evitar que vieran sus lagrimas.

Gajeel se acerco a ella y la abrazo, en un intento de consuelo. La pequeña chica lloro sobre el pecho del chico.

Los otros tres, miraban tristes y conmovidos la escena. Después de todo, Levy era la más afectada en todo eso.

Luego de unos minutos, se tranquilizo y respiro hondo.

-Lu-chan…- hablo, todos la miraron atentamente.- Lu-chan… en familia, solo tiene a su padre, Jude Heartfilia.-

-¿Sabes donde vive?- pregunto Gray.

Levy dudo un momento.

-Me conto que… ellos Vivian en un pequeño pueblo, pero no se si el aun sigue viviendo allí…- dijo.

-Mejor llamemos al padre, será lo mejor que podemos hacer antes de hablar con la policía.- Erza se levanto de su asiento y los demás la imitaron.

Solo eran unos ingenuos mas ¿no es así?

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::_

Natsu abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una Lucy dormida sobre la cama, se veía bastante tranquila, a diferencia de cuando estaba despierta y con él. Bueno, no la culpaba.

Se acerco lentamente y se le quedo observando, jamás se cansaría de maravillarse con la imagen de la rubia.

Lucy se encontraba con el pelo completamente suelto, desparramado por la almohada. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Se encontraba en una posición bastante provocativa, tenía sus piernas levemente abiertas y sus brazos a los costados. Llevaba bragas puestas y una pequeña remera que le dejaba el vientre al descubierto. A los ojos del lobo, se veía _deliciosa._

Se acerco a la rubia y decidió olfatearla, más un sonido de parte de ella lo detuvo.

-Lo…ke.- susurro entre sueños.

Natsu Dragnnel pocas veces sintió esa sensación de celos y odio ¿Por qué soñaba con ese bastardo? Tampoco comprendía la razón de sus celos ¿Qué le interesaba a el de quien este enamorada su víctima? Al fin y al cabo, ella ahora se encontraba secuestrada y guardada por el mismo. No debía de que preocuparse ¿cierto?

Se sintió confuso. Quiso despertar a Lucy y callarla y olvidar que menciono a ese hombre, que ella susurre su nombre. Que soñara con él.

Más no pudo –por alguna extraña razón- y se fue corriendo. Mientras más rápido se marchara de ahí mejor, antes de que cometiera una locura y mandara todo a la mierda.

Lucy despertó asustada al oir el portazo de la puerta ¿había sido Natsu? Si, lo más probable era que sí.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar sola e investigar un poco. Se paró enseguida y recorrió toda la habitación. Camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta de madera que había en un rincón de la habitación.

No, no era la de salida. Lucy estaba segura de que Natsu escondía algo de suma importancia allí dentro.

Intento abrir, obviamente se encontraba cerrada ¿abría llave? ¿Dónde? Lo más probable es que arriba…

Observo la puerta de salida fijamente.

-_Debo intentarlo…- _pensó_- si no, no conseguiré nada.-_

Corrió hacia la puerta de salida, se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba sin llave ¿Natsu habia salido apresurado? ¡Qué bobo! ¡Ja!

Con una sonrisa de victoria, corrió hacia dentro de la casa. Podría escapar y volver con sus amigos. Podría escapar y no volver a ver a ese demonio. Podría escapar y contarles a todos quien era realmente Natsu Dragnnel.

Pero no podía. Lucy debía y quería saber sobre el chico de la bufanda blanca.

Corrió hacia los muebles, específicamente donde se encontraba la foto. No estaba ¿Por qué mierda no estaba?

Fue hacia los cajones. Habia miles de papeles, parecían cuentas o algo así. A la rubia le pareció que no tenían nada de importante y decidió seguir buscando en otro lugar.

Más pudo divisar, entre todos esos papeles, un sobre con una carta. La curiosidad la invadió enseguida. Tomo la carta y leyó los destinatarios.

-De... ¿Ignnel Dragnnel?- dijo en tono confundido- para… mi querido hijo Natsu…-

Estaba a punto de abrir la carta, estaba segura de que algo abría ¿Natsu no habia mencionado que vivía solo? Jamás había mencionado a sus padres o familia…

Comenzó a abrirla, mas sintió a alguien detrás suyo. El miedo la invadió de repente. Se giro y lo vio con expresión mareada y su cara roja.

-¿N…natsu?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_La luz fue vista por unos ojos traicioneros_

_Prófugos de la oscuridad._

_Ni en sombras presentía, cuan peligrosamente_

_Se está acercando su final"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tratare de hacer capitulos mas largos, lo prometo. El pasado de Natsu ya casi sale a la luz y al parecer, como ya notan, ya tiene sentimientos por nuestra rubia :3**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Kira

Alessia Scarlet

yaissa-chan

NerumiLuka: ADORO vocaloid *.* jajaaj se nota que eres fan de Death Note! XD

Guest: no te olvide, solo que yo menciono cuando se comenta el capitulo anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

Bye byeee nwn


	10. Necesidad

"_Porque hay un corazón que se parte_

_Cuando te vas a ninguna parte._

_Y tú sabes que tu lugar esta aquí,_

_Junto a mi"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 10:**

"**Necesidad"**

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos y sentimientos que lo invadían.

Escuchar a Lucy susurrar el nombre de ese bastardo… le daba ganas de vomitar ¿Por qué soñaba con él? ¿Lo amaba? No, se negaba a aceptar eso.

¿Por qué se enfadaba? ¿Qué le importaba a el? Lucy era su víctima, otra más. Otra pobre condenada que fue a parar bajo las garras del lobo feroz ¿acaso importaba saber que sentimientos tenia ella? Solo sabía que Lucy le odiaba con todo su ser…

Y dolía.

¿Por qué mierda dolía?

Se apoyo contra una pared cercana, intentando tomar fuerzas y equilibrio.

Pensó en la primera vez que vio a Lucy y sonrió. Ella le sonreía en ese momento, lo hacía con sinceridad y alegría.

Pensó en Lucy cuando se sonrojaba al estar con _su yo falso_.

Pensó en Lucy cuando lo comenzó a ignorar un poco.

Pensó en Lucy cuando se había sonrojado completamente ese día en el parque, cuando él se le había acercado y ligeramente coqueteando.

Pensó en Lucy, mas roja que antes, cuando la sedujo en su casa.

Pensó en la expresión de terror de Lucy al ver _su verdadero yo._

Y pensó en Lucy cuando le había gritado que lo odiaba.

En cada uno de esos aspectos, Lucy era perfecta. Odiándolo, queriéndolo, temiéndole o lo que sea, era perfecta.

Sonrió. Y la pregunta ¿En que forma sonreía? ¡Había dado tantas sonrisas a tantas personas! Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las sonrisas verdaderas y falsas que la tenia.

Macabra, feliz, tenebrosa, asesina, nerviosa, extrovertida, lujuriosa, arrogante, burlesca, y mil más ¿Cómo le podría llamar a esa?

La sonrisa que solo le dedicaría a Lucy.

Continúo unos minutos más hundido en sus pensamientos extraños. Cuando recordó el resto de su triste pasado.

_-No debí haberte parido.-_

_-¿Quién querría a un niño tan feo e idiota como tú?-_

_-Después de todo, Leo no se enterara…-_

_-N…natsu-nii… S-sálvame…-_

Se tomo con ambas manos su cabeza, queriendo olvidarlo todo. Las imágenes y voces dominaron su mente y lo comenzaron a atormentar. Se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, haciéndose daño.

La desesperación lo invadió y luego de mucho tiempo, verdaderamente perdió toda su cordura. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Ah, cierto. Volvió a ser por unos instantes, el niño miedoso que había sido.

Sus rodillas cayeron violentamente al suelo. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y a pesarle. La verdadera soledad lo invadió una vez más y se abrazo a sí mismo.

_El lobo se veía débil. _

Necesito algo con que descargar su desesperación y tristeza. Levanto la cabeza, y trato –como podía- dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba ella, la única persona que, de un modo u otro, tenía en su vida.

-Lucy…-

Corrió hacia su única salvación.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :_

Marco el número, temblando levemente ¿Qué diría?

-¿Cómo creen que se lo tomara?- pregunto Gray.

-Lo más probable es que se asuste ¿cierto? Después de todo es su padre…- respondió Juvia.

Quería comentar que la relación de Lucy con su padre no era muy buena… pero mejor sería callar.

Gajeel había conseguido el número del padre de quien sabe dónde y de qué forma… mejor sería no saberlo. Levy, con el teléfono en su oído derecho, espero a que alguien contestara. Pasaron unos segundos y por fin…

_-¿Diga?- se oyó la voz de un hombre mayor al otro lado de la línea._

Levy se sobresalto y sonrojo levemente. Todos la observaron atentos.

-Eh… etto… s-soy- respiro hondo- mucho gusto, señor Heartfilia, soy Levy Mcgarden.-

Se oyó un silencio.

-Soy una amiga muy cercana a su hija, Lucy.- aclaro.

_-Oh, ya veo ¿En qué puedo ofrecerle?- la voz sonaba interesada, mas no muy sorprendida._

-Ehhh…- la pequeña se giro a ver a sus amigos. Estos le dieron señas de que sigua hablando.

-Ne…necesito comunicarle algo sobre Lucy- su mirada se torno triste- es grave y preocupante.-

El hombre no emitía ningún sonido, mas Levy lograba saber que él la escuchaba atentamente.

-Hace... Hace dos días que Lucy no aparece- continuo- la hemos buscado por varios sitios y en casi toda la ciudad. También hablamos con otras personas conocidas de ella y nadie sabe nada al respecto…- Levy suspiro.

_-¿Desapareció?- se oyó._

-S-si.- dijo Levy- planeábamos, junto con los demás, avisar a la policía…Pero antes quería hacer le comunicar a usted sobre lo ocurrido.-

Silencio.

-Sé que es muy grave, señor- le consoló la chica.- pero estoy segu-

Jude había colgado el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede, Levy? – pregunto Erza.

Levy observaba sorprendida el teléfono.

-Me corto.-

-¿Te corto? ¿Por qué?- pregunto algo fastidiado Gajeel- y nosotros que nos tomamos las molestias en llamarlo…-

Se continuaron quejando los cuatro. Más Levy solo fijaba su vista en el aparato, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Suspiro.

Tendrían que encargarse de eso ellos mismos.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::_

Natsu corría hacia la casa desesperado. Se había chocado contra miles de personas, pero poco le importo.

Abrio la puerta lentamente, ya al llegar a su casa. Con la vista borrosa y ya mareada, recorrió con la mirada su sala.

Vio a la rubia.

Normalmente Natsu la habría tomado violentamente, la habría dormido y llevado de vuelta a la oscura y fría habitación. O le habría quitado ese papel sin importancia que el observaba…

Se acerco hacia la rubia con pasos lentos y pesados.

Se observaban fijamente. Unos ojos asustados y otros misteriosos. Lucy había sido descubierta, su plan mal interpretado no había funcionado.

Lucy intentaba torpemente y disimuladamente guardar la carta en el cajón. Se encontraba helada, no podría escapar, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Normalmente Natsu se enfadaría y la intimidaría con su mirada fría. Mas no fue así.

Su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba un poco ¿fiebre, quizás? Y juraba ver en sus ojos, que amenazaban con salir varias lágrimas.

Natsu dio un paso, sosteniéndose de la pared. Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás, Natsu dio otros dos mas rápidos, la rubia lo imito pero hacia atrás. Ya harto, el peli rosa –con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento- se abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡Kya!- grito Lucy.

Por un momento creyó que la golpearía o algo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe o la amenaza.

Pero l único que sintió fueron los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos moviéndose con desesperación.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. No era la primera vez que la besaba, sin embargo, no se esperaba esa reacción. Además… ese era un beso lleno de ¿desesperación? ¿Miedo?

Natsu la abrazo con fuerza en la cintura, rogándole que le correspondiera. Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y esta los abrió inconscientemente. Aprovecho para explorar su cavidad con su lengua.

Lucy sabía que era imposible el escapar de el, le correspondió, inexperta. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

Se continuaron besando con fervor. Natsu, ya aburrido de tener solo eso, la cargo entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase.

-¿Natsu?- Lucy adivino en pocos segundos a donde quería llegar Natsu ¿iría mas lejos esta vez?

Abrio la puerta de la habitación subterránea de una patada, no se molesto en cerrarla, ya lo haría mas tarde. La empujo hacia la cama, aun besándola con desesperación. Lucy sabia que intentar detenerlo no haría más que enfurecerlo más, así que correspondió poco a poco.

Natsu comenzó a descender hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, logrando hacer que Lucy soltara sensuales gemidos.

Tomo ambos senos de la chica y los masajeo con agilidad, Lucy había comenzado a gemir. Le subió la remera hasta el cuello y, sin dudar o detenerse, se lanzo a succionar uno de sus senos y continuo masajeando el otro. Oyó como Lucy comenzaba a gemir con más fuerza.

-Ahhh…N-natsu…-

Continúo un rato lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de la rubia, hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba más. Se dirigió al rostro de Lucy y unió sus labios en otro apasionante beso. Una mano traviesa se dirigía a las bragas de Lucy, esta abrió los ojos.

Se separaron cuando ya no tenían aire. Lucy sintió como el peli rosa acariciaba su intimidad con fuerza. El chico la miraba a los ojos.

-¡Aahh!… N-n-nats…u- Lucy se estaba volviendo loca, giro su rostro hacia un costado.

Pero Natsu tomo con algo de rudeza su rostro, girándolo hacia el frente para que se miraran a los ojos.

Mientras seguía tocándola allí abajo, acerco su rostro hacia su oído.

-Quiero ver tu cara llena de placer, Lucy.- le susurro haciéndole cosquillas.- quiero ver todo de ti.-

-¿Natsu? ¡Ah!- sintió como el chico introducía de golpe dos dedos dentro de ella.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras Natsu se encargaba de hacer gozar a Lucy con sus caricias.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin que les interesase nada mas en el mundo. Lucy se olvido de todo y simplemente se dedico a observar a su secuestrador.

Vio esos cálidos ojos chocolate, maravillándose una vez más con ellos. Lucy le daba un extraño sentimiento ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan extraño?

_-¡Yo te amo! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, no me importa!-_

_-Eres una mentirosa. Lo tuyo o es amor ni necesidad, es adicción.-_

Abrió los ojos al recordar el último recuerdo que lo atormentaba de su pasado. Retiro su mano del interior de Lucy.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto la rubia con la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pues necesitaba tranquilizarse luego de esa ola de placer que Natsu le dio. Los abrió sorprendida al sentir como caían gotas en su mejilla.

El chico estaba llorando.

-¿N-natsu?- pregunto- ¿Qué te sucede?-

El peli rosa la abrazo fuertemente contra él y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, mientras continuaba llorando.

Lucy no sabía qué carajo hacer. E decir, tenia al chico que la secuestro y hacia diez segundos dándole sexo y ahora se encontraba llorando.

¿Y si aprovechaba para escapar? Después de todo, parecía indefenso…

Pero a Lucy le dio una punzada en su pecho al imaginarse dejarlo solo llorando.

Díganle loca, chiflada, enferma o como quieran. Pero a Lucy le angustiaba ver a Natsu en ese estado, incluso a ella le daban ganas de llorar.

Puso una mano en su espalda y con la otra acaricio sus cabellos rosados, en un intento de consuelo. Natsu se aferro más a ella, pegando cuerpo a cuerpo cada vez mas.

Continúo lamentándose otro rato hasta que se calmo. Lucy pensó que se había dormido profundamente.

Quiso quitárselo de encima, mas sintió como el chico la acercaba mas, si es que se podía.

-Quédate…- su voz estaba quebrada.- quédate conmigo, Lucy. No quiero que te vayas… No quiero estar solo otra vez…-

Abrió los ojos como platos al oír sus palabras ¿Quería que se quedara? ¿Para qué, para matarla?

-Te necesito, Luce.- levanto su rostro, mirando ese hermoso rostro todo rojo.- Estoy enamorado de ti.- dicho esto unió sus labios con los de ella.

Esta de mas decir que la rubia estaba más que sorprendida.

O el chico era estúpido o realmente estaba loco.

.

.

.

.

"_Nos volvemos algo locos y un poco mas…_

_Queriendo sobrevivir"_

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Primer lemon "largo" que hago. Díganme ¿ Que les pareció? ¿Soy pésima haciendo lemon? ¿O voy por buen camino? XD**

**Quiero, o el que quiera, que los que leen este fic, traten de adivinar algo. Ya todos saben que este fic esta basado en Caperucita Roja ¿verdad? Bien, ya sebemos quien es Caperucita, quien es el lobo y quien es el cazador. Ahora ¿quienes son la madre y quien es la abuelita? Es algo que iran averiguando en los proximos capitulos. Cuando se enteren quien es la abuelita, penaran que estoy drogada o algo XD**

**¿Que haran Levy y los demas? ¿Donde quedara Loke? ¿Que son todos esos recuerdos de Natsu? ¿En verdad se enamoro de Lucy? ¿Que piensa ella? Todas las respuestas en los siguientes caps! :3**

_Agradecimientos:_

_Kira: _gracias!

_NerumiLuka: _lo se, todos deben odiar a Loke XD Emm.. con lo de Lissana, cuando leas mas adelante me odiaras XD

_eliiotaku: _elii-chan! (sep, te dire asi) oh dios, perdiste tu muñequito de gohan? DD: me paso muuchas veces! hay que darle a tu madre una leccion è.e

_Natsume Takahashi: _la verdad, es que tengo toda la historia planeada, pero los capitulos, sinceramente no lo se XD

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Review? :33_


	11. Amor convertido en adiccion

"_La soledad es como un grueso abrigo._

_Pero por más que me lo ponga,_

_No podre calmar el frio de mi corazón"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Perfect Victim. Capitulo 11:**

"**El amor convertido en adicción"**

La siguió besando con pasión, deseando de una mancera u otra, ser correspondido. Mas Lucy no sabía que decir, que hacer o que pensar ¿Debía sonrojarse? ¿Alegrarse? ¿Asustarse o asquearse? Ningún chico se le había declarado jamás, y que el primer chico sea un psicópata, secuestrador –y sexy- y se te declare… es un poco ¿extraño?

Natsu le dio más intensidad al beso, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de Lucy ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esa acción? No lo sabía, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho al peli rosa. Solo sabía que la repetiría muchas veces más.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Lucy respiro hondo.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar, el chico la miro curioso- yo…pienso que…- se le trababan las palabras ¿Cómo reaccionaría Natsu?

El chico le resto importancia a lo que le quería decir Lucy, comenzó a besar su mejilla izquierda y repartió varios besos por su rostro.

-Natsu.- la miro, con sus labios a punto de rozarse y sus ojos mirándose fijamente.- lo tuyo no es amor, es… adicción.-

Mal hecho, Lucy. Natsu mostro un rostro enfurecido y molesto.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mis sentimientos?- le ataco.- ¡Yo sé cuando es amor y cuando es adicción!-

Lucy frunció el ceño, molesta. El lobo vería el lado violento de Caperucita Roja.

-¿Amor?- le desafío con los ojos- Me has engañado, separado de mi vida y casi violado. Todos eso en casi cuatro días ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de mí?-

-Luce ¿Tu no me amas?- noto como el tono de voz del chico era ¿tierno? ¿Triste?

Bien, digamos que Lucy se quedo más que encantada. El rostro de Natsu estaba levemente rojo, sus ojos de cachorrito y un puchero en sus labios ¿Vieron su cara? Esa es la de Lucy, toda roja y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

¿Pero qué carajos sucedía? ¡Hacia un minuto era un hombre frio y sin corazón! ¿Se puede pasar tan rápido de personalidad?

No importa las veces que se repita en su cabeza la duda: ¿Era idiota o realmente estaba loco?

Vio como la chica abrió sus labios para hablar. Asustado por la obvia respuesta, la beso violentamente.

Era un beso de miedo y negación. Lucy confirmo que, aunque sea inteligente y calculador, también era un niño al que no le podrías decir que no. Intento separarlo lo más que pudo, mas el solo se acercaba más a ella y no le daba posibilidad de escape.

Lucy pudo oír débilmente el sonido del timbre.

-N…nat-su- intento decir entre besos- e-el tim…b-re- Natsu la besaba cada vez más salvaje y más rápido.

-No iré.- dijo en un susurro, volviendo a besarla.

El molesto sonido se hizo más repetitivo y más fuerte, cosa que fastidio a Natsu. Bufo molesto y se dirigió con velocidad a la puerta.

-No te muevas de ahí.- le dijo saliendo.- ya pronto continuaremos con lo que dejamos, amor.- le dio una sonrisa sensual y cerró la puerta.

Lucy se sonrojo de pies a cabeza ¡Le dijo amor! ¿Quién mierda se creía?

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::_

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un hombre con uniforme de policía y una sonrisita que fastidiaba. Natsu mostro su sonrisa extrovertida.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué se le ofrece?- saludo.

-Buenas tardes, buen hombre.- saludo tomándose de su gorra.- necesito informarle y cuestionarle sobre un caso.

Natsu parpadeo.

-¿Qué caso?-

-Me han dicho que usted es un conocido o amigo de Lucy Heartfilia ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

Asintió.

-Desapareció hace más de tres días y no hay rastro de la señorita ¿Usted sabe algo o piensa algo al respecto?-

Sonrió con superioridad en su interior ¡Con que de eso se trataba! Se podría haber dado cuenta enseguida, pero Lucy sí que lo atonto… cambio su sonrisa arrogante por una boba. Le encantaba pensar que por más que buscaran por cada esquina de todo el mundo, ella ahora estaba bajo su dominio y que jamás la encontrarían.

-¿Desapareció?- fingió un tono de sorpresa y preocupación- ¡Que terrible!-

El hombre asintió preocupado.

-Necesitaríamos que viniera con nosotros hacia el cuartel, para hacerle unas preguntas.-

Bufo molesto en su interior. El quería volver con Lucy y no tenía muchas ganas de fingir no saber sobre algo que el mismo provoco. Incluso ya se sentía emocionado por lo de hacia unos minutos con la rubia….

-De acuerdo, mientras más pueda ayudar, mejor.- le dio una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces acompáñenos, será solo media hora.- comenzó a caminar hacia el auto estacionado, mientras Natsu cerraba la puerta.

_-Espérame un poco más, Luce.- _pensó.

Subieron al coche, comenzando a andar.

-Tengo una duda ¿Quién presento la denuncia?- pregunto.

-Oh, han sido amigos de la señorita ¿Cómo era su nombre? Levy…- comenzó a hablar.-

Más Dragnnel no necesitaba saber más. Soltó una pequeña rosa burlona. Sabía que esos ingenuos se meterían tarde o temprano.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lucy se quedo observando la puerta fijamente ¿Quién era? Natsu se estaba tardando mucho… La mirada de la rubia era… ¿molesta? O también… ¿impaciente?

Negó con la cabeza ¡No es como si quisiera seguir con lo de hacia unos momentos con Natsu! Esta de mas decir que Lucy estaba toda sonrojada.*

Recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, cansada.

-_Estoy enamorado de ti.-"_

Mentiroso.

Natsu estaba realmente loco. Para Lucy, era imposible que fuera eso. Debía ser solo un truco para distraerla.

Después de todo, ella le odiaba ¿cierto?...

Suspiro. Se recostro y se cubrió con las sabanas, intentando dormir.

…_¿Cierto?_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::_

Saludo con la mano y fingida alegría al ver a los amigos de su víctima. Se acercaron a él.

-¡Natsu!- le saludo Levy.

-¡Hola!- puso una mirada de preocupación- ¿es cierto lo de Lucy?-

-Si…Estamos muy preocupados todos.- hablo Levy.

-Pero estoy segura de que hay una explicación por su repentina desaparición y seguro la encontraremos.- sonrió Erza.

Ese día solo estaban Erza y Levy, los demás seguían buscando por su lado.

-_Sigan soñando- _pensó.

-¡Mira Natsu! Ya es tu turno.- señalo la peli azul.

Entro a la sala para comenzar sus falsas respuestas. Al cabo de un buen rato, le dejaron libre ¡Que fastidiosos! Los odiaba a todos y les resultaban patéticos e ingenuos. A Natsu lo que menos le importo fue la preocupación de todos. Sin embargo, vaya que fastidiaban.

-Te tendremos en contacto ¿sí?- dijo Erza- tu dinos enseguida si notas algo o ves algo.-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Confíen en mi!- se saludaron con la mano y Natsu vio desaparecer el auto en el que iban las dos chicas.

-Algún día los matare a todos.- dio una de sus muchas sonrisas macabras y se dirigió a su casa.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::_

Le costó llegar tranquilamente a su casa, puesto que se acercaba una tormenta. El cielo estaba completamente negro y se oían los relámpagos y rayos, era una tormenta de "película".

Abrió la puerta ansioso puesto a que deseaba volver con _su _rubia. Corrió desesperado por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación secreta, la cual Lucy bautizo como "el infierno" o "el bosque".

Al abrir la sucia y malgastada puerta del "bosque", se sorprendió al no ver a nadie. Recorrió la mirada por la habitación y no encontró a Lucy, tampoco estaba en la cama ¿Habría escapado? No. Imposible. Ambas puertas estaban perfectamente cerradas y el abría notado algo fuera de lugar en su casa.

Se oía como soplaba el furioso viento y era acompañado por la insistente lluvia. Más Dragnnel no le dio importancia.

-¡Lucy!- grito y le acompaño un trueno.

Silencio.

-¿Te estás escondiendo?- rio- vamos, se que te a gustado lo anterior.-

Sonó otro más fuerte, incluso Natsu se sorprendió un poco.

-Lo siento, tuve que irme a hacer un par de cosas.- pensó en decirle lo del interrogatorio, pero por si acaso desecho esa idea.

Oyo un ruido dentro de la habitación, específicamente dentro de un armario vacio y abandonado que tenía en un rincón. Se acerco con paso decidido y abrió las puertas violentamente.

-¿Lucy?- pestañeo confundido.

Yacía la rubia, con ambos brazos en sus oídos para no oir, y su cabeza en sus piernas para no mirar. Temblaba levemente y estaba cubierta con unas sabanas. Ella subió su cabeza al sentir débilmente como interrumpían su soledad.

Natsu noto lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

Estaba a punto de hablar pero un trueno le interrumpió, volviendo enseguida a su posición anterior.

Pestañeo confundido.

-¿Pero qué mierda te sucede?- acerco su mano hacia su desnudo brazo y noto como su cuerpo estaba completamente helado.

-Lucy, estas fría.-

No le dio caso y continúo lamentándose en su pequeño mundo. El peli rosa bufo fastidiado. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Lucy… no me digas que le temes a las tormentas.-

La chica se encogió mas, debido a la vergüenza. Natsu solto una carcajada que fue acompañada por la ruidosa tormenta. Lucy subió su cabeza, mirándole molesta. Tenía sus mejillas infladas, lagrimas en sus ojos y estaba toda sonrojada.

-¿D-de que te ríes?-

Natsu se tranquilizo y observo con una mirada dulce a Lucy. Esta se sonrojo al máximo. No importaba cuantas facetas tuviera Natsu, todas eran malditamente irresistibles.

-Eres como una niña.- dicha esto, la cargo entre sus brazos como a una princesa.

-¡H-hey!- Lucy intento escaparse y reprocharle más Natsu le estampo un beso para callara y tranquilizarla.

Cerró sus ojos, encantada por el dulce beso que su secuestrador le ofrecía. Se olvido de su miedo y de que afuera había una tormenta furiosa. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

Natsu se dirigió a la cama y la arropo delicadamente. Lucy estaba realmente confusa, la escena parecía de un padre tranquilizando a su hija y dándole las buenas noches. Pero Lucy sentía que eso era más que una escena de paternidad… además, ella quería que fuera –secretamente- _algo más_ que una escena familiar.

La miro una última vez y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta, pero sintió como tiraban de su camisa. Se giro y vio a una Lucy toda sonrojada y con la mirada apenada.

-Q-quédate c-c-conmigo –p-or favor…-

Natsu sonrió entre dientes, feliz por la petición de la rubia ¿Cómo no estarlo? Podría tranquilamente quedarse si él quería por más que ella no. Pero que ella se lo pida de esa forma tan tierna le encantaba.

-Si insistes.- rio y se recostó en la cama y se metió en las sabanas. Tomo el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos y la pego contra su cuerpo. Lucy apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

"_Cálido"_ fue lo primero que pensó ella.

Se durmieron enseguida. Felices por la compañía del otro.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::_

Se encontraba Loke tirado sobre su malgastado sillón, con ojeras en los ojos y con una botella de whisky en su mano.

-Karen, nada es lo mismo sin ti.- dio un sorbo.

¿Dónde mierda se encontraba Heartfilia?

"Después de todo, Leo no se enterara"

.

.

.

.

_El lobo corría divertido esquivando los arboles,_

_Corría y corría, pero jamás se cansaría._

_Y gritaba riendo:_

"_¡Alcáncenme si pueden, idiotas!"_

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

__**Aqui otro -corto- capitulo :3 Diganme ¿les gustan los momentos Nalu que hago? ¿Y el Natsu psicopata bipolar sexy? XD**

_Agradecimientos:_

_NerumiLuka: _nono, falta bastaaante para que descubras quien es la abuelita. La madre ya lo veras, si lo piensas bien. Y no, no es Jude XD

_Kira_

_lucydrageenil13_

_Son Gashi Uchiha_

_Cristi Sora Dragnnel_

_Boogieman13: _te felicito, ame tu reflexion, y es muy cierta es el mensaje que quise dar c: Espero que disfrutes el resto del fic w

_Monotone Princess: _aqui tienes tu capitulo XD

_elii-chan :3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Review? n.n_


	12. Podrida

"_¿Acaso naci para enamorarme de ti?_

_Te amo, este cliché no me satisface…_

_Pero me hace querer vomitar._

_¡Ah, yo te amare eternamente!"_

_** Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 12:**

"**Podrida"**

Un día, dos días, tres días, una semana, dos semanas, un mes y finalmente dos meses. Todo ese tiempo desde la "extraña" desaparición de Lucy Heartfilia.

17 de Mayo, Levy MCgarden ya no sabía qué hacer o a quien recurrir. Los "profesionales" habían hecho todo lo posible para su alcance, Erza y los demás ayudaban como podían, la gran mayoría de todos los conocidos o amigos trataban de ayudar en algo. Y para colmo, Jude no había opinado nada al respecto ¿Qué clase de padre era?

Claro que, ninguno se podía imaginar donde verdaderamente podría estar la rubia y con quien. Y además, que era lo que le esperaba.

Las esperanzas se agotaban, la poca ayuda se rendía y la angustia ganaba. La pobre chica estaba desesperada.

Dos malditos meses sin rastro alguno de su querida amiga ¿Qué más debía hacer? Ella hacia todo lo que trataba ¡enserio! Pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Solo Erza, Juvia, Gray y Gajeel la ayudaban a seguir adelante, puesto a que ellos también estaban hundidos en una profunda tristeza… pero no se comparaba nada a la de ella.

"_Soy como su madre" _había mencionado varios meses atrás Levy, riendo. Claro que muchos lo habrán tomado de chiste. Pero tanto Levy como Lucy lo decían de verdad.

Levy era como la madre-hermana de Lucy.

En una triste tarde, se encontraba Levy en la biblioteca de su pequeño departamento ordenando unos libros que había dejado tirados por ahí. _"Peter Pan y Wendy", "Romeo y Julieta", "Dracula", _ella siempre había amado y atesorado los clásicos. Pues para Levy, la mejor literatura era la clásica, pero dejemos eso para después.

Entre todos esos libros, pudo observar uno de tapa roja con una niña y un lobo detrás _"La caperucita y el lobo". _Suspiro y decidió guardarlo detrás de los otros.

-¿No lo seguirás leyendo?- oyó la voz de Gajeel detrás suyo- después de todo, a ti te gustaba mucho ese libro.-

Le dio una mirada melancólica, suspiro y lo dejo sobre la mesita.

-Me recuerda tanto a Lu-chan…-

Había dejado de leerlo desde la desaparición de su amiga.

A veces Levy se preguntaba si Lucy en verdad no era Caperucita Roja quitada del cuento.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tristeza y angustia es lo que habitaba dentro de los amigos de Lucy. Pero, se preguntaran ¿Qué piensa Lucy en su situación?

Trataba desesperadamente de averiguarlo ¿Qué sentía ella estando atrapada en esa habitación del infierno? No lo sabía. Intentaba saberlo ¡Pero, mierda que no tenía idea!

Lo normal sería odiarle (que ese fue el sentimiento que tuvo el primer mes) o que le dé nauseas con solo verle la cara.

Pero Lucy no podía.

Ella no podía verlo y odiarlo, pero tampoco amarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué correspondía a los desesperados y dulces besos que Natsu le daba? ¿Por qué suspiraba complacida por sus caricias? ¿Por qué le consolaba las noches en que –extrañamente- su secuestrador se despertaba llorando?

¿Por qué, maldita sea?

No. Lucy no estaba enamorada. Ella no podía ni lo sentía ¿Entonces que sentía? Sabía que sería llevada por la locura si aceptaba vivir allí por el resto de sus días.

Quería –como correspondía- escapar lo más rápido posible y olvidarlo. Contarles a todos lo que había pasado y quien era en verdad el asesino de las mujeres o el autentico lobo feroz.

Había algo que le impedía.

Bueno, no era solo el hecho de que estaba en una habitación subterránea y bajo llave. Lucy estaba segura que detrás del Dragnnel había un triste y horrible pasado. Es decir, ella no creía que de un día para el otro el chico se volvió loco y haya decidido secuestrar mujeres.

La rutina de vida de Lucy era levantarse, ser besada por Natsu, comer y luego ser coqueteada por Natsu. Luego leer algunos libros que le prestó y esperarlo. Ser besada y ser acariciada por Natsu en las próximas tres horas, comer, volver a ser coqueteada por el peli rosa y finalmente irse a dormir. Si, dormir con Natsu.

¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¡No quería ser un juguete para mimar y tener sexo!

Pero, carajo, cuando el chico la besaba la hacía sentir bien, en los cielos. Lucy jura que puede sentir también deseo y, sobretodo, amor.

Pero ella seguiría insistiendo que Natsu no estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se lo habría dicho a otra de sus victimas, o a diez, o a veinte ¡O a todas!

Ella no sería otra más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Natsu se acerco a ella con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera escondiendo algo, y con una pequeña y astuta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adivina lo que tengo para ti, Lucy.- ensancho su sonrisa.

Lucy suspiro.

-¿Qué es, Natsu?- admitía que estaba un poco curiosa.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, Lucy por instino retrocedió hasta quedar pegada en el respaldo de la cama y Natsu. Enseguida, le implanto un beso en sus labios, Lucy noto como Natsu quería llegar mas lejos.

Intento separarlo con la –poca- fuerza que tenia, mas Natsu se pego mas a ella. Luego se sepeararon por falta de aire.

Lucy estaba a punto de hablar hasta que el peli rosa puso su regalo entre ambos rostros. Lucy pesañeo confundida, intentando leer el nombre del libro que le habia comprado. Sonrio alegremete al leer el ttulo de lo que siempre habia querido tener.

-¡Alicia!- grito entusiasmada tomando el libro entre sus manos.

Natsu sonrio bobamente al ver a la rubia. Nunca la habia visto con esa expresión alegre y soncera en su rostro. Toda esa felicidad por un libro ¡Que infantil y tierna era!

-¡Gracias Natsu!- le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo feliz al peli rosa.

-De nada Luce.- noto como Lucy abria el libro para ver su contenido.- pero ¿sabes? Todo tiene un precio y yo…-

-¡Levy-chan siempre quiso este libro!- fue cortado por las palabras de Lucy.- ¡me gustaría mostrárselo algún dia! ¡se pondrá muy feliz!- noto que se hablaba a si misma.

Su sonrisa se borro al insante. Mostro un rostro frio y enfadado.

-No te permito hablar de otra persona que no sea yo.- dijo.

Lucy levanto la cabeza hacia el, sorprendida.

-¿Eh?-

Se acerco a ella y le quito violentamente el libro de sus manos, asustándola. Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando su verdadera naturaleza. Dragnnel lanzo el libro violentamente contra el armario vacio, provocando un gran ruido. Lucy temblo.

-¿N-natsu?-

El nombrado la penetro con la mirada, intimidándola.

-Mirame a mi, Lucy.-la miro friamente, haciéndola estremecer.- Solo a mi. Y yo solo te mirare a ti. Tu estas bajo mi techo, y no tienes derecho de hablar ni ver a nadie. Ni siquiera pensar en esa persona.-

Se alejo de ella y se marcho hacia la puerta. La rubia se sobre salto por el violento portazo.

Escondio su rostro en sus manos, llorando.

Estaba completamente loco. Definitivamente no lo amaría jamás ¡Jamas se enamoraría de un loco como el!

Al menos que ella también se volviera loca.

"-¡_Pero es que yo no quiero tratar con gente loca!"-_

_-Oh, eso no se puede evitar. Todos estamos locos aquí. Yo estoy loco y tú también.-_

_-¿Y cómo sabes tú que estoy loca?-_

_-Tienes que estarlo, o no habrías venido aquí-"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::_

¿Por qué Levy esta ilusionada?

22 de mayo, jueves, una persona llego a darle esperanza a su vida.

En esos dos meses y un poco más, nada ni nadie habían servido de ayuda. El caso de Lucy no tenia cabeza ni pies y no había pista alguna, tampoco había aparición de Loke. Y la experiencia de Mirajene no ayudaba mucho.

Como el caso ya no iba a ninguna parte, un policía menciono que tendrían que llamar a un profesional. Se había mencionado también que, este profesional había recibido ya varios casos de estas mujeres desaparecidas, pero jamás pudo hacer nada.

Todo esto ocurrió un día antes, el 21 de mayo:

_Levy se encontraba en la comisaria junto con Gajeel y Erza, esperando al resto de sus compañeros. _

_-Señores.- les llamo un policía.- como ya no sabemos qué mas hacer, y esto casi no está a nuestro nivel, decidimos llamar a un profesional.-_

_Pestañearon sorprendidos. Levy tuvo un rayo de esperanza._

_-¿Y nos ayudara?-_

_-Pues… lo más probable es que si.- trato de sonreír._

_-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Erza.- ¿Cuándo podemos recurrir a el?-_

_-Vengan aquí mismo el mañana entre las dos y las cinco de la tarde.- les extendió un pequeño papel.- el los estará esperando.-_

_-¡Muchas, muchas gracias!-_

Eran las diez de la mañana, Levy ya no podía esperar más ¡Necesitaba de su ayuda urgentemente!

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Silencio. Solo eso había en la habitación. Lucy se encontraba en la cama tomando sus piernas con sus brazos en un intento de poder dormir.

Todo se había ido a la mierda. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

Desde la extraña acción y reacción de Natsu, no se había acercado más a ella. Ni siquiera le daba comida ni nada de beber.

Era como si se hubiese olvidado que la tenía allí encerrada.

Lucy noto como el hambre aumentaba –si se podía- pero la sed le ganaba por un poco más. El cansancio la invadía mas no podía dormir.

Se encontraba en un grave estado.

La garganta estaba completamente seca, su estomago rogaba por comer algo y tenía grandes ojeras en sus ojos y estaba pálida. Podría dormir una hora y despertar con un gran dolor de cabeza. La había abandonado sin más. Hacía tres días la tenia mimada y la trataba con amor… pero volvió a ser el de siempre.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo la tendría así.

Dos meses y un poco más… ¿No tendría que haber aparecido muerta ya? No había recibido ninguna tortura, esta es la primera ¿Se habría querido entretener un tiempo y ahora hacer su trabajo cotidiano?

Oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos hacia ella, mas no le dio importancia. Pudo ver de reojo a Dragnnel con una bandeja en sus manos, analizándola con la mirada.

Dejo la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

-Te ves miserable, Lucy.- acaricio su desnudo brazo. Lucy lo miro sin ninguna emoción. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfadarse o asustarse.

-Ten, come un poco.- la levanto y la sentó en la cama.- lo siento, te deje aquí sola ¿Me extrañaste? Yo si…- Natsu sonrió tímidamente.

_Esta loco._

Le extendió una cuchara con sopa, Natsu lo soplo levente.

-Ten, Luce.- le acerco mas la cuchara.- la prepare lo mejor que pude, para que te guste.-

Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada, se hubiera negado completamente, desafiándolo. Pero el hambre le vencía y acepto.

-Buena chica.-

Continúo dándole más sopa, hasta que le extendió un vaso de agua.

-Debes de tener mucha sed ¿verdad? Ten, toma un poco.-

Dio un desesperado sorbo a su vaso. Una vez terminado todo, Lucy se sintió un poco mas llena.

-Lo siento, Lucy.- Natsu le acaricio la mejilla.- te deje sola y abandonada ¿Me perdonaras, cierto? Es que me haces enfurecer fácilmente.- rio levemente.

Le dio un beso a sus labios, Lucy no correspondió. Noto como sus labios temblaban, el chico se separo sorprendido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo.- ¿sigues enojada?-

Lucy desvió su rostro hacia la pared, evitándolo. Natsu decidió tomar su rostro violentamente y obligarla a mirarlo, pero la chica se le adelanto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así, Natsu?- Lucy no lo miraba, solo se fijaba en la pared.- se sobre los casos de las mujeres y se en cuanto tiempo aparecían asesinadas ¿no me harás nada? ¿O acaso solo me usas para satisfacerte a ti mismo?- Natsu le oia atentamente.

-¿Seguiremos con la rutina de siempre? Que tú me digas que me amas y que yo te repita que no sabes de lo que hablas ¿seguiremos así?- continuo Lucy.- Natsu, tu… ¿Te sientes muy solo?- sus ojos reflejaban lastima.

Silencio.

Lucy temblaba y tomaba con fuerza la sabana. Mierda, no tendría que haber dicho nada.

-¿No se de lo que hablo?- la voz del peli rosa sonaba más fría y furiosa de lo normal.- ¿Y qué carajo sabes tú? ¿Qué mierda sabes de lo que viví? Tu eres la que no sabe nada, Lucy ¿Quieres salir de aquí? ¡Anda, inténtalo!- su voz se volvía cada vez más violenta, Lucy estaba cegada por el miedo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sal y sigue con tu mierda de vida! ¿Quieres ver a Levy? ¡Vamos, sal si quieres!- comenzó a apretar los bordes del plato, la sopa rebalsaba.- Intenta salir, Lucy. Pero ten en cuenta de que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.-

-N-natsu… t-t-tranquilízate…- temblaba la chica.- r…reacciona, Natsu…-

-¡¿TRANQUILIZARME? ¡REACCIONA TU, MALIDITA SEA! ¡¿SOLO, YO? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR, LUCY!- se puso de pies, aun con el plato en las manos.- ¡¿PARA QUE MIERDA QUIERES SALIR?! ¿SEGUIR CON ESOS PATETICOS A LOS QUE LLAMAS AMIGOS?! ¡SOLO ME NECESITAS A MI!- a continuación, Dragnnel lanzo el plato de sopa hacia la puerta, provocando que se rompiera y provoque un gran ruido.

Lucy miraba el objeto y luego a Natsu, con los ojos abiertos y miles de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Con el tiempo aceptaras que te quedaras aquí. Y también aceptaras mi amor por ti, Lucy.- se dirigió a la puerta, pasando de largo el plato roto.- debes ser una buena niña, Luce.- dicho esto, se marcho.

Lucy solo lloro y se lamento por su mala suerte.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Y si en realidad todos estamos locos?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::_

**Se me dio por poner frases de Alicia :3 Es que se me dieron muchas semejanzas con este cap, estoy segura de que el Natsu de este fic, es una mezcla del gato Cheshire y el sombrerero loco, y Lucy obviamente Alicia XD**

**Con lo de averiguar los personajes: _Alex DarkLight... ¡_Lo adivinaste! Si, Levy es como la madre, ya lo puse en este cap c: Ahora solo queda la mas dificil de todas: la abuelita. Recuerden bien el cuento e imaginenlo con los personajes: _Caperucita debia y queria ir a ver a su abuelita, la madre le advierte que tenga cuidado, mas no le hace caso. Se encuentra con el lobo y cae en su trampa, ahora ambos quieren ir hacai la abuela, pero con razones distintas: el lobo comersela y caperucita salvarla_. Entonces, Natsu y Lucy quieres a una persona X, por distintas razones.**

**Por cierto, se daran cuenta de quien es al leer el pasado de Natsu c:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yanne *w***


	13. Cuando el pasado vuelve al presente

"_Una habitación que está aislada,_

_Y en ella dos seres mueren, por el destino._

_Y nuestras manos se juntan._

_La luna es testigo de nuestra promesa._

_Las palabras tristes en un eco se oirán._

_Era una mujer que no pedía nada más…_

_Y a pesar de las muertes, _

_No dejaba de sonreír"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 13:**

"**Cuando el pasado vuelve al presente"**

"_Con el tiempo aceptaras la idea de vivir aquí"_ las palabras de su secuestrador y el rey de sus pesadillas se repetían como un eco en su mente ¿A que se refería? ¿Cómo querría hacer el que ella "aceptara" vivir con él? Pero sabía que Natsu hablaba de verdad. Lucy ni siquiera tenía la libertad de hablar de sus seres queridos.

Maldito lobo.

Lucy seguía teniendo presente dentro de ella ese sentimiento de angustia y terror en el momento que Natsu arrojo, furioso, el plato hacia la misteriosa puerta de madera. Incluso los pedazos continuaban allí.

Pero sobre todas las cosas que sentía y le confundían en ese momento, a Lucy le extrañaban las palabras de Natsu:

"_¿Y qué mierda sabes tú de lo que viví?" _En ese instante, ella se dio cuenta de que Natsu tenía una razón para hacer todo eso.

"_Esos patéticos a los que llamas amigos" _en parte le había molestado ese comentario, son embargo se preguntaba ¿habría tenido una mala experiencia en la amistad?

"_Sal y sigue con tu mierda de vida" _Bien, eso sí le había molestado ¿Y qué carajo sabia el sobre su vida? Bueno, sin contar que era un acosador y ella le había contado su pasado… ¡Pero daba igual! Sin embargo, por mas chiflada que se pueda decir ¿Qué haría en su vida? Lo único que hacía era estudiar todo el maldito día, recibiendo órdenes indirectas de su padre, saliendo poco con sus amigos. A veces sentía que quería cambiar un poco su vida.

Claro que esta forma de vida resultaba peor que cualquiera. Es decir ¿Qué mujer querría estar encerrada en una habitación horrible con un hombre lunático? ¡Ninguna! Aunque, por un tiempo, Lucy había disfrutado un poco el hecho de tener a Natsu. Porque, por más que ella insistiera en que esto solo era adicción, Heartfilia se sentía amada.

Solo un poco.

La puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Luce.-

Lucy noto que en el rostro de Natsu había un toque de tristeza y timidez, volvía a esconder sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le vio desafiante, no quería volver a ser intimidada.

-Lo siento.- Natsu bajo la mirada al suelo, como si de un niño se tratase disculpándose con su madre.

-¿Eh?-

-Que lo siento.- se acerco un poco más, Lucy retrocedió hasta caer sentada en la cama.- lo siento mucho, Lucy.- se agacho frente a ella.

Lucy parpadeo sorprendida. Jura haber oído sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Al final quise disculparme contigo y termine empeorándolo todo.- subió su cabeza hacia la de la rubia.- pero, Luce. Tu también debes disculparte ¿no crees?-

Lucy frunció el ceño ¿Le estaba gastando una broma? Imposible, Natsu estaba realmente loco ¿Por qué le diría una broma así? Pero no gastaría palabras que sabía que no funcionarían.

Suspiro resignada.

Al fin y al cabo, tendría que convertirse en una loca si también quería sobrevivir allí.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Natsu.- le miro dulcemente y vio una gran sonrisa en el rostro del peli rosa.- y… yo también lo siento.- mintió en lo último.

Se abalanzo sobre ella, dejando en el suelo el pequeño libro de _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas". _La beso dulcemente y Lucy correspondió.

Pobre caperucita.

"_-Por favor ¿puedes decirme que camino debo tomar?-_

_-Bueno, eso depende a donde quieras ir tú.-_

_-No importa mucho el sitio…-_

_-Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino.-"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Sus reacciones eran diferentes entre los tres. Levy estaba maravillada, Gajeel desconfiado. Y Erza… bueno, ella estaba completamente sonrojada.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre peli azul, vestido informalmente, un tatuaje en su rostro y mirada seria. Habían esperado por media hora al dichoso "profesional". Ellos se lo imaginaban menos… ¿genial?

Levy fue la primera en hablar.

-Etto… ¿Usted es el que nos ayudara?-

El hombre asintió y dio una sonrisa amable.

-Soy Jellal Fernández.- extendió su mano hacia Levy.- mucho gusto.-

-Soy Levy.- acepto su mano y oyó a Gajeel gruñir.

-Un gusto, Levy-san.- giro su rostro y miro a Erza, el peli azul se sonrojo levemente, pero cuido su apariencia de hombre tranquilo.

Erza reacciono cuando la miro.

-M-m-mucho g-gusto.- extendió su mano.- Soy Erza S-scarlet.-

-Un gusto, Erza-san.- le guiño un ojo y Gajeel tuvo que sostenerla para que no se desmayara.

Levy suspiro.

-En fin, desapareció una amiga de ustedes ¿verdad?-

Asintieron.

-Vamos, entremos y me contaran todo.-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con que Natsu no estaba con ella.

Lucy suspiro.

Debía seguirle la corriente pero no debía caer de verdad ante el. Porque, si, le estaba sucediendo eso. Una vez que Natsu la abraza o la besa, pierde el control y la cordura sobre si misma.

Intento incorporarse, con su cuerpo cansado y perezoso ¿A dónde se habría marchado? Si quería averiguar algo, debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que llegara.

Se vistió rápidamente, ya que se encontraba semidesnuda, y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no la de salida, si no hacia la puerta de madera que la tortura con curiosidad cada noche.

"_Es la puerta que lleva a lo más oscuro del bosque"_

Encendió la débil luz de la habitación, y quedo frente a frente con la puerta. Intento abrir y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Lo sabía.

¿Cómo abriría? En otras palabras ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba la maldita llave? Intento recordar si en el corto tiempo que busco arriba había encontrado otra cosa.

Los cajones, los papeles, una carta y…

Abrió los ojos al recordar toda la imagen, se encontraba, en lo más profundo del cajón dos llaves. En ese momento no le había tomado mucha importancia.

Debía buscar esas llaves a toda costa, sin importar el riesgo.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Entonces, Lucy-san desapareció hace más de dos meses, el 3 de abril ¿verdad?- pregunto dando un sorbo a su tasa.

Asintieron.

-La buscamos por todos lados, y preguntamos a miles de personas… pero ya no sabemos que hacer.- Levy miro al suelo con tristeza.

-Ya veo ¿intentaron hablar con algún familiar de ella?-

-Hablamos con su padre pero…- hablo Erza y miro a Levy.- no quiso hacer ningún caso.-

-Bien, pero hasta ahora ¿Han pensado el porqué de su desaparición?- le miraron atentamente.- tal vez se fugo.-

-Lu-chan…- todos la miraron.- Lu-chan no tiene razón para escaparse…-

Jellal observo el suelo, pensando.

-Déjenme aclarar ¿Lucy-san estuvo por última vez con un tal Loke?- los demás asintieron atentos.- ¿Loke no les ha dicho a donde fue?-

-No, el muy cobarde escapo.- gruño Gajeel.

Jellal le miro atento.

-Entonces, puede que el esté involucrado en todo esto.- los ojos de Jellal mostraron cierta ira y odio.- debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.-

Todos asintieron.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::_

Corrió escaleras arriba, para llegar a los dichosos cajones. Miro a ambos lados, para ver si había rastro de Natsu.

No había presencia de nadie ¡perfecto!

Llego a la sala y se dirigió al mueble. Se sorprendió levemente al encontrarse con que la carta no estaba, pero eso no era lo que buscaba. Sonrió levemente al ver que las llaves si estaban dentro. Las tomo, cerró el cajón y corrió hacia la habitación.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::_

-Sospecho que este es un caso de las mujeres desaparecidas.- se acomodo en su sillón, cómodamente.

Abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿De las que aparecen dos meses después muertas?- pregunto Erza con temor, Jellal asintió.- ¡Imposible! Si seria así, Lucy ya abría aparecido…-

-Lo sé muy bien, pero….- hablo el peli azul.- si fuese una fuga, por lo que me han dicho de ella, ya hubiera aparecido. Y no creo que haya sido desaparecida por otra persona.-

Levy levanto la cabeza, atenta.

-Puede ser que ya tendría que haber apareció hace unas semanas. Sin embargo, recuerdo perfectamente dos casos en que esta regla no se cumple.-

-¿Dos casos?- pestañeo confundido Gajeel.

-Uno es de una mujer aparecida luego de cuatro meses. Y el otro, es de una sobreviviente.-

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos ¿Había una sobreviviente?

-Lo sé, casi nadie está enterado.- rio levemente.- sería muy extraño que alguien lo supiera. Si Lucy-san enserio está involucrada en esto…- entrecerró sus ojos.- debemos darnos prisa.-

Levy sollozo y se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, angustiada. Gajeel la abrazo en forma de consuelo.

-¿Estás diciendo que podría ser Loke?- pregunto alarmada la de pelo escarlata.

Jellal dio una carcajada.

-Imposible, el "Loco del perfume" es más inteligente que ese idiota.- sonrió con arrogancia.

-Entonces ¿Quién podría haber sido?-

Jellal borro su sonrisa y medito un momento.

-Podría llevarlos con la sobreviviente…- dijo.

-¡¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros?!- Levy salto de su asiento.- ¡Gracias!-

-Espera, Levy.- Erza miro al hombre.- ¿puedes hacer eso?-

Jellal la miro.

-Atendí muchos casos de estos, hare lo posible por encontrarla.-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::_

Sus manos temblaban de los nervios y el miedo. Su rostro y sus manos estaban empapados de sudor y sentía un gran dolor palpitando en su cabeza. Pero eso no la detendría.

Tenía miedo de que Natsu llegara y la viera, tenía miedo de lo que haya allí dentro ¿Y se había cadáveres?

Probo con la primera llave, no funciono. Probó con la segunda llave y cayó al suelo. Lucy maldijo por lo bajo y la tomo rápidamente. Metió el pequeño objeto dentro de la cerradura, fallando varias veces por los temblores de sus manos.

Una vez embocada, suspiro, dio dos vueltas con la llave y la abrió.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::_

-¿Cuándo iremos a ver a la sobreviviente?- pregunto Gajeel, ya una vez todos afuera.

-Ahora mismo.- dijo Jellal cerrando la puerta de su oficina.

Erza parpadeo.

-¿Ahora?-

Jellal asintió.

-Quiero resolver esto lo antes posible.- murmuro para sí mismo.

-¡Yo llamare a Mira-san y Elfman!- grito Levy.- después de todo, ellos estaban muy preocupados.-

Gajeel y Erza asintieron.

-Vayamos al auto, iremos al hospital.-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No era nada comparada con lo que se había imaginado.

Era una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenia millones de papeles y fotografías pegadas en las paredes… rotas y rasguñadas. Lucy casi pega un grito al ver una zona manchada de sangre. Había un pequeño escritorio maltratado y una lámpara la cual parecía estar rota.

Vio sobre el escritorio, un papel de diario. Curiosa, se acercó rápidamente hacia el mueble.

Se sorprendió al leer su contenido.

-¿Esa chica no se parece a….?-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::_

-Mira-san y Elfman quieren venir ¿Pueden?- Levy parecía una niña.

Jellal suspiro.

-De acuerdo ¡Pero no más personas!-

Levy asintió y se metió dentro del auto de policía junto a Gajeel, Jellal cerró la puerta una vez que se la chica se metió.

-¿No subiremos?- pregunto Erza.

Sonrió.

-Iremos en mi auto.- esta de más decir que Scarlet estaba completamente roja.

El auto policial dio marcha y Jellal y Erza se marcharon al otro. La peli roja estaba nerviosa y desconfiada a la vez. Es decir ¿Por qué debían ir en un auto diferente?

Jellal dio marcha al auto. Un silencio incomodo –solo para Erza- inundo el ambiente. Estuvieron varios minutos asi, hasta que el hombre decidió romper el silencio.

-Recibí muchos casos sobre estos asuntos.- comenzó a relatar.- yo… jamás conseguí descubrir quién era. Aunque siempre lo quise, desde hace tres años.-

Erza lo miro.

-¿Y porque nuca fuiste con la chica que sobrevivió?-

Jellal dio un suspiro, cansado.

-La chica apareció hace medio año… Pero estuvo en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento.- tenia la vista fija hacia adelante.- yo solo podía averiguarla si se presentaba una buena razón, según mis jefes.- dio una risa molesta.- Además, no creo que la chica haya estado en buen estado para recordar todo.-

-¿Y porque nunca se dio a conocer que había aparecido?-

-Supongo que no querían causar más problemas, al menos durante un tiempo. Después de todo, medio año es poco. Y el asesino anda suelto desde hace tres años.-

-Y… ¿tú crees que le haría mucho daño a Lucy?- Jellal giro la vista hacia Erza y la vio con los ojos hacia el suelo, triste.

-Para serte sincero, Erza-san, no lo sé. – lo miro atenta.- los casos son realmente graves. Aparecen luego de dos meses, no vuelve a pasar nada mas por mas o menos un mes y vuelve a ocurrir…-

Trago nerviosa.

-Ya sabes que esta no es una ciudad ni muy grande ni muy pequeña…- miro seriamente.- desde hace tres años que los problemas verdaderos comenzaron.-

Erza asintió.

-Ehh… no es por entrometida pero… ¿Cómo se llama la chica sobreviviente?-

Jellal estaba a punto de hablar hasta que diviso el carro policial en la puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo estacionando.- no te preocupes, en pocos minutos la veras.-

-Mira, Elfman.- saludo Erza bajándose del auto.

-Hola, Erza-chan.- Mirajene dio una sonrisa amable.

-Subamos.-

Todos siguieron al peli azul, nerviosos. Le pidieron permiso al personal y entraron sigilosamente en la blanca habitación.

Se encontraba sobre una camilla, con ambas manos juntas sobre sus piernas, una chica de pelo corto albino mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Es ella?- susurro Gajeel a Jellal. Este asintió.

Estaba a punto de hablar hasta que oyó un sollozo, giro el rostro para encontrarse con Mirajene llorando.

-¿Mira-san? ¿Qué te sucede?- la voz de Levy sonaba preocupada.

Elfman también lloraba al ver a la mujer. Mirajene cayó al suelo de rodillas, sorprendida y conmovida, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-No…puede s-ser.-

La chica giro la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a los albinos.

-¿Mira-nee…?-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_No estoy loco, mi realidad es diferente a la tuya"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Chan chan chaaan e.e **

**Estoy segura de que muchos quedaran desesperados al leer el final del cap XD**

**Disculpen la demora, tengo miles de examenes DD:**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Kira:**_no, no debe ser mujer. Paciencia, paciencia, ya aparecera XD

**_Elii-chan:_**estoy segura de que no vas a mi misma escuela XD Yo soy de Rosario, y tu? C:

**_Son Gashi Uchiha._**

**_Joaquin Fenix._**

**_Nerumi Luka_**

**_Ana Dragnnel:_**ajajaajaj de verdad? no miro mucho Mirai Nikki, no es un anime que me apasione mucho, Mira, te dire esto, son todas casualidades, la otra vez cuando Natsu escribio "mueran" en el suelo, si me inspire en una escena. Pero hasta ahi, nada mas. Si llego a poner algo en este fic que sea de otro lugar y no mio, lo avisare ;)

**_TheSaku_**

**_zerotsu_**

**_BreeWong_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yanne *w*_**


	14. Cuando el farsante ria

"_A quien amaba, no era a ti, si no a mí misma._

_Y el payaso que quiere morir,_

_Muestra su cara de idiota sin maquillaje._

_¡Debes tener cuidado si te quedas hasta muy tarde!_

_Pues llega la mañana y debes huir…_

_¿A dónde?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 14:**

"**Cuando el farsante ría"**

-Mira-nee…-

Observaban confundidos la extraña pero conmovedora escena ¿Se conocían acaso? Debían ser muy cercanos, pues Elfman y Mirajene derramaban lágrimas de felicidad y conmoción. La chica peli blanca estaba a punto de hablar.

-No puedo creer que estés viva, Yukino…- la albina mayor trataba de tranquilizarse y limpiarse las saladas lágrimas de su rostro, pero al ver de nuevo a la chica el sentimiento embriagador de felicidad invadía su pecho.

-¿La conocen?- pregunto la voz tranquila de Jellal.

Elfman asintió con la cabeza, ya se había tranquilizado. Pero el ver a Yukino le recordaba demasiado a su hermanita Lissana…

Mirajene Strauss se dirigió a paso torpe hacia la chica, la cual aun continuaba sorprendida. La más grande rodeo con sus brazos a Yukino y escondió su cabeza en su cuello. Su alegría creció más aun cuando sintió como Yukino le correspondía levemente el abrazo.

-Espera…- Levy y Gajeel voltearon a ver a Erza.- ¿ella no era la mejor amiga de Lissana desaparecida?-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-¿Lissana-chan…?-

Lucy observaba con los ojos como platos la débil foto del periódico. Jamás había visto eso ¿No era acaso que estaba muerta?

Según Mirajene, Lissana había aparecido con varios huesos rotos, varios rasguños en su piel y la cara rota por una piedra… En la fotografía, apareció una chica de pelo corto blanco, varios golpes en la cara, pero no tan deforme y le faltaba un brazo.

Querría haber podido leer el contenido pero estaba borroso y tachado, la foto también parecía haber estado maltratada, pero podía notarse con un poco de claridad.

Dejo el pequeño papel sobre el escritorio y decidió marcharse antes de que Natsu llegara. Cerro rápidamente con llave, corrió escaleras arriba, guardo las llaves en el cajón y volvió a la oscura habitación, a pesar de que quería salir de allí.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Yukino y Lissana eran las mejores amigas, casi como hermanas.- Mirajene relataba mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Habían decidió dejar a solas un momento a Yukino y aclarar las cosas con los Strauss.

-Cierto, Lissana la había mencionado una vez, pero no lo recordaba mucho.- comento Gajeel.

Jellal solo oía en silencio.

-Se conocían desde los ocho años, eran inseparables.- el albino bajo la mirada al suelo, nostálgico.- incluso llego a llamarme Elf-niichan y a ella Mira-nee.-

-Yukino desapareció medio año después que Lissana, pero casi no se había anunciado la noticia, por lo que casi nadie sabe.- continuo Mirajene.- si tan solo Lissana también hubiese podido escapar…- volvió a llorar.

Levy y los demás miraban a los hermanos conmovidos.

-Sera mejor que hables con ella ¿verdad?- se giraron a ver a Jellal.- aun está en estado delicado, sería bueno si la ablandas un poco.-

Mirajene asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió a su hermano y entro a la habitación.

Yukino tenía la mirada hacia sus manos, con su flequillo cubriéndole la cara, se sobresalto al oír la puerta abrirse, mas su mirada se relajo al ver a Mirajene. La albina cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Yukino-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

La albina solo la miro a los ojos.

-Nos preocupaste a todos ¿sabes?- tomo una silla y se santo al lado.- con la desaparición de Lissana, que a ti te haya pasado lo mismo me empeoro…-

Yukino dirigió su inexpresiva mirada hacia la ventana.

-Cuando me secuestro… y pasaba mis días encerrada… la imagen de Lissa-chan muerta me torturaba día y noche.- su mirada reflejo terror.- tenía mucho miedo de que me hiciera lo mismo o algo peor…- su voz era débil y no podía levantar la voz.

Mirajene dirigió su mirada hacia el hombro de Yukino y sollozo.

-Tu brazo…-

La albina menor miro a Mirajene y su mirada se torno triste.

-Si… mi brazo izquierdo…-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Entonces Lissana pudo escapar…- _pensaba la rubia.- _aun así ¿Cómo es que Mira-san no sabía nada? ¿O acaso no me lo quiso decir?...-_

Natsu tenía todas las noticias recolectadas sobre las mujeres que desapareció y asesino. Tal vez debería haberse fijado si habría uno de ella…

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Yukino… una amiga mía a desaparecido.- Mirajene fue directa.- estamos aquí con un policía para obtener más datos.-

Se sorprendió al ver como las lagrimas salían de su rostro y Yukino se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No quiero recordar…- susurro.- esos horribles momentos, como me torturo, su fría voz… ese hombre no es capaz de sentir piedad por nadie…-

Se tranquilizo un poco al sentir los brazos de la albina rodeándola en un cálido abrazo.

-Ya estás bien, Yukino-chan…- sollozo.- yo estoy contigo…-

Correspondió a su abrazo, en busca de calidez, en busca de aferrarse a alguna razón de seguir viviendo. El leve golpe de la puerta les interrumpió.

-¿Puedo entrar?- se oyó la tranquila voz de Jellal.

-Claro.-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Se había dormido profundamente. Mas se le había hecho casi imposible, luego de poder entrar a esa… extraña habitación.

¿De que habrán sido todos esos papeles de diario? ¿De sus víctimas?

Pues vaya que eran muchas.

Se despertó al sentir una presión en sus muñecas y tobillos. Esa sensación molesta le recordaba a la primera vez que Natsu la llevo allí abajo.

Abrio los ojos, confundida y aun levemente dormida. Se encontró con Natsu atándola de manos y pies en la cama. De nuevo.

Ahora abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

-¿N-natsu?-

Este solo le dirigió una mirada… ¿triste?

-Veo que intentaste escapar.-

No comprendió a lo que se refería. Ella jamás, por más absurdo que sonara, habría intentado escapar. Más si logro salir de la habitación.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Natsu suspiro.

Lucy estaba acostumbrada a ver a Natsu reaccionar de una manera diferente a esas situaciones. Generalmente, se divertía o reía como sádico al verla confundida y asustada.

-No te hagas la estúpida, Lucy.- la miro.- se que quisiste escapar…- le dio una mirada indiferente y fría.- y además, quisiste entrar allí…

-Natsu, no sé de qué estás hablando….-

-Encontré esto.- le señalo un broche en forma de flor.- lo encontré en la sala de arriba, donde está la puerta.-

Abrió los ojos como platos ¡El broche! Ella lo llevaba puesto. Se le habría caído…

-N-n-natsu y-yo…-

-Eres mala, Lucy.- dio unos pasos hacia atrás.- querías espiar todo y contarlo ¿cierto? En verdad eres inteligente…- sonrio.- adoro eso de ti ¡Eres tan ingenua!

Lucy tembló al ver como Natsu sacaba un arma de su abrigo.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Empecemos por esto, Yukino-san ¿Qué relación tienes con Lissana Strauss?-

Miro a la ventana, triste.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente, en un auto. Ellos eran realmente amigos de Mira-nee y Lissa-chan… por lo que cuando murieron, me quede con ellos.- relato.- me volví inseparable de Lissa-chan., éramos como hermanas, me había vuelto parte de la familia…-

Mirajene le dio una mirada dulce.

- A los catorce años decidi vivir sola y no darle más trabajo a Mira-nee y los demás. Sin embargo, mi relación con ellos siguió siendo la misma… Mi vida se fue abajo cuando me entere de la desaparición de Lissa-chan.- le dolió levemente el pecho del dolor.- pero mi cordura se fue al diablo cuando yo fui la que la encontró en la entrada de Fairy Tail, con todo el cuerpo deformado y lastimado.- se tapo la boca y sus ojos reflejaron terror.

-Entonces ¿Podrías contarme con detalles como fue el secuestro?-

Yukino tembló levemente y sintió las lágrimas amenazando con salir. No quería recordar, no podía recordar. Pero quería ayudar a su "hermana", por el bien de Lissana, por el bien de las mujeres y por el bien de ella.

Suspiro y miro sus manos.

-Yo… yo me encontraba saliendo de mi casa. Había decidió salir a ver a Mira-nee, ya que estaba devastada por la muerte de Lissa-chan.- hablo.- pero, de repente, sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza y me desmaye…-

Jellal y los demás la escuchaban con atención.

-Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en una habitación muy fría… solo recuerdo que olía horrible allí dentro.-

-¿No pudiste ver nada más?-

Yukino negó con la cabeza.

-Me tapo los ojos con una venda.- miro de nuevo hacia sus manos.- me violo y me golpeo durante un mes.-

Los presentes, a excepción de Jellal, dieron una mirada de horror.

-Me corto el brazo cuando noto que pude ver solo un poco debajo de la venda… allí, colapse.- los miro.- pude escapar, quitándome la venda, pero no mire hacia atrás…-

-Entonces, tu no pudiste ver como era el hombre.- concluyo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si hay algo que puedo decirles…- la miraron.- es que, si Lucy-sama cayó bajo el… lamento decirles que no tiene escapatoria…-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Natsu… lo que sea que vayas a hacer… te ruego que no lo hagas…- Lucy temblaba y lloraba del terror.

Sonrió macabramente.

-¡Natsu, no!-

Un disparo se oyó por toda la casa.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Y cuando el farsante ría,_

_Dame tus lágrimas de infelicidad barata._

_Cuando el farsante ría,_

_Gritan las dementes buenas personas,_

_Pura falta a la moral._

_Como una flor que brota en la gran ciudad,_

_Eres imperceptible, tu existencia es insignificante."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::_

**Me converti en una completa troll XDD **

**Como veran, no, no es Lissana XD**

**Admito que los habre dejado con mas intriga en este final...**

**No me odien ewe**

**Comentaria los reviews, pero no tengo tiempo, lo lamento de verdad. Por cierto, "Cuando el farsante ria" es una cancion de Hatsune Miku :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yanne nwn**


	15. Sin escapatoria

"_¿Dónde están mis ojos?_

_¿Dónde está mi cabello?_

_¿Por qué esta la oscuridad, reinando en este frio lugar?_

_¿Y mis pies, donde se encuentran?_

_Quiero sentir la calidez de la lluvia_

_Sobre mi piel…_

_Dios mío, contéstame por favor…_

_¿Quién me está asesinando?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 15:**

"**Sin Escapatoria"**

El mundo se había detenido a su alrededor y lo único que se oía eran los leves llantos de Lucy. Mantenía su mirada fija hacia ella, no la había despegado en ningún momento. El sudor de sus manos le molestaban y su mente estaba en blanco, solo se dedicaba a ver la perfecta imagen ante sus ojos.

Las lagrimas no se detenían, temblaba como jamás la vio temblar desde el tiempo en que la había raptado, se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de protección, sus hermosos ojos enormemente abiertos. Su bello rostro mostraba terror y desesperación…

Era hermosa.

Remplazo su fría y furiosa expresión por una más tranquila. Sonrió de una manera maternal y dulce. El arma que había apuntado hacia arriba en forma de advertencia, la tiro lejos, en la otra punta de la habitación, para darle a entender a su rubia que no pasaría nada más.

Se acerco, a paso tranquilo hacia ella, rio levemente al ver como ella mantenía su mirada fija en el arma que yacía en el suelo ¿Lucy le estaba temiendo a él o al arma?

-No pasa nada, Lucy.- se sentó a su lado, causando que la chica se encogiera más por acto de reflejo.

Acerco su mano hacia su rostro y se volvió a maravillar una vez más por la suavidad de este.

Lucy no respondía.

La rubia solo miraba sus movimientos, en forma de alerta de que el hiciera algún movimiento que le provocara algún daño.

Pero Lucy sabía en su interior, que Natsu no era capaz de hacerle algo.

Y Natsu sabía que no tiene el valor suficiente para destruirla.

Heartfilia no aguanto y se puso a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Natsu suspiro levemente y volvió a dar esa sonrisa maternal. Se acerco más a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, acercando su cabeza en su pecho. A Natsu no le importaba si Lucy correspondía o no.

Pero Lucy lo hiso, y su llanto creció más.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Miraba al suelo con expresión apagada, sostenía entre sus manos una taza de té que le había traído Natsu hacia unos momentos. Lucy no lo había tocado.

Ella no quería vivir así, no encerrada. Pero tampoco quería salir ¿Por qué?

No quería vivir cada día de su vida encerrada y presenciando a un hombre que por unos momentos era dulce y amable con ella y cambiaba, drásticamente, de una forma fría y asesina.

¿Quién era Natsu? ¿Era en verdad el asesino frio que odiaba al resto de la humanidad? ¿O en realidad era ese chico dulce y extrovertido que quería vivir la vida alegremente?

¿Solo mostraba la segunda faceta con ella? Bueno, si bien lo uso para engañarla a ella y a los demás, de una forma u otra sentía que con ella lo hacía de verdad.

Que él quería ser el mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin miedos. Y esa duda, esa curiosidad, esos ojos tristes, hacían que Lucy no escapara.

Dio un sorbo a su ya casi frio te, intentando distraerse con otra cosa. Cerró los ojos en busca de calma y apoyo su cabeza en la fría pared.

Pero no encontró esa tranquilidad que "tanto buscaba".

Al fin y al cabo ¿la quería?

Su mente era un manojo de nervios y pensamientos que jamás había experimentado y analizado. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de no saber qué hacer. La última vez que sintió un sentimiento parecido, fue cuando decidió irse a vivir sola a temprana edad. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Lucy sabia que hacer y no le había dado vueltas al asunto.

Entonces, en este asunto, debería haber escapado cuando la oportunidad se le presento dos veces ¿Por qué mierda no lo hacía ahora?

Maldición, la cordura se le estaba yendo y la locura la estaba consumiendo.

Lucy pensó que, una persona normal, escaparía de inmediato si la oportunidad se le presenta. Una persona que se quede allí, se le consideraría masoquista, una persona que perdió la cabeza.

¿Quería estar cuerda o loca?

_Caperucita ¿Quieres seguir explorando el bosque? ¿O volver a casa con tu mama?_

Eligió la segunda opción.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::_

Tirado en su incomoda cama, con una botella ya casi vacía en su mano, ropa sucia y desacomodada y su cabello totalmente despeinado, Loke despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Maldición ¿Qué hora es?-

Se tapo con su brazo derecho, molesto por el sol que se asomaba por la ventana. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las ocho de la noche.

A Loke se le estaba pegando la costumbre de levantarse a la tarde. Luego, caminar un poco por ahí, ir a beber, deprimirse en su pequeño departamento y finalmente dormirse.

El ya no tenía ganas de ser un galán. Al menos, no por ahora.

La noticia de la desaparición de Heartfilia le había sorprendido demasiado. El se lo había advertido, sabía que era una testaruda y mimada.

Pero Loke no la amaba, jamás pudo hacerlo. Solo amaba a una persona.

Persona que ya había muerto.

Una de las razones de su repentino estado depresivo, eran esos ojos asesinos y frios del Dragnnel. Temblaba cada vez que lo recordaba y el odio lo consumía cuando recordaba lo ocurrido hacia tres años.

¿Qué relación tendría Natsu con Lucy? ¿La amaba, acaso?

Loke rió al pensar en lo segundo.

Imposible ¿Qué lobo se enamoraría de caperucita?

Dio otro trago y se dispuso a volver a dormir.

* * *

Abrió la puerta sin importarle si habría dejado pruebas de su escapatoria o no. Cerró rápidamente y corrió tanto como sus cansadas piernas se lo permitían. Lucy casi llora de la felicidad al volver a ver la luz del sol.

Pero sintió un pequeño vació.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que termino en un lugar completamente diferente para ella, estaba perdida. Y la casa de Natsu, estaba un poco apartada en una zona que ella jamás había visitado. Y lo peor, no había nadie por el lugar.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Natsu cuando viera que ella se había escapado?

Se volvería loco, obviamente.

"_Si escapas, no descansare hasta encontrarte" _Tembló un poco al recordar las palabras de advertencia que le había dado el día en que se había vuelto realmente loco.

Se apoyo sobre la fría pared, intentando resolver donde se encontraba y como volver a su casa. Después de todo, solo podría ir con Levy.

Se dispuso a continuar con su camino, noto que ya era muy de noche, pero no podía volver atrás, no ahora.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

La tomaron de atrás, le taparon la boca con una mano para que no gritase y la sostuvieron con la pared. Más Lucy sabía que no era Natsu. Intento zafarse pero la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella tenía más fuerza y solo apretó más el agarre.

-Estate quieta, o te mato.-

Lucy tembló al sentir como le arrancaban la diminuta falda que llevaba puesta. Intento gritar de nuevo, mas el hombre que la había metido en esa situación la dio vuelta y la acorralo contra la pared, quitando su mano de los labios de la rubia.

Lucy estaba a punto de hablar hasta que sintió los labios del hombre contra los de ella. No era un beso ni de lujuria y mucho menos de amor, solo uno para poder callarla.

El agresor comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, dispuesto a comenzar con el acto, aun con sus labios contra los de Lucy.

La rubia cerró sus ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar contra sus mejillas. Espero sin ningún deseo lo que el hombre estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero ya no lo tenía enfrente de ella.

Entreabrió los ojos, y con la vista borrosa debido a las lagrimas, pudo divisarlo tirado en el suelo, siendo golpeado.

Siendo golpeado por Natsu.

Abrió, ahora sí, sus ojos enormemente al presenciar la escena de Natsu asesinándolo. Porque eso hacía. Lucy pudo ver la furia y el odio en los ojos del peli rosa. El chico no hablaba, Lucy había dejado de llorar. Heartfilia se sentía… ¿aliviada? ¿Feliz?

La escena se volvía cada vez más tenebrosa: en el silencio de la noche se oían los gritos y lamentos por parte del hombre, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el suelo y las paredes, la luna presenciándolo todo.

Natsu lo estaba asesinando a golpes, los gritos dejaron de escucharse y el peli rosa pateo una vez más el cuerpo sin vida.

Silencio.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la verde ya más tranquila pero aun con una chispa de ira. La mirada chocolate confundida y triste.

Lucy no lo soporto y comenzó a llorar cuando los brazos de Natsu la envolvieron en un abrazo de consuelo y desesperación.

-Idiota, te dije que no debías salir.- apoyo la cabeza de su _amada_ en su pecho.- te dije que movería cielo y tierra para tenerte de nuevo conmigo.- dijo en un murmuro.

Lucy escondió mas su rostro en su pecho, sintiéndose patética. Intentando escapar y volviendo a ser capturada.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Natsu…-

-Si Luce, lo sé.- alzo su rostro y le dio un delicado y dulce beso en sus labios. Lucy correspondió débilmente.

Lucy incremento más su llanto. Pero ella no lloraba por miedo, ni por tristeza, no por el hecho de que no pudo escapar con éxito.

Lucy lloraba al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Natsu.

"_-Alicia ¿Acaso perdí la cabeza?...-_

_-Me temo que sí. Te has vuelto completamente loco…-_

_Bajo su mirada._

_-Pero… ¿te digo algo? Las mejores personas lo están.-"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Capitulo extremeadamente corto ¡Lo siento por eso! Creo que a partir del siguiente cap, hare mucho mas Nalu. Espero que les gusten XD**

**Necesitaba hacer esta clase de capitulo, lo siento si no es suficiente **

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**Son Gashi Uchiha**

**TheSaku**

**Boogieman13**

**Fullbuster Elies Dragnnel**

**Cristi Sora Dragnnel**

**Galdoria Graints**

**Shiya**

** : **muchas gracias!

.

.

.

.

**Por cierto ¿leyeron el manga que salio? ¡Gray-sama no puede morir! DD:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yanne nwn**


	16. Felicidad

"_Una flor feliz a comprar a un precio reducido._

_Una flor infeliz de vender a un precio reducido…_

_Una flor que ama y es amada._

_Y una flor que gira con gran dolor…_

_¿Me perteneces?_

_¿Me perteneces?_

_¡Eres mía!_

_Y con el fin de que no seas arrebatada de mi lado…_

_¿Por qué no morimos aquí, juntos?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 16:**

"**Felicidad"**

La recostó con suavidad en la cama, mirándola a los ojos, admirándose con la bella y delicada mujer que tenía en su dominio.

Se acerco a sus suaves labios y los beso con ternura y delicadeza. Sus manos recorrieron el frágil cuerpo de la rubia notando como se tensaba debajo del suyo.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba. Pero anteriormente lo había hecho con deseo y lujuria, como lo había hecho con cualquier otra víctima.

Natsu estaba acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo femenino y luego usarlo y descuartizarlo, desechándolo como una muñeca. Natsu usaba el deseo como una medida de venganza, los manchaba de sangre.

Recorrió con sus labios el bello rostro, acariciándolo. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver como sus mejillas se teñían enseguida de rojo y cerraba sus ojos.

Su sensación subió más al ver como ella daba pequeños suspiros. Natsu quería ver más de ella, quería verla retorcerse de placer y felicidad por el acto de amor que él le ofrecía. No quería verla dar intentos de rechazo y facetas de asco como otras veces que la había tocado.

Descendió hacia su cuello y repartió varios besos en el. Luego, dibujo pequeños círculos de saliva sobre la piel.

Lucy comenzaba a gemir.

-N-natsu…- suspiro la rubia.

No pudo evitar unir de nuevo sus labios en un acto pasional. Olvido sus labios una vez mas y decidió atender su parte favorita de la rubia. Quito con rapidez la diminuta prenda que le impedía el paso y se quedo, una vez más, maravillado con aquella anatomía femenina.

Natsu se había olvidado de lo maravilloso que se sentía el amar a alguien.

Jugo unos minutos con la fina tela que cubrían los pechos, hasta que, cansado, la arrebato dejándola desnuda.

La voz de la rubia le interrumpió.

-No-no hagas cosas r-raras…-

Natsu dio una carcajada y subió hasta el rostro de la chica.

-Eres tan inocente, Lucy… No es como si fuera la primera vez que los toque…- dejo sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia.- amo esa faceta tuya, Luce…- la dio un delicado beso.

Volvió a bajar y luego de unos segundos tomo un pecho entre sus manos y lo masajeo lentamente encantándose con la suavidad. Jamás se había parado a analizar ese maravilloso cuerpo humano ¿Todas las mujeres eran así de suaves…?

Imposible, Lucy era única.

-Ah… Natsu…- Lucy se mordió el labio inferior.

Sonrió de manera pervertida y dirigió su rostro aun más cerca. Dio una suave lamida al pezón, dándole a entender a su rubia lo que haría. Finalmente, lo tomo todo con su boca.

-¡Ah! ¡N-n-natsu! Hmn…-

Succiono, lamio y mordió el pequeño botón rosado de Lucy, arrancándole deliciosos gemidos. Repitió el acto con el otro.

Mientras lamia el otro pecho, dirigió su mano traviesa hacia las piernas de Lucy. La deslizo por debajo de la tela, ahorrándose el hecho de que ya le habían quitado la falda hacia unas horas. Pero eso a Natsu le llenaba de celos e ira.

Lucy abrió inconscientemente las piernas permitiéndole el paso, aun un poco tímida y avergonzada. La chica tomo fuertemente las sabanas, estremeciéndose al sentir los dedos de Natsu deslizarse y acariciando el interior de su intimidad.

-¡Ah! N-no, Natsu…-

Heartfilia se estaba comenzando a volver loca. Con Natsu mimando con su lengua sus pechos, y acariciando su intimidad.

Dejo a un lado los deliciosos pechos y subió al rostro de Lucy. Pero Natsu no la beso, cosa que a Lucy le extraño. El peli rosa introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Lucy y la miro atentamente.

-¡Hmn! ¡N-no, allí no…!- gemía.- ¡N-natsu! ¡Ah!- su voz se elevo al sentir como ahora usaba dos dedos.

Natsu observaba atentamente el rostro de la chica. Miraba cada detalle, sus mejillas y toda su cara roja, mordiéndose sus labios fuertemente en un intento fallido de ahogar gemidos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados…

Le encantaba verla de esa manera…

¡Pero estaba seguro de que podía ver más!

Le dio un corto beso y retiro su mano de su interior. Lucy respiraba con dificultad y tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, pero intento ver las acciones de su ahora amante, quien dirigía su cabeza hasta la altura de sus piernas.

Natsu abrió un poco más sus piernas y la miro divertido al ver que ella aun no entendía que es lo que él quería hacer. Retiro –secretamente ansioso- la tela que le impedía el paso. Aspiro el delicioso aroma de la rubia y la miro una vez más, notando como ella ahora prestaba total atención a sus acciones con los ojos confusos.

Natsu rio una vez más.

Tomo firmemente ambas piernas sin hacerles daño y dejo su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia de su intimidad. Dio una lamida y, maravillado por el delicioso sabor, comenzó a saborear toda su intimidad mientras oía los dulces gemidos de Lucy.

-¡Ah…! ¡N-nats…u!- gemía.- ¡Hmn… ah!-

Cada vez mas emocionado, aumento la velocidad de su lengua. Sonrió interiormente, feliz al lograr hacer a Lucy gritar de placer.

Dio unas lamidas más, y se separo de aquella deliciosa fuente. Se relamió los labios y subió hasta su rostro, saboreando una vez más sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos, dándose a entender que era lo que seguía. Lucy le dio una cálida sonrisa y le dio un corto beso, queriéndole decirle que ya estaba lista.

Natsu se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que se encontraba nervioso al entrar lentamente en la rubia. Había tenido victimas vírgenes y no había tenido ninguna delicadeza o piedad por la parte dolorosa del acto. Pero él no quería lastimar a Lucy.

-Dolerá un poco.-

La rubia dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo sé.-

Entro lentamente sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de la rubia, gimieron al sentir el primer contacto de ambos miembros. Su mirada la miro atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza al encontrar la barrera que probaba que Lucy era virgen. Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, la chica dio un suspiro y asintió.

Dio un empuje más fuerte, Lucy cerro sus ojos fuertemente y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Natsu para evitar gritar del dolor. El chico seco las lagrimas que escapaban por los ojos de la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Lucy lo rompió con voz tímida e insegura:

-Y-ya puedes s-seguir.- apretó, pero sin hacer daño, sus manos en la espalda de Natsu.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir los _deseos _de su amante. Comenzó a moverse lento y ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar del contacto. Movió sus caderas con más intensidad, Lucy comenzó a gemir cuando la sensación de dolor fue reemplazada por el placer.

Lucy cerró sus ojos, gimiendo y abrazándose cada vez más al chico.

Natsu como el placer lo dominaba por completo. Pero este no era solamente de excitación. El estaba siendo embriagado por una calidez en su pecho.

Se sentía muy feliz.

Tanto que creía que podría llorar.

Se sentía en el cielo. Bridándose placer con la mujer que amaba… Era algo maravilloso. Natsu sentía que era la primera vez en que tenía sexo con alguien.

El sudor envolvió sus cuerpos y la habitación que alguna vez fue fría y silenciosa ahora se encontraba en un ambiente caliente y siendo llenado por los gemidos de ambos. Natsu unió sus labios a los de Lucy y pego –si es que se podía- mas su acuerpo al de él.

-N-natsu… ya estoy e-en mi límite…- Lucy gemía cada vez más al mismo tiempo en que las embestidas de Natsu se aceleraban.

-Yo también… lleguemos al límite los dos juntos, Lucy…-

Dieron un grito de placer al llegar al punto final. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y solo podían oírse las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos.

Salió dentro de ella, dando un largo suspiro cansado. La atrajo más hacia él y apoyo su rostro en el cabello de Lucy y embriagándose con s maravilloso aroma, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la compañía de su amada.

Oyo un sollozo débil y, alarmado, observo a su acompañante.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasa?- intento en vano secar las lagrimas.- ¿te hice mucho daño?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se escondió en el pecho de Natsu, avergonzada.

-Lo siento… llorando en un momento como este…- subió su rostro para toparse con el de Natsu que la miraba atentamente.- te amo…-

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo y abrió su boca levemente sorprendido.

-No me importa si está mal quererte por el solo hecho de que me quisiste hacer daño… Tampoco me importa si no me quieres y solo me usas para luego matarme. No me importa si me volví completamente loca o lo que sea… No quiero negar mis sentimientos por ti, Natsu.- escondió su cabeza una vez más en el pecho del peli rosa, avergonzada de sus palabras.- Te amo. Te amo demasiado.-

El silencio inundo la habitación y Lucy se preguntaba como llegaría a reaccionar Natsu. Se asomo un poco y con ojos timidos e inseguros, se sorprendió al ver una gran sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro de Natsu.

Era una sonrisa tímida, alegre, extrovertida… Completamente a sus anteriores. Él le había llegado a mostrar esa sonrisa cuando se conocieron, pero era falsa. Sin embargo, esta vez, Lucy juraba ver una completamente sincera.

-Te amo, Luce. Te adoro.- le dio un beso en la frente.- Ahora si puedo decir que eres mía.- dio un apasionado beso en los labios de la chica, siendo correspondido.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Se sonrieron una vez más y cerraron sus ojos.

Se durmieron, disfrutando uno del otro, de la calidez.

Y para luego ser envueltos por el sentimiento de la felicidad.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Sabes? Dicen que…_

_La mayor felicidad es cuando nadie la puede ver."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Los impacientes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron.

Molesto, con la espalda destrozada y un aplastante dolor de cabeza invadiéndolo, se encamino a la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos es?-

Se ahorro la molestia de fijarse de quien se trataba y abrió la puerta con llave. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver frente a él a un hombre peli azul con una expresión de serenidad. Pero tembló y se asusto levemente al ver a sus acompañantes.

-Loke ¿Verdad?- hablo el desconocido.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se extraño al ver como el hombre sonreía astutamente. Coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Un gusto, soy Jellal Fernandez.- apretó un poco más el agarre al hombro.- tú y yo debemos hablar de ciertas cosas…-

_._

_._

_._

_._


	17. La eterna rivalidad

"_La mañana esta pálida y el pasado morirá._

_Acogerás la soledad una vez más…_

_Abre los parpados que ocultan la noche_

_¡No deberías temer a las sombras del mal presagio!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 17:**

"**La eterna rivalidad del cazador y el lobo"**

Los observaba con fastidio y ellos le devolvían la mirada con superioridad e ira. El silencio reinaba y solo se oía el molesto ruido del televisor.

Observo, una vez más, al desconocido y molesto hombre que tenia frente a él. Odio y maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, esa sonrisa de superior y esa mirada desafiante. Esa mirada era idéntica a la de Dragnnel.

Quito, de un golpe, la mano que posaba sobre su hombro y dio un paso atrás.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de ustedes.-

Erza, Levy y Gray le dirigieron otra mirada de odio, mas Jellal solo ensancho mas su sonrisa.

-Oh, me temo que si lo hay.- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y dio un paso adelante, entrando a la habitación.- eres sospechoso de tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucy Heartfilia.-

Podría haberse sorprendido, pero ya había sido culpado por Erza. Sin embargo, una rabia lo invadió y el pensamiento de que sería culpado por mucho tiempo lo atormento.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.- dijo simplemente.

Jellal dio una risa de burla y se le acerco un poco más.

-Yo decido si tienes que ver o no.- Loke se estremeció levemente al ver esa mirada desafiante sobre la de el.- si no quieres problemas, déjame hacerte unas preguntas.-

Estaba a punto de negarse hasta que comprendió que no sería fácil salir de ese lio solo diciéndole que no. Debía demostrarle con pruebas que él no había sido.

Al fin y al cabo, el estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver…

Pero él no sabía que estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**_

Había despertado hacia varias horas, pero el aun no quería levantarse ni despegarse de la figura femenina, le daba paz.

Los pensamientos y recuerdos inundaban su mente y solo el aroma de Lucy lo tranquilizaba. Acariciaba, lentamente para no despertarla, su suave melena rubia. La calidez de los brazos de Lucy rodeándolo le calmaba y lograba olvidarse de todo.

Incluso de que el la había forzado a estar con él antes de que ella se enamorara de verdad.

La imagen del cuerpo manchado de sangre de una albina lo ataco de repente. Abrió sus ojos, molesto por la extraña razón de que acababa de recordar esa escena de hacía tres años y había logrado desaparecer su paz.

Apretó y atrajo más el cuerpo de Lucy hacia él y escondió su rostro en el cabello de ella, intentando volver a su anterior tranquilidad. Se alarmo al ver como ella comenzaba a moverse y a despertarse.

-¿Natsu…?-

Dio esa sincera sonrisa que hacía muchos años no había podido hacer y se olvido de todo.

-Buenos días, Lucy.- le dio un suave beso en la frente.

La chica sonrió y se abrazo mas al cuerpo de Natsu, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Buenos días.- cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la compañía del peli rosa.

Natsu tomo el rostro de Lucy con sus manos y le dio un beso siendo torpemente correspondido por ella. Mordió su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso, la chica le permitió el paso. Exploro su boca sin dejarle el paso a Lucy, quien quería imitar su gesto, y tuvo que separarse de ella por la falta de aire.

-Eres como un niño.- Lucy inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas y frunció el ceño en una expresión infantil.

Natsu rio.

-Te amo.- le dijo.

Lucy se sorprendió por un momento y luego sonrió con timidez.

-Yo también.-

Y se abrazaron intentando volver a dormir.

Pero Dragnnel tenía un mal presentimiento…

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación y solo se podían oír los molestos ruidos de la calle.

Loke se encontraba tumbado en el sillón y frente a él, Jellal sentado elegantemente con las piernas cruzadas en uno más pequeño con Levy, Gray y Erza parados detrás de el.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te encontraste con Lucy Heartfilia?-

Loke solo quería salir lo más rápido posible de aquel problema, si bien se había prometido a sí mismo el ser cuidadoso, no podía. Jellal parecía mucho más inteligente y sus ojos lo captaban todo.

-S-Salí a una cita con ella.- intentaba calmarse.

Jellal cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos para intimidarlo con esa mirada calculadora que le dirigía desde que había llegado.

-La señorita Levy menciono que la última vez que se supo de Lucy-san, fue cuando ella había salido contigo.-

Le había dejado sin salida. Loke no podía pensar, los nervios y la furia lo dominaban y controlaban su mente. Odio a la chica peli azul en silencio.

-C-cuando salí con ella, me dirigí a un restaurante para reservar…- no sabía si decir la verdad o no.- cuando volví, ella ya no estaba.- mintió.

Sabía que si mencionaba a Natsu podría complicar las cosas. Lo más probable, era que ese hijo de puta lo persiguiera para matarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó más o menos desde que te fuiste hasta que volviste y ella no estaba?-

-M-mas o menos media hora.-

Sin embargo, el no tenía idea de cuanto había durado aquel encuentro con Natsu Dragnnel. Recordaba que luego de esa pelea, huyo a s departamento ¿Por qué se había puesto furioso? Ah, ya recordaba, por Lucy ¿estaba enamorado? Imposible.

Ese bastardo podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso por conseguir lo que quería, como aquella vez con Karen…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al llegar a aquella conclusión. No… eso no podía ser ¿Verdad? No podría ser que Natsu tuviera algo que ver en todo eso…

…¿O sí?

-¿Estas escuchando?- la voz de Jellal lo interrumpió.

Loke levanto su mirada hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos. En su mirada se veía seriedad y determinación. Ese no era el Loke cobarde que conocían.

_El estaba en su papel de cazador._

-Yo… ya no sé nada mas.- dijo tranquilamente.- pueden mantenerse en contacto conmigo… pero por hoy no puedo decirles nada más…-

-¡No creas-¡- Erza estaba a punto de protestar hasta que Jellal se paró de su asiento.

-Entiendo, mañana volveré aquí.- se dirigió a la puerta.-pero, si mañana no te veo aquí… pondré el mundo al revés para encontrarte. Y eso te haría aun mas sospechoso.- se retiro del departamento.

Levy y Erza le dieron una mirada de odio y siguieron a Jellal, Gray –quien se había encontrado en silencio en toda la situación- se acerco a él con mirada fría.

-No creas que te salvaras de esta.- le murmuro al oído y se retiro sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

El silencio, la soledad y la miseria lo envolvieron una vez más al ver que todos se habían marchado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ausencia y silencio de la habitación, en su mente se oían ruidos y los recuerdos pasaban frente a él. El odio y el rencor lo dominaron completamente y la –poca- cordura que le podría haber quedado, había desaparecido.

El hombre solo se acomodo sus lentes y suspiro, para luego sonreír de una manera extraña.

-Oh, claro que no… solo quiero confirmar una cosa…- susurro.

Tomo su chaqueta, se la puso y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrio uno de los cajones y, sin importarle nada mas, tomo el cuchillo de cocina y salió de su casa.

Cazaría a ese lobo, costase lo que costase.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Natsu se separo de la rubia con la –poca- delicadeza que tenia, con cuidado para no despertarla ¿Cuánto habrán estado abrazados? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

La admiro una vez más, observando su rostro dormido y su respiración tranquila. Le gustaba verla así, llena de paz.

Se estiro, y se levanto encaminándose a la puerta que lo dirigía arriba. La observo una vez más y se marcho.

Se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba por anochecer, pero intento no darle mucha importancia. Se cambio con lo primero que había encontrado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al oír unos pasos rodear su casa. Alarmado, quedo quieto en su lugar y con todos sus sentidos concentrados.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. El invasor paso de largo la puerta, definitivamente era alguien que esperaba su muerte.

Ya casi era de noche, las personas de esa ciudad no se animaban a salir a esas horas e iban desapareciendo de la calle. Y su casa, estaba –solo un poco- apartada… Por lo que daba una razón aun más extraña de porque alguien iría a esa hora. Claro, para que nadie interrumpiera.

Silencio.

Los pasos se habían dejado de escuchar, y ya no se oía absolutamente nada más. Dragnnel agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que la habitación en que se encontraba Lucy, estaba perfectamente cerrada y escondida. Por lo tanto, ella no escucharía casi nada y al intruso le sería difícil encontrarla.

Con pasos lentos y silenciosos, Natsu retrocedió –aun concentrado- hacia uno de sus bibliotecas. Estiro su brazo y quito un hacha que tenia escondida detrás.

Sudando, con la reparación lenta y los ojos entrecerrados, Natsu se tomo la de la pared con el arma en la otra mano, esperando el ataque.

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio… Hasta que oyó el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose y un cuerpo trepando por ella, luego se volvieron a oír los pasos…

…Dirigiéndose hacia él.

Natsu no temblaba por miedo o porque temía que Lucy podría descubrir todo.

Temblaba porque su instinto asesino volvió a cobrar vida dentro de el.

Camino hacia la habitación en donde se oía al hombre, espero para ver si aun se podían escuchar más pasos… pero nada.

Silencio una vez más.

Decidido, y ya cansado de esperar, salto hacia el cuarto en donde estaba el invasor. Vio la ventana rota y los trozos de vidrio esparcidos… pero no había nadie. Bajo su hacha colgando de un lado de él y recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada. Se dio la vuelta y…

…Loke mirándolo fijamente.

Natsu reacciono tarde y el recién aparecido salto sobre él. Dragnnel se sorprendió y alarmo al ver a su atacante con un –gran- cuchillo en mano y a punto de clavárselo en la garganta. Natsu pudo reaccionar a tiempo esta vez y le dio una patada en el estomago, tumbándolo al suelo.

El peli rosa se levanto, jadeante y se dispuso a incrustar su arma en Loke, pero este fue más rápido y fue a la otra punta de la habitación.

Se miraban con la respiración entrecortada, el sudor y el calor en todo sus cuerpos y observándose fijamente.

-Me sorprendiste, Leo.- sonrió divertido.- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

Loke escupió y lo miro de nuevo.

-¿Qué no ves?- sonrió también.- vine a cazarte.-

Natsu rio fuertemente, ya sin importarle nada y lo miro de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?- pregunto en tono ¿inocente?

Loke no rio de nuevo con él y lo observo con odio.

-Callate…- gruño por lo bajo y salto hacia él.

Natsu lo esquivo, divertido en la situación…fastidiado a la vez. Loke intento dar una vez más, pero el otro era más rápido. Bueno, él sabía antes de venir que sería difícil, así que no se quejaría.

El ya sabía que estaba provocando a su propia muerte.

Dragnnel elevo el hacha y se dispuso a darle en la cabeza a Loke, pero el también era rápido –solo un poco mas- y logro esquivarlo a tiempo, haciendo que el hacha le diera a la puerta de madera de la habitación.

De una sola patada, Loke le quito el arma de las manos a Natsu, logrando que este se sorprendiera un poco por su fuerza. El peli naranja lo empujo y quedo arriba de el… con la punta de su cuchillo sobre el pecho de Natsu, amenazándolo con incrustárselo.

-Tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucy ¿verdad?- hablo.

Natsu miro a su costado, encontrándose con su hacha a un lado de la puerta. Si estiraba su brazo un poco, podría alcanzarla. Pero sabía que, con el primer movimiento que haga, Loke lo lastimaría y quedaría sin defensa.

-¡Contesta mierda!- el grito de Loke lo obligo a mirarlo.

Ah, esos ojos. Tan profundos, misteriosos, fríos y asesinos. Esos que, Loke sabía que alguna vez habrían sido –hacía mucho tiempo- alegres, vivos y llenos de energía…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- hablo por lo bajo.

Entrecerró más su mirada.

-No me jodas, Salamander.-dijo.- la última vez que vi a Lucy, tú me atacaste solo porque yo estaba con ella…-

Silencio.

-Además.- continúo Loke.- relacione eso… con lo de Karen.-

Dichas esas palabras, Natsu suspiro. Sabiendo que el otro reaccionaria mal, decidió decirle lo de siempre igual.

-Yo no la mate, fuiste tú, Leo.-

-¡CALLATE!- apretó un poco más la presión en su pecho, Natsu se alarmo.

-Si…tal vez yo tenga algo que ver con Lucy…- Loke lo miro atentamente.- es más, incluso debe estar en esta casa… ¿Quién sabe?-

Abrió sus ojos como platos y casi llora de la rabia.

-¿Por qué?.- lo miro fijamente-¡¿PARA QUE MIERDA LA TIENES?!-

Le dio una mirada seria y de seguridad, sonriendo triunfante.

-Porque la amo.-

Loke estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que Natsu lo golpeo en la mejilla… mandándolo a volar a un costado.

Con velocidad, Natsu tomo su hacha y se dirigió a Loke. El peli naranja se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, adolorido. Intento incorporarse, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Natsu levantando el hacha con ambas manos, Loke girando la cabeza hacia él, Natsu bajando velozmente el arma y…

El hacha clavada en la espalda de Loke.

La sangre brotaba, Natsu sentía que la había clavado muy profundo. El grito del chico fue desgarrador y aterrador. Pataleaba del dolor y las lágrimas no tardaban en salir.

Natsu, quien se encontraba manchado de sangre, quito el hacha de la espalda de _su víctima_ y lo observo disfrutando el espectáculo.

¡Hacia tanto que no veía algo así!

Impresionantemente, Loke pudo girar a tiempo, intento tomar su arma que se encontraba a un costado. Pero Natsu sabía que ya no tenía caso y, para callarlo, lanzo el hacha lejos y se tumbo arriba de Loke.

-Estás muerto, Leo.- tomo con ambas manos el cuello de Loke y comenzó a apretar.- aquí se termina todo.-

El pobre hombre quedaba sin aire, alzo una mano al techo como si pidiera ayuda, y dijo su última palabra.

-Ka…ren.-

Natsu se relajo al ver que Loke ya no volvería a respirar ni a vivir de nuevo. Se levanto, suspiro y miro el cadáver.

-Encuéntrate con ella ¿no es acaso lo que querías?- había un débil reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

La policía había llegado apenas llamaron. Jellal Fernandez se encontraba observando el cuerpo con serenidad. Si…había sido obra de él.

-El encargado de este edificio encontró el cuerpo junto a la entrada esta mañana.- le relataba uno.- al parecer, este hombre había salido alrededor de las siete de la tarde…-

Jellal asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia su acompañante.

-No hacía falta que vinieras, Erza.-

Ella lo miro fijamente.

-Debia hacerlo ¿no? Fue un amigo mio durante un tiempo y era sospechoso por lo de Lucy…-

La miro.

-Pero ya es muy evidente que no era el.- miro al suelo.- al fin y al cabo, sus heridas son parecidas a las de las mujeres víctimas y en su cuello había una pequeña nota.-

-_¿Su aroma no me cautivo?_- pregunto Erza como si ya lo supiera.

Jellal negó con la cabeza.

-Decía: _¿Acaso es lo mejor que tienen?_-rio divertido y luego callo.- al parecer Loke solo quería darle caza a ese hijo de puta…- miro al cielo, levemente triste y decepcionado.

Erza lo imito y observo las nubes con él.

-Pero ahora eres tu el que debe hacer eso.- le sonrió y Jellal la miro sorprendido.- tú eres el cazador ahora.-

El hombre rio. Tal vez tenía razón.

El sería el siguiente. Estaba seguro. El sería el siguiente cazador, ese maldito no se saldría con la suya.

Al fin y al cabo, la rivalidad del cazador y el lobo era eterna.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::**_


	18. Las sospechas y confesiones

"_Vuela, vuela un globo alegre y despreocupado._

_¿Y mañana?_

_Mira como se balancea en el cielo._

_Las marcas de una aguja_

_¡Qué bonito, que bonito!_

_Mira ese globo que aturdido esta,_

…_que bonito es…"_

_._

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 18:**

"**Las sospechas y las confesiones"**

La imagen lo penetraba como una escena fantástica de una película. Los gritos de piedad, el llanto descontrolado, la sangre mojándolo todo, la muerte presente, el aterrador silencio marcando el final…

Natsu olvido por un tiempo el maravilloso cosquilleo que le producía todo eso. Lo había olvidado desde que Lucy apareció en su vida. O más bien, desde que el apareció en la de ella.

Arrastrar el cadáver le había agotado un poco, pero aun le podían quedar algunas fuerzas para fingir frente a Lucy. Se peino con su mano y trato de secar el sudor que tenía en su rostro.

Natsu sabía lo idiota que era Loke, lanzándose a la muerte por sí mismo, sabiendo lo débil e inútil que era. Por un momento, sintió un poco de lastima y algo de melancolía. Loke había sido alguien muy importante en su vida, cuando estaba en su antiguo yo. Cuando él era feliz y aun la esperanza lo dominaba.

Pero él y Karen lo habían arruinado por completo. Habían terminado de crear al ser lleno de odio que él era en ese momento.

El Natsu de hacía tres años, estaría triste y desesperado en ese momento. Pero ahora era otro, solo le importaba Lucy ¡Ah, que feliz se ponía al ver a ese bastardo muerto!... ¡Y mas por su culpa!

Natsu rio con fuerza observando al cielo y luego la risa se transformo en llanto.

Que feliz se ponía…

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Lucy despertó con un extraño peso en su cabeza y un pequeño vacio en su interior al ver que Natsu no estaba junto a ella. Sintió que había dormido demasiado, por lo que decidió levantarse definitivamente.

¿A dónde abría ido Natsu?

Se cambio a paso lento y pesado, puesto a que el sueño seguía presente junto a ella. Grande fue su suerte al oír los pasos de Natsu bajar por la escalera. Una sonrisa le ilumino su rostro.

Se extraño al ver al peli rosa con una expresión seria pero distraída a la vez. El chico se quedo a unos cinco pasos de distancia de Lucy, ella avanzo.

-Natsu ¿sucede algo?-

Noto como fruncía levemente el ceño mirando a un punto que no era ella. Pero Lucy estaba segura de que el la había oído. Algo estaba mal, su día no sería tan bonito como ella quería que fuera. Natsu estaba entrando en otro estado de locura, y eso ya lo sabía.

Pero ¿Qué importaba? Le amaba, por más loca que ella se viera. Y Lucy sabía que Natsu no era capaz de hacerle daño.

-¿Natsu?- pregunto aun más fuerte y con seguridad.

El nombrado abrió los ojos, levemente sorprendido. Luego negó con la cabeza y dio una gran sonrisa a Lucy, mirándola esta vez.

-¡Buenos días, Luce! ¿Dormiste bien?-

Ella asintió un poco confundida. Ladeo su cabeza para un costado y se acerco a él sosteniendo su camisa –la cual no se había puesto aun- entre sus manos.

-Natsu ¿A dónde fuiste?- dio otro paso más.- no te despertaste conmigo hoy…-

El dio una carcajada y una sonrisa traviesa, esa si fue una expresión verdadera. La miro con ternura logrando un sonrojo por parte de ella.

-Solo me desperté primero, Luce.- acerco su rostro al de ella.- no paso nada…-

Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios estaban casi rozándose. Natsu tomo el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos y ella dejo caer inconscientemente la prenda que tenía entre sus manos al suelo, quedando en sostén.

-¿Seguro…?- susurro ella.

Natsu asintió lentamente y unió sus labios en un beso lento y dulce. Lucy correspondió inmediatamente, posando sus manos sobre los anchos hombros del chico. Natsu tomo a Lucy de la cintura y profundizo aun más el beso. Mordió su labio inferior sacando un gemido por parte de la rubia, y se dedico a saborear su interior.

Guio a la chica con pasos torpes hacia la cama, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Cayeron en la cama con una leve desesperación. Natsu separo sus labios de los de Lucy y la miro directamente a los ojos, guardando en su mente aquella perfecta imagen de una diosa. Lucy era la perfección.

La amaba, maldición. Natsu se preguntaba si ese sentimiento era el mismo cada vez que observaba el escenario que el dejaba luego de asesinar a alguien.

Había dos cosas que daban importancia en su vida: Lucy; y el instinto asesino y salvaje que el había creado. El delicioso cosquilleo al oír los gritos de una persona al gritar pidiendo ayuda, la sangre siendo el maquillaje en el rostro de cada víctima…

Las graciosas expresiones; su cara de miedo, su risa, sus sonrisas, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios; su suave y deliciosa piel de Lucy, podrían llegar a ganarle al instinto asesino ¿Quién sabe?

Quiso olvidarse de todo: de Loke, de lo que pensaría la policía, de su pasado… de todo.

Descendió de sus labios hacia su cuello, y absorbió todo su aroma. Luego, reparito varios besos en su rostro y lo acaricio suavemente con sus labios. Subio hacia su cabeza y tomo un mechón rubio entre sus manos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Poso su nariz sobre el mechón y olio su maravilloso aroma y lo beso.

El no estaba intentando tener sexo con ella o seducirla…

Natsu estaba amándola. Hebra por hebra, detalle por detalle. Absorbiendo cada parte de ella, convenciéndose de que Lucy estaba junto a él, que no era ningún sueño o ilusión…quería confirmar una y otra vez de que ella ahora le pertenecía.

Entonces ¿Por qué no la sentía completamente suya? Y… ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo una barrera entre ellos dos?

Maldita sea, la había encerrado y procurado que no se escapara, la había enamorado, la había hecho feliz a pesar de las consecuencias. Entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía seguro?

_-Porque ella no te conoce, mi querido Natsu_- hablo una voz en su interior.- _tú solo eres un amor misterioso que ella posee. Sabe que te ama y que tú a ella, ambos lo saben ¿Por qué no dices nada, entonces? Anda, dile que asesinaste a Loke.-_

Natsu temió por un momento al pensar en aquella posibilidad ¿Y si Lucy le odiaba? Ahora la amaba tanto que solo deseaba ser correspondido. Si ella lo odia, el sería capaz de asesinarla…y viviría con una culpa matándolo lentamente.

_-¿No era que no necesitaban nada más que amor? Porque mejor no le cuentas… ¿Dónde quedo la abuelita?-_

Abrió sus ojos como platos y dejo de mimar a Lucy con sus caricias. Era cierto. Al fin y al cabo ¿Cuál era el verdadero Natsu? ¿Amaría Lucy al anterior; el que era alegre y despreocupado? ¿O solo le producía una sensación de rebeldía el estar con un asesino como él?

_-Entonces ¿puedes confiar en ella? ¿Puede ella confiar en ti?_- su mente le volvió a hablar- _¿O no quieres confiar, Natsu? ¿Quieres seguir siendo un niño caprichoso, asesinarla y seguir con ese juego que comenzaste hace tres años?-_

¿Él quería confiar en ella o seguir con su perfecta vida asquerosa?

-Natsu ¿sucede algo?- Lucy poso su cálida mano en la mejilla del chico y lo miro con una tierna expresión de confusión.

Natsu sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Nada, solo estoy pensativo…- y unió sus labios con los de ella.

_-¡Quiero confiar!-_ se grito a sí mismo en su mente.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jellal se encontraba sentado en su pequeña oficina leyendo expedientes del reciente muerto Loke. Su expresión serena y tranquilidad se esfumaban poco a poco gracias a los nervios y la molestia.

Le enfermaba el solo imaginar a ese asesino de rostro desconocido reírse en su cara por no poder descubrirlo. Dos años, maldita sea. Los años en los que no pudo conseguir ninguna pista de ese bastardo.

-Me…me pregunto si Lu-chan está bien.- la aguda y dulce voz de Levy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Apenas supo de la muerte de Loke, ella corrió enseguida hacia su oficina para atacarlo con preguntas y pensamientos de preocupación. El tuvo que tolerarla.

-Ella está bien.- Levy lo miro.- es todo un juego para el ¿no te das cuenta? Si ya la hubiese matado, no habría dejado el cadáver allí. O al menos no hubiera puesto esa nota. Lo más probable es que esté esperando que pase algo para su diversión. Cuando se aburra, la matara.-

A la pequeña chica se le inundaron sus ojos con lágrimas al escuchar lo último. No…no quería ver a su querida amiga condenada.

-Levy-san.- la nombrada seco sus lagrimas rápidamente y lo miro.- Loke pudo haber sido una buena ayuda, pero se lanzo el solo a la muerte. Ya no tenemos muchos testigos, pero te oi a ti y a Erza-san hablar de un chico.-

-¿Un chico?-Levy inclino la cabeza confundida y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Jellal asintió.

-¿Quién es Natsu Dragnnel?-

Y con esa pregunta ya se condenaron a la muerte.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Natsu se había marchado a comprar algo de comer, y Lucy se quedo sola una vez más.

Sin embargo, el la había dejado subir. Al principio, la rubia se mostro confundida. Natsu estaba raro ¿Por qué de repente quiso actuar como una pareja normal? Ella sabía que se había vuelto loca al aceptar ese amor, pero no era tonta. Es decir, no es muy común ver una pareja formada por un sexy secuestrador violador y que la víctima se enamore perdidamente de él.

¿Verdad?

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres que suba, Natsu?-_

_El sonrió._

_-Confió en ti.-_

Suspiro al recordar lo que él le había dicho hacia unos momentos antes de que se marchara ¿Estaría planeando algo?

Aburrida, se encamino a recorrer un poco la casa. A Lucy le sorprendía ver que todo era tan limpio y ordenado cuando el dueño era alguien como Natsu. Luego de recorrer casi toda la casa, se asomo a ver de forma desinteresada la última habitación.

Se extraño al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Parpadeo confundida y, dominada por la curiosidad, fue a buscar las llaves que se encontraban en uno de los cajones. Al abrirlo, vio esos papeles arrugados y algunas cartas, pero no vio las llaves. La duda creció aun más en ella y se decidió por investigar el asunto.

Pudo salir de la casa a través de una de las ventanas que daban al pequeño jardín que e

l tenia detrás. Dio vuelta la casa hasta encontrarse con la habitación que estaba cerrada con llave…y tenía una de sus grandes ventanas rotas.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, temiendo lo peor. Algo tendría que haber sucedido allí. Se asomo, con cuidado de no lastimarse o cortarse con los pedazos de vidrio que sobresalían. Lucy se cubrió la boca con sus ahora temblorosas manos al ver todo manchado de sangre y un cuchillo tirado a un costado.

¿Desde hacia cuando había sucedido eso?

Comenzó a llorar. Lloraba del asco, del miedo y de la tristeza que le causaba el pensar que Natsu había provocado la muerte de alguien.

¿Y de que se sorprendía? Al fin y al cabo, ella lo sabía… pero el imaginarse una muerte o asesinato no era lo mismo que verla o vivirla. Aguanto las nauseas que sentía y se dirigió a trepar la otra ventana para entrar a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Lucy suspiro e intento tranquilizarse. Pero no podía. Un dolor creía dentro de su cabeza, las nauseas aumentaban y su cuerpo temblaba. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer.

Se encamino a la cocina para tomar algo de agua. Pero se dio cuenta de que fue una mala decisión al ver un periódico sobre la mesa.

Era de noche, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el titulo que Lucy leía con terror:

"_Aparece en puerta del edificio en el que vivía, asesinado"_

Retrocedió lentamente al ver la fotografía del chico asesinado: Loke. Cayo al suelo de rodillas y se tomo la cabeza con ambos brazos negando la conclusión que su mente estaba sacando: la ventana, la habitación, Loke, la extraña actitud de Natsu…

Lloro con fuerza y negaba con la cabeza sin aceptar lo que acababa de enterarse. Quiso pararse, pero cayó. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus lamentos y llantos. Se sorprendió a si misma al ver que ella no se había asustado, solo continuo llorando y pataleando.

-¿Lucy?-

Dragnnel dirigió su vista al periódico que ella tenía entre sus manos. El estaba a punto de llorar también y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué?- la temblorosa voz de Lucy resonó en el silencio.- ¿Qué razón tenias para matarlo?-

Natsu bajo la mirada al suelo, decepcionado y sin saber que decir. Nego varias veces con la cabeza y toco el frio brazo de Lucy, ella se aparto enseguida.

-¿¡Porque lo asesinaste?!- sus ojos mostraban ira y angustia.- ¡Respóndeme, Natsu!- lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió.

Los ojos del chico mostraban expresión vacía e inseguridad. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía así, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

-No entenderás, Lucy…-

_-Mátala.- _sonó la voz de su mente en su interior.- _mátala y te ahorraras tus problemas de arriesgarte.-_

Un extraño brillo se apodero de sus ojos. Esa era la solución ¿verdad? Siempre arreglaba sus problemas de esa forma. Solo debía matarla y todo se terminaría ¿cierto? Pero…él no quería. Natsu no podía vivir sin Lucy, no se la imaginaba sin ella.

Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¡Escúchame Natsu!- su voz determinada capto su atención.- ¿quieres que confía en ti, verdad? Yo…acepte mi amor por ti a pesar de que se quién eres, quiero estar segura a tu lado, sin esconderte nada… ¿no puedes hacer eso? ¿No quieres confiar en mí? Sabes que no me iré de tu lado…-

Abrió sus ojos al oír la confesión de Lucy.

_¿Quieres seguir siendo un niño caprichoso, asesinarla y seguir con ese juego que comenzaste hace tres años? ¿O quieres confiar?-_

Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero confiar.-

Lucy dios una pequeña sonrisa y se aferro a él, sintiendo como él la envolvía con sus brazos.

-¿Qué paso Natsu? ¿Por qué eres asesino?- lo miro a los ojos.- cuéntame…-

El peli rosa suspiro.

-¿Por dónde empiezo…?-

.

.

.


	19. El lobo antes de ser el lobo

"_Gritos por todos lados, me atormentan día a día._

_Al fin y al cabo, se convierten en una realidad…_

_Estoy siendo condenado, por los pecados que cometí…_

_._

_._

_¡Yo solo deseo ver ese color carmesí en tu cuerpo!"_

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 19:**

"**El lobo antes de ser el lobo, parte 1"**

Antes de ser odiado por todos, antes de esconderse de la sociedad, de poseer esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos que atrapaban, antes de enamorarse de Lucy Heartfilia, antes de asesinar a Loke…

Natsu Dragnnel tuvo una historia. Ahora, la aclarara:

_Crecí, en mis primeros años, en una familia alegre y cálida. Fui un niño inocente y alegre, con una gran felicidad al crecer con su familia…la infancia ideal._

_Mi padre, Ignnel Dragnnel, siempre había sido mi ejemplo a seguir durante mi niñez. El era un hombre que podría ser serio y maduro, pero alegre y con un corazón de niño. Amaba a mi padre, le quería demasiado…_

_Hacia mi madre tenía el inmenso amor que podría tener cualquier niño. Ella poseía un carácter alegre y enérgico…pero su problema era que se enojaba con facilidad. Grandine, ella siempre quiso que tuviera una educación estricta pero que creciera en un ambiente rodeado de amor._

_Vivíamos de buena forma. En una casa pequeña y acogedora, pero con un gran jardín. Eso siempre le había encantado a mi prima de tres años, Wendy Marvell. Ella era como mi pequeña hermanita. Yo nunca tuve una amplia familia, por lo que no tuve otros parientes para jugar. Casi siempre, Wendy se quedaba en mi casa. De hecho, resultaba extraño no verla en la casa; ella era como mi hermana. Mis padres jamás quisieron contarme el motivo por el cual ella no quería estar con su familia. Nunca había visto a mis tíos, tampoco me importaba demasiado._

_Cada tarde, cuando mama volvía de trabajar, se sentaba a tocar con sus fuertes manos el piano. Mi madre amaba la música y a ese instrumento sobretodo. Si la hubieras visto, Lucy…sus enérgicos ojos pasaban a mostrar melancolía y nostalgia. Su voz era grave, pero hermosa. Lo que siempre me extraño de ella, fue que en cada canción triste que cantaba, ella terminaba llorando o con la voz quebrada. Nunca supe el motivo._

_Recuerdo una tarde, en la que mi madre debía partir a un viaje muy importante de su trabajo. Yo estaba demasiado triste, por el hecho que yo quería que se quedara junto a mí y tocara mas música. _

_**-Cuando vuelva.-**__ me dijo antes de salir.- __**prometo que tocare algo esplendido ¡Ya lo veras, hijo mío! Tocare la canción más alegre que tu pequeño corazón podría haber escuchado.-**_

_Esas habrían sido las últimas palabras que mi madre me haya dirigido... Ni ella ni su alegre canción volvieron hacia mí… Ella murió en un accidente en su avión .Me sentía solo sin el sonido de las teclas sonando por toda la casa._

_Durante medio año, mi –pequeña- familia se sumergió en una amargura que no parecía tener fin. Mi padre intentaba verse el más maduro en la situación, parecía no afectarle mucho. Pero estoy seguro que era el más sufrido. _

_Lo sé, pues una noche había tenido una terrible pesadilla y había decidido ir a dormir con el…tuve que pasar mi miedo yo solo cuando oí en la puerta de su habitación, como el lloraba y llamaba el nombre de mi madre con desesperación._

_Pero eso no fue lo peor que pudo haberme sucedido. No, eso era lo que pensaba. Creía que con los años todo volvería a la normalidad, mi padre y yo seguiríamos adelante con una gran sonrisa…_

_El día de mi cumpleaños número diez, mi padre se fugo de mi hogar. Desperté a la mañana y sus cosas ya no estaban. No comprendía que había ocurrido, enseguida comencé a llorar. Me sentí desprotegido, abandonado. Mi llanto se calmo cuando arriba de la pequeña mesa de madera, observe una carta._

_Un mal presentimiento y la confusión estaban apoderados de mi pequeña mente infantil._

_**Natsu:**_

_**No lo soporto más. No siento que pueda continuar adelante…sabes que no me está yendo bien en el trabajo. Sin tu madre, sin su amor, ya no puedo continuar. Me iré lejos, no se hacia donde ¿Podrías seguir dándome esa cálida sonrisa el día en que vuelva a casa? Tal vez nos volvamos a ver. Quizás en dos, tres o no sé cuantos años. Compréndeme.**_

_**Papa**_

_Solo recuerdo que llore y grite hasta que mi garganta no pudo más y me dormí._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Se encontraban en la sala. Lucy estaba frente a Natsu sentada sobre el sofá individual. Los ojos de la rubia mostraban lastima, pena y comprensión. Su amado miraba al suelo con la mirada nostálgica.

-Natsu…-

-Eso no es nada.- le interrumpió el nombrado.- eso fue solo el comienzo de mi agonía, Lucy.-

Le miro un momento sorprendida y su mirada se tranquilizo. Lo sabía. El sonido del reloj acompañaba el silencio de ambos.

-¿Continuo?-

Ella asintió.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Ya habían pasado tres meses de la desaparición de Ignnel. Nadie sabía nada, yo no quería de todos modos. No sabía que sentimiento tomar para aquella situación. Me sentía realmente vacio. _

_Wendy lloraba siempre, ella no quería fingir estar bien. Parecía la más preocupada, insistía con salir a buscar a Ignnel. Otras veces, ella quería que jugáramos a algo, para volver a los viejos tiempos. Pero yo ya no podía, Lucy. _

_Me había vuelto un chico callado, orgulloso. Contestaba a los adultos que enviaban para cuidarme, ellos partían enseguida indignados por mi comportamiento. _

_La única persona que podía acompañarme sin molestarse, era un vecino que tenia, Gildarts Clive. Era un hombre que vivía bebiendo, se reía con facilidad ante cualquier grosería que le decía. Con el tiempo, sin evitarlo, lo sentí como un padre._

_**-¿No usaras tu regalo de cumpleaños?-**__ menciono una tarde.- __**es el único regalo que te dejo.-**_

_Lo mire con fastidio, no paraba de repetirme eso cada día. _

_**-¡Deja de molestar, maldito viejo!- **_

_El solo había reído, como acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que trataba insultarlo. Gildarts se refería al regalo que había dejado Ignnel junto a la carta. Era una bufanda blanca, a cuadros que parecían escamas de dragón. _

_Luego de leer la carta, llorar hasta que explotara y despertar, había observado con profundo odio esa bufanda. Quería deshacerme de ella, incluso había planeado quemarla. Pero ni Wendy, ni Gildarts ni nadie me lo permitieron. Por lo que, para no tener otro fastidioso problema, no le cause ningún daño._

_Pero la bufanda continuaba intacta. La había guardado en donde solía ser el cuarto de mis padres. Si Ignnel no se hubiera ido, yo estaría con esa bufanda a gusto, sin quitármela en ningún momento. Pero el cobarde se había marchado._

_Vivía pegado a Gildarts, no quería sentirme solo. Wendy ya no venía con frecuencia a mi casa como antes. Bueno, no la culpaba. _

_Ya no dormía en una casa vacía. Dormía en casa de Gildarts o el en la mía. Era feliz, el pudo llenar mi vacio. _

_Todo cambio la tarde en la que había corrido hacia su casa para jugar. La despreocupación y la tranquilidad se habían adaptado tanto a mi vida, que no me espere lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_**-Lo siento Natsu.- **__me observo con una triste sonrisa.- __**debo marcharme.-**_

_Tenía una pequeña valija en su mano. Cerró por última vez con llave su casa. El se marcharía, como mama, como Ignnel…_

_**-¿Irte…?- **__tenía mis ojos ocultos bajo mi flequillo. Temblaba, de la rabia, del miedo. No quería verlo a los ojos._

_**-Tengo una hija ¿sabes?- **__se puso a mi altura, a pesar de que me sorprendió lo mencionado, no levante la vista a verlo.- __**su nombre es Cana, tiene tu edad. Tuve muchos problemas con ella y su madre. No quiero seguir huyendo de ellas dos ¿comprendes?-**_

_Esas palabras me recordaron a la carta de Ignnel. El se había marchado como un cobarde, sin querer ver la realidad. Gildarts estaba enfrentándola, era admirable. Sin embargo, esta vez quería que él se viera como un cobarde y se quedara junto a mí._

_**-¿Por qué ahora?- **__murmure.- __**¿justo cuando más necesito que alguien esté a mi lado?- **__levante la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- __**¡Maldito! ¡Tú también quieres abandonarme!-**_

_Me sorprendió cuando me abrazo desesperadamente. Pero mi sorpresa creció más al sentir lagrimas salir de sus ojos._

_**-Lo siento, Natsu.- **__me miro.-__**estoy seguro de que seguirás adelante ¡créeme!- **__seco sus lagrimas y me sonrió.- __**te lo prometo, nos volveremos a ver.-**_

_**-Mentiroso…-**_

_El rio._

_**-Lo prometo.- **__me observo dándome su última sonrisa y se marcho._

_Yo solo volví a llorar._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¿Y volvió?- la voz de Lucy sonaba interesada y preocupada.

Natsu negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Solo me mandaba cartas.- miro al techo con la mirada cansada.- yo respondía de vez en cuando. Estaba demasiado decepcionado ¿sabes?-

Lucy asintió levemente.

-Mi mundo…- ella lo miro con atención.- mi mundo se derrumbo totalmente cuando _ella _apareció en mi vida.-

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-_¿Ella?_-

Natsu dio una carcajada.

-No estés celosa, Luce.- le mando una mirada seductora, provocando un sonrojo infantil de parte de ella.- la odio. Siento desprecio y asco de solo recordarla.-

La rubia pestañeo confundida.

-¿Quién…?-

Se acomodo más en el sillón. Preparado para los horrores que tendría que relatar.

-La mujer que se hiso llamar "madre".-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Había pasado un año desde que Gildarts se había marchado. Tenía once. Creo que esta de mas decir que ahora me encontraba desilusionado. Ya no me importaba nada ni nadie. Wendy no volvía, no me interesaba el motivo._

_Pero ¡Vaya que debía interesarme! _

_La casa se encontraba vacía. Con el tiempo había aprendido a cuidarme de mi mismo, aunque sea un poco. Las únicas cosas que se encontraban intactas eran mis pertenencias, el regalo de mi decimo cumpleaños, y el piano de mi madre. _

_Me pasaba la tarde viendo la televisión y tomando siestas. Vivía porque estaba vivo. _

_Mi vida cambio, una vez más, el día en que tocaron la puerta con violencia. Al abrirla me sorprendí al ver a Wendy._

_Ella mostraba la mirada con miedo e inseguridad. No entendí el motivo. Pero, vaya que mi sorpresa creo aun más cuando vi a una mujer adulta detrás de ella. Tenía un –débil- parecido con Wendy. Llevaba el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y vestía un vestido bastante provocador. En su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad. _

_**-¿Natsu Dragnnel?- **__su voz sonó tranquila._

_Cuando me nombro, trajo mi mente de nuevo al mundo y me sobresalte. Ella estaba logrando romper mi personalidad de "niño frio y adulto"._

_**-S-si.-**_

_Ella amplio su sonrisa y coloco una mano en su cadera._

_-__**Un gusto, creo que ni Grandine ni Ignnel nos presentaron ¿cierto?- **__su mirada dio un extraño brillo.- __**soy Minerva, tu tía. Pero a partir de hoy, soy tu madre.-**_

_Mostré confusión y fruncí levemente el ceño ¿Quién se creía esa zorra? Mire a Wendy, quien apretó su falda con sus pequeñas manos y miro al suelo._

_**-¿Madre? ¿Pero de que hablas, vieja bruja?- **__su rostro no mostro ninguna deformidad.- __**¡no digas cosas estúpidas!-**_

_Calle enseguida cuando la extraña mujer estrello su mano contra mi mejilla. Me había abofeteado. La mire con un brillo de odio y miedo, me sorprendí al ver que seguía con la misma tranquila expresión._

_-__**¿Qué clases de modales tienes? Soy tu madre a partir de ahora y debes respetarme ¿entiendes?- **__entro como si fuera su casa.- __**dejare mis cosas. Wendy, quédate quieta y no hagas nada estúpido-**_

_Mi mejilla seguía ardiendo y la seguí con la vista hasta que entro a la habitación que solía ser de mis padres._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¿Tu madre?-

Natsu suspiro fastidiado.

-Minerva era la tía de la cual Wendy siempre escapaba. Ella era su madre.- Lucy se sorprendió.- no me extraña que ella siempre le haya tenido tanto miedo…-

La rubia lo miro intensamente.

-¿Hizo cosas horribles?-

Lucy tembló un poco al ver como una sonrisa aterradora se apoderaba del rostro de Natsu. El peli rosa metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y la miro.

-Cosas tan horribles como yo hice en estos tres años.-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_La seguí sin pensarlo. No me importaba en esos momentos que pensaba Wendy, ya me ocuparía de ella. Entre y me enfurecí mas al ver como miraba con desprecio la habitación._

_-__**¡Oye tu!- **__me miro de reojo.- __**¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar y decir que eres mi madre?! ¡No sé quién eres, pero sal de mi casa ahora mismo, vieja!-**_

_Se acerco a mí a paso decidido. Su mirada ahora se mostraba fastidiada. Cerró la puerta y me tono del cuello de mi camisa._

_-__**Escúchame, niñato.- **__sus ojos atravesaron los míos.- __**me importa una mierda que te sucedió a ti, Ignnel o a la zorra de mi hermana. Te diré esto: yo mando aquí, yo decido quien es quien en este lugar ¿comprendes?-**_

_Temblé y mis ojos se mostraron –luego de mucho tiempo- como los de un niño asustado. Me siguió mirando desafiante durante unos segundos más, yo no pude devolverle la mirada esta vez. Tenía miedo._

_Me lanzo contra la pared, lastimándome. Mostré una mueca de dolor y escuche como ella se marchaba. Llore en silencio para que nadie me oyera._

…

_No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, solo sabía que casi era de noche. Me levante adolorido, ya que el dolor en la espalda seguía presente. Suspire fastidiado, seque los pequeños rastros de lagrimas que había en mis ojos y salí de la habitación._

_La casa no estaba tan silenciosa como de costumbre. Oí débiles gritos en el piso de arriba. Subí las escaleras a paso lento, no quería saber que sucedía: el miedo me invadió. Pero al oír la voz de Wendy en esos gritos, mi mente me decía que debía averiguar._

_Camine en puntillas de pie por el pasillo, llegue a la habitación al fondo de todo. Pegue mi oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor._

_-__**¡Wendy, deja de contradecirme!- **__la voz de Minerva sonaba furiosa.- __**¡Sabes que me enfurezco cuando me dices no!-**_

_La pequeña lloraba._

_-__**P-pero mama…- **__murmuro ella._

_Mi cuerpo se tenso cuando oí un objeto estrellándose contra el suelo. Parecía ser de vidrio. El silencio se hizo presente pero unos débiles sollozos se escuchaban._

_-__**Márchate antes de que haga lo que paso la otra noche.- **__la bruja volvió a hablar._

_Me hice a un lado para que Wendy saliera corriendo, no quería que ella me viera. Me quede en mi lugar, espantado._

_Y eso era solo el comienzo._

…

_Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que Minerva llego junto a Wendy a mi casa. Me sorprendió que se hayan mudado tan rápido._

_No hacía falta ver a esa mujer dos veces para darte cuenta de que era una bruja. Wendy no me hablaba, era cortante y no sonreía. Ella ya no quería jugar o reír conmigo. Se la notaba demasiado asustada. _

_Una tarde, recuerdo que le había preguntado a Wendy donde estaba mi tío, su padre. Ella había negado con la cabeza, lloro y grito y salió corriendo. No me hablo de ese entonces._

_Algo había ocurrido con esa mujer, estaba seguro. Por lo que, decido, planee ir al fondo del asunto. Yo había pensado que luego de lo que me había ocurrido anteriormente, había madurado…pero no era así. Solo había ganado más miedo y odio en mi vida._

_Una noche, había bajado al sótano de mi casa. Llevaba una linterna, pues todo era demasiado oscuro. Jamás le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, de todos modos. _

_Maldije por lo bajo al ver que las luces no funcionaban: debía usar la maldita linterna. Tropecé varias veces con varias chatarras que se encontraban tiradas por ahí ¿Por qué la necesidad de ir allí? Pues había visto (escondido) a Minerva bajar una y otra vez a ese lugar._

_Choque contra una clase de armario roto, le faltaba una puerta. Alumbre con la linterna, y note como se asomaba una mano. Comencé a temblar, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para tener miedo. _

_Mi mano se acerco temblando a la única puerta que poseía ese armario. La abri de golpe y la linterna cayó de mis manos al ver lo que estaba frente a mí. En los pocos segundos que la linterna había iluminado, pude observar que era: un cadáver._

_Miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mis labios temblaban, y sentía nauseas en mi garganta._

_Casi grito cuando se volvió a iluminar el armario. Pero ese no había sido yo, voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con mi perdición._

_-__**¿M-m-minerva?-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	20. Bufanda manchada de sangre

"_En la ciudad lluviosa,_

_Los demonios susurran:_

_Ranbara, ranbara, ranbara_

_¡Están buscando lo que han perdido!_

_Y nadie se da cuenta, nadie…."_

_**Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 20:**

"**El lobo antes de ser el lobo, parte 2:**

**La bufanda manchada de sangre"**

-¿¡Un cadáver?!- exclamo asustada.

Natsu asintió con tranquilidad y la mirada seria.

-Aunque en ese momento sentí terror y asco al verlo, cuando vi a Minerva sentí que era mi fin.- entrecerró los ojos.

Lucy relajo su expresión de miedo y lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué paso luego?-

Natsu volvió a suspirar y miro al techo.

* * *

_No había sonido alguno, solo se oían mis llantos. Minerva me observaba fijamente, como si tratara de ver mi interior. No podía identificar que pensamiento abarcaba su mente, su expresión seguía tranquila y aun poseía esa sonrisa._

_Esa maldita sonrisa._

_**-Ah…- **__intente murmurar. Pero las palabras no salían._

_No sabía a qué temerle más: a ella o al cadáver. _

_Minerva dejo a un lado la vela que tenía en sus manos sobre una pequeña mesa y se acerco a mí. Podría haber retrocedido, pero detrás de mí estaba el armario, y yo le temía demasiado. La imagen era impactante: la vela iluminando detrás, ella con sus manos en sus caderas, su rostro débilmente iluminado, observándome con esos ojos…era la perfecta personificación del demonio, de la perdición, le mi fin._

_**-Y bien.- **__hablo ella.- __**¿se puede saber que hace un mocoso como tu aquí?-**_

_Lo sabía, ella quería intimidarme. En ese momento, quería hacerme el valiente y enfrentarme a ella. Pero no sabía las consecuencias. _

_-__**P-puedo hacer lo que quiera.- **__la mire con el ceño fruncido.-__**es mi casa, después de todo.-**_

_Soltó una risa de burla._

_**-Te lo dije antes ¿no es así?- **__se puso a mi altura.- __**yo mando aquí, yo decido quien hace las cosas en este lugar, mocoso de mierda.- **__me tomo del cuello de la camisa logrando hacer me daño. _

_**-¡O-oye!- **__intente reclamarle._

_Pensaba que me llevaría a la fuerza arriba y obligarme a no volver. Pero ella me dio la vuelta y pego mi rostro al del cadáver. Las nauseas volvieron a mí._

_**-Míralo, Dragnnel.- **__susurro en mi oído.- __**mira, esto es lo que querías ver ¿no es así? Anda, míralo ¿a que no es bonito?- **__su voz sonaba llena de burla._

_A pesar de la oscuridad, la luz de la vela me permitía ver esa desastrosa imagen. Abrí mis ojos como platos: el cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, le faltaba un brazo, tenía el rostro lleno de rasguños, una pierna torcida… fue lo más horrible que pude haber visto en mi corta vida. _

_Grite y luego me desmaye. _

* * *

Lucy se tapo la boca con ambas manos evitando gritar. No le sorprendía que Natsu siguiera con esa expresión tranquila.

La rubia también sintió débiles nauseas, escondió sus cabezas en sus piernas. Se calmo cuando sintió la mano del chico acariciar su espalda.

-¿Estas mejor?-

Ella asintió.

-¿Quieres que continúe?- Lucy volvió a asentir y entrelazo su mano con la de Natsu.

* * *

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente con un terrible malestar. Me sentía mareado y pesado. Tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta donde estaba: mi habitación. _

_Suspire aliviado, creyendo haber escapado de Minerva. Pero cuando esa imagen de hacia unos momentos volvió a mí, volví a sentir miedo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, buscando recuperarme. Conseguí tranquilizarme un poco, me pare con las piernas temblando y camine hacia la puerta sosteniéndome de las paredes._

_Con mi mano pálida y débil, intente abrir la puerta de madera. Pero jamás se abrió. Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Empuje con más fuerza, pero no cedía._

_Estaba encerrado._

_Me alarme y comencé a tirarme sobre la puerta, estaba asustado y el odio abarco en mi mente al darme cuenta de que todo era por Minerva._

_**-¡Eh! ¡Estoy encerrado aquí dentro, que alguien me abra!- **__suplicaba._

_Pero nadie llego. Ni Wendy, ni Minerva ni nadie._

_Ni Gildarts…y tampoco Ignnel._

…

_¿Cuántas veces había llorado? Maldita vida. Me encontraba tirado en el suelo, aun con la mano pegada a la puerta. No estaba dormido, solo intentaba relajarme y parar las lagrimas._

_Mire hacia todos lados en la habitación, maldije al recordar que no tenia ventanas. Suspire y volví a golpear la puerta con violencia._

_**-¡Minerva!-**__la llame__**- ¡Mas te vale que me abras, maldita bruja!- **__golpee con más fuerza, al menos lo que podía. _

_Seguí unos minutos más insultándola, sin importarme si ella estaba oyendo o no. Ya me encontraba cansado, tenía hambre y las fuerzas se me agotaban. _

_Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el milagroso sonido de la puerta abriéndose con llave me alarmo. No necesitaba saber quién era, era él un único adulto de la casa. Por un momento me sentí aliviado de saber que saldría, pero pensar en las consecuencias me aterraba._

_Minerva sonrió._

_**-¡Que triste! ¡Verdad?- **__se apoyo en el marco de la puerta-__**poco tiempo en conocernos y llegar a estas consecuencias. Yo no quería ¿sabes?-**_

_La mire con odio, pero congelado en mi lugar. No quería cometer otra estupidez._

_**-Recuerdas perfectamente lo que viste ¿cierto? No puedo arriesgarme a las consecuencias, por más que seas un niño.-**_

_**-Eso que estaba allí abajo ¿Qué era? O más bien… ¿Quién era?-**__la mire fijamente-__**¡responde!-**_

_No dijo nada. Se limito a mirarme una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta._

_**-Eso no te incumbe.- **__y se marcho._

_Olvide todo mi odio por un momento y me asuste al sentir como cerraba la puerta con llave. Me tire sobre la puerta y comencé a golpear desesperado._

_**-¡No, no, no!- **__comencé a llorar-__**¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Por favor!-**_

_Lo último que oí, fue una risa lejana._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**_

El sonido del reloj interrumpía el silencio, ya era tarde en la noche. Lucy podría haber comentado algo al respecto en contra de Minerva. Cruel, despiadada por haber encerrado a un niño en una habitación y amenazarlo.

Pero Natsu hizo lo mismo con ella y con más de cincuenta mujeres.

Aunque, ella comenzó a comprender las razones de por qué hace lo que hace.

Siguió prestando atención a la historia de Natsu.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**_

_Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas…ya comenzaba a perder la cuenta. Estaba desesperado. Mi habitación no tenía ventanas, por lo que no tenía escapatoria. La muy maldita había elegido ese lugar a propósito. _

_El hambre y la sed comenzaron a ganarme. Estaba empezando a perder fuerzas, quería dormir pero la necesidad de comer algo no me dejaba. _

_¿Era de noche o de día? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué estaban haciendo Minerva o Wendy? Me sentía realmente apartado del mundo. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había llorado y gritado._

_El silencio de la habitación me asqueaba y desesperaba. Era aterrador, era solitario ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba esa mujer hacerme sufrir? _

_Me encontraba tirado sobre mi cama, congelado por el frio. Visualicé con mi vista apagada y dormida, la bufanda asomándose por uno de los cajones. Con mi mente muerta y mi cuerpo hablando solo, me dirigí a ella._

_La tome entre mis manos, tratando de captar cada detalle. Nunca me había parado a verla bien, puesto a que nunca quise saber nada de ella. Fruncí el ceño, con una batalla en mi mente de si usarla o no. La necesidad de sentir algo de calor por culpa del frio de la habitación y de no sentirme solo me ganó. La envolví rápidamente en mi cuello, me quedaba realmente grande. _

_Mi cuerpo sintió calor enseguida... Comencé a llorar de nuevo, abrazándome a mi último regalo._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**_

Natsu se quedo en silencio luego de relatar lo último. Miro al suelo con mirada seria y nostálgica. Lucy, al notar esto, entrelazo su mano con la del chico, captando su atención. Natsu la miro sorprendido, y relajo su mirada al ver la dulce sonrisa que Lucy le dirigía.

La rubia acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu. El apoyo la suya en la de ella y continúo relatando.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**_

_El ruido de una puerta abriéndose me alarmo. No grite ni llore, solo me quede allí, conteniendo toda mi debilidad en mi interior. _

_Su sombra fue haciéndose más enorme, mostrándose con aquella asquerosa sonrisa que comenzaba a detestar. Con su mirada superior, me miro disfrutando de mi miserable estado. Ella estaba satisfecha._

_**-¿Aprendiste la lección ahora?-**_

_La mire con ojos cansados y apagados. No tenía fuerzas, su voz me cansaba como un molesto ruido en los oídos. Comprendí en ese mismo instante que un niño débil como yo no podría contra la poderosa Minerva. Debía aceptarlo, ella dominaba todo ahora. _

_Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, con mi cuerpo dormido y débil sobre la fría cama. Su sonrisa se agrando más, logrando hacer que me fastidie más. _

_**-Te traeré algo de comer.-**__se giro.-__**no te muevas.-**__ dijo lo ultimo con un tono sarcástico._

…

_Habían pasado los días, ya había recuperado las fuerzas. Wendy dijo que me pase dos días encerrado. Comencé a tener cuidado y actuar serio frente a Minerva, note que Wendy siempre hacia lo mismo frente a ella, pero con más miedo e inseguridad. Me la pasaba en mi habitación o en el jardín, ahora Wendy jugaba conmigo. Esos fueron los últimos recuerdos bonitos de mi infancia._

_Mi vida siguió sin problemas en una especia de "tranquilidad" durante un mes. Minerva ya no daba ningún comportamiento extraño, actuaba normalmente. Cruzaba tres palabras conmigo durante el día y ya no la volvía a ver, pues se encerraba en su habitación (según decía ella)._

_La imagen del cadáver aun penetraba en mí. Había noches que no dormía, pero intentaba seguir adelante. Me dije a mi mismo que debía aguantarme la curiosidad y no hacer otras de mis tonterías. Si ya no pensaba más en ese día y aceptaba lo que debía vivir, podría llevar una vida sin problemas... Aunque pensaba que ya no tenía muchas razones para continuar viviendo. _

_Todo se fue a la mierda el día en que mi curiosidad me invadió por completo. Minerva había decidió irse a "un lugar importante" según ella dijo. Recuerdo perfectamente su fría y seria mirada sobre mí, queriendo advertirme que no haga nada. Lo sabía, y en ese momento, no había dejado que mis dudas y las ganas de convertirme en un héroe me dominaran. De todos modos, sabía que Minerva siempre cerraba la puerta del sótano, por lo que no podría ver nada aunque quisiera._

_**-Natsu-nii vamos a jugar afuera ¿sí?-**__ dijo Wendy minutos después de que Minerva se fuera._

_Mis ojos de niño inocente brillaron._

_**-¡Sí!-**_

…

_Me sorprendía que las horas se me pasaran volando cuando jugando con Wendy. Podría olvidar cada una de mis miserias en esos momentos. _

_Había subido al segundo piso con la excusa de ir al baño, dejando a Wendy sola unos momentos. En el camino, me tope con una puerta que llamo mi atención. Me detuve en seco, con curiosidad en los ojos y esa fue la acción que me condeno. Tu ya sabrás porque, Lucy._

_Era la puerta de la habitación de Minerva. La puerta del infierno._

_-"La puerta del bosque"- había pensado. _

_Con las dudas de niño rebelde en mi cabeza, decidí entrar solo un momento. Un pequeño vistazo no haría nada malo, pensaba. Minerva se había ido hacia pocas horas y no volvería dentro de mucho. _

_Pero con el más pequeño vistazo ya entraba en la eterna miseria._

_Ignorando las consecuencias que se cruzaban por mi mente, abrí lentamente la puerta asomando mi pequeña cabeza. _

_No había nada fuera de lo normal, todo ordenado y sin nada sospechoso a la vista. Lo que me sorprendió en ese momento fue ver botellas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo y una rota sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, con los restos de vidrio sobre el alfombrado suelo._

_-"Ahora esto sí es algo sospechoso"- pensé._

_Fui esquivando las botellas hasta llegar al centro de la habitación. Recorrí con la vista por unos minutos la habitación. Planeaba irme, al notar lo aburrido que se convertía todo. Pero mi curiosidad revivió al parar mi vista sobre unos cajones entreabiertos. Pestañee confundido y me acerque apresurado._

_Solo había cartas y papeles. Unas fotos escondidas captaron mi atención, y me llene de más curiosidad al ver a Minerva en casi todas las fotos._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Lucy se sorprendió un poco al imaginar esa escena, y compararla con lo que ella había hecho al tratar de escapar. La curiosidad ganándole, los cajones, los papeles y las cartas…

_Como dos caperucitas perdidas en el bosque._

La pregunta era ¿en el mismo bosque? o… ¿en uno diferente?

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_La Minerva joven tenía facciones más amables y tranquilas. Sus sonrisas no eran superiores o arrogantes, al menos yo notaba eso. Las fotografías estaban en el orden de su vida. Ella bebe, muy pocas fotos de adolecente…lo que más llamo mi atención, fueron las de su boda._

_El hombre que se encontraba junto a la Minerva vestida de blanco, tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante. _

_Minerva lucia feliz._

_Pero el no._

_Podrás pensar que solo eran pensamientos de niño ingenuo, Lucy. Pero podía notarlo todo en esos momentos. _

_Debajo de la fotografía de la boda, estaban escritos los nombres de los casados._

_**-Minerva O…orland.- **__leí con algo de dificultad encarnando una ceja.-__**y…Sting Euc…liffe ¿Sting Eucliffe?-**_

_Al parecer se caso con un tipo con ese nombre. En esos momentos, me pareció el nombre más raro del mundo. Me encogí los hombros y continúe pasando las fotos sin mucho interés. Ellos comprando una casa, ellos en su luna de miel…_

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, al ver una fotografía en la que estaban junto a una pequeña niña de cabello corto. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¿Dónde la había visto?_

_Luego había dos o tres fotos más junto con la chica. Después no había ninguna más. _

_Una pregunta golpeo en mi cabeza: ¿Dónde se encontraba el tipo con nombre raro en esos momentos?_

_Entonces, lo comprendí. Oh, Lucy ¡Si me hubieras visto en ese momento! La imagen que vi ese día golpeo en mi mente y enseguida la compare con la de la fotografía._

_Pude darme cuenta de que el tal "Sting" era el cadáver del sótano. _

_Estaba a punto de gritar, pero un golpe seco hizo que todo se volviera oscuro y me desmaye._

…

_Abrí mis ojos con mucho más dolor que la vez pasada. Tarde unos minutos en visualizar el lugar, esta vez no me encontraba en mi habitación. Estaba en el peor lugar, en el único en que no quería encontrarme._

_El maldito sótano. _

_Al recuperarme y despertarme del todo, salte asustado. Había un olor espantoso y casi todo estaba oscuro. La habitación estaba completamente fría y el silencio era aterrador. Pude visualizar el armario en que se encontraba la razón de mis pesadillas. Aparte la mirada asustado y aterrado._

_Podría haber gritado, pero algo me impedía exclamar ayuda. Unos pasos me lograron alarmas aun más, pro sonaban algo inseguros._

_**-¿N-natsu-nii?-**__la dulce y suave voz de Wendy se oyó desde arriba en un eco.-__** ¿estas ahí, cierto? M-mama te trajo aquí desmayado ¿te encuentras bien?-**_

_Se oía como mi ángel salvador. _

_**-¡Wendy, ayúdame a salir de aquí!-**__le grite-__**¡te lo ruego, este lugar no me gusta y me da miedo!-**_

_Hubo un largo silencio de pausa. Me preguntaba si se había marchado._

_**-N-no te preocupes.- **__volvió a hablar.-__**t-traje las llaves para que puedas salir.-**_

_Mis ojos se iluminaron y casi llore del alivio y la alegría._

_**-Pero…-**__se oyó con la voz más baja.- __**tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si viene mama y nos ve? Además…n-no sé cual es ¡Hay tantas llaves!-**_

_**-¡No te preocupes, Wendy!-**__ grite confiado.-__** ¡confió en ti, estoy seguro de que podrás!-**_

_**-D-de acuerdo…-**_

_Hubo muchas veces en que Wendy fallo. Yo comenzaba a perder la calma e imaginarme a Minerva descubriéndonos me aterraba más todavía. El ruido de una llave logrando girar hizo que sonriera inconscientemente, estoy segura de que ella también sonrió._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente y con algo de torpeza, logrando que mirara la figura de Wendy mirándome desde arriba._

_**-¡Lo lograste, Wendy! ¡Bien hec-¡…-**_

_Mis palabras y la sonrisa de Wendy fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un disparo sonando. Nos miramos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. La mancha de sangre creció cada vez más en el vestido de la niña. Las lágrimas se asomaron por nuestros ojos._

_**-Natsu-nii…-**_

_El cuerpo de Wendy rodo por las escaleras hasta caer a mis pies. Comencé a temblar y ni los gritos ni las palabras salían de mí._

_Allí estaba mi última alegría, con su última respiración y la muerte abrazándola._

_**-Eso te lo mereces por niña desobediente.- **__su venenosa voz sonó en eco en la habitación. _

_Levante la vista para encontrarme con Minerva sosteniendo una escopeta y mirando a su hija con una asquerosa sonrisa en los labios._

_Comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Wendy._

_**¡MALDITA ZORRA!-**__explote, sin importarme nada mas.-__** ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A MATARLA?! ¿¡NO ES TU HIJA, MALDITA SEA!-**_

_Ensancho más su sonrisa y me miro fijamente para luego volver a observar el cuerpo de la chica._

_**-No importa mucho ¿cierto?-**__coloco un pie sobre el cuerpo. __**Después de todo, Wendy es adoptada.- **_

_El débil tirón de mi pantalón interrumpió mi sorpresa por lo dicho por Minerva. Observe, angustiado, como Wendy tiraba de mí._

_**-Natsu-nii…-**__me miro débilmente.-__**a-a-ayudam-me…-**_

_Volvió a disparar contra Wendy, callándola para siempre. Me tome de los cabellos desesperado y caí de rodillas al suelo, tomando luego entre mis brazos el cuerpo sin vida._

_**-¡Wendy, Wendy!**__- repetí su nombre entre llantos._

_**-Ahora ya no fastidiara mas.- **__hablo la mujer.-__**una molestia menos en mi vida, supongo.- **__y rio._

_Deje su cuerpo lentamente en el suelo y la mire con un profundo odio en mis ojos. _

_**-Zorra…-**__murmure._

_Rio aun más fuerte y me apunto a mi también. La esquive enseguida, saltando hacia ella y le di un débil golpe en su rostro. Esa habría sido mi primera vez hiriendo a alguien. Minerva soltó un quejido de molestia, mas no de dolor. La empuje, logrando con éxito que cayera al suelo violentamente. _

_Corrí escaleras arriba, forzando a mis pies correr más rápido de lo normal. Sentí los pasos de Minerva perseguirme. Corrí escaleras abajo, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Abrí los cajones desesperado, tirando algunos al suelo y encontré justo lo que buscaba: un cuchillo grande de cocina._

_Me voltee alarmado al verla detrás de mí preparando la escopeta. Dio un disparo que logre esquivar con suerte. Salte hacia ella decidido, arriesgándome a las consecuencias. Logre volver a empujarla, clavando el cuchillo en su vientre. _

_Sin embargo, a la vez que yo saltaba hacia ella, Minerva logro dispararme en el brazo derecho. Ambos soltamos un gemido de dolor, cayendo al suelo._

_¿Era ese el fin? No. Definitivamente no. Ella lo sabía, ambos lo sabíamos. Con pasos torpes nos paramos del suelo mirándonos fijamente._

_**-No voy a dejar que un niño como tu termine conmigo.-**__murmuro jadeante. _

_Escupí algo de sangre y la mire con la respiración entre cortada. Reí levemente al imaginármela muerta._

_¿Me estaba volviendo loco?_

_Salte hacia ella, a pesar del dolor, y rose su mejilla con el cuchillo. Por el susto, Minerva cayó al suelo de nuevo. Y, en el trayecto de su caída, volví a pegarle más fuerte aun en su nariz. El arma salto lejos de nosotros. _

_La mujer me observo aterrada. Ella no podía creer que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por un niño de apenas once años. No sentí nada de piedad por ella. No, todo lo contrario._

_Clave el cuchillo en su pecho, logrando que soltara un gemido de dolor._

_**-¡Eso es por Wendy!- **__le grite._

_Trato de empujarme con su brazo, pero la acuchille enseguida._

_**-¡Eso es por el tal "Sting"!- **__e exclame._

_Me resulto un poco extraño que me vengara por alguien que jamás conocí._

_Minerva estaba inmóvil. Lloraba del dolor y daba débiles gemidos. La acuchille una y otra vez, sin importarme hacia donde lo hacía. Lloraba y reía a la vez, no tenía noción de lo que estaba haciendo._

_Minerva dejo de forcejear y sus brazos cayeron al suelo. Tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta de que ella ya no vivía. _

_Respire hondo, intentando calmar mi respiración. Mire el cuerpo sin vida, destruido y manchado de sangre. Reí un poco ¿Por qué no reír? Me levante a paso lento y salí torpemente de la cocina._

_Tropecé y caí, me encontraba adolorido y cansado. Ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que era mi fin. Sonreí tristemente y, comenzando a llorar, cerré los ojos esperando la muerte._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Fin de la primera mitad del pasado de Natsu! Lo siento muchomuchomucho por tardar en actualizar. Tuve muchos problemas en la escuela y tenia poca inspiración.**

**Malos, casi no tuve reviews en el capitulo anterior e.e**

**Depende de ustedes y sus comentarios si en el próximo capitulo digo cuales teorías acertaron sobre quien es la abuelita XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review? c:**


	21. Verdades curiosas

"_En la ciudad lluviosa,_

_Los demonios susurran:_

_**Roshira, Roshira, Roshira.**_

_Y nadie quiere darse cuenta aun…"_

_._

_._

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 21:**

"**Verdades curiosas"**

Se encontraba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala. Las maravillosas sensaciones que podrían transmitirle ese libro, página por página, palabra por palabra, personaje por personaje…

Esa deliciosa mezcla de terror y emoción, de tristeza y esa manera en que su curiosidad crecía más por saber el final de aquella curiosa obra.

Esos pocos momentos eran en los que podía relajarse. Por lo menos, un poco. Aun así, Levy no podía evitar identificarse un poco con aquella obra.

-¿Tu amiga está desaparecida y aun así lees, enana?- la voz grave y burlona de Gajeel la interrumpieron de sus pensamientos.

Levanto su vista hacia él, con un reflejo de clara molestia en sus ojos.

-Es el único momento en que puedo olvidarme de todo.- le respondió seria.

-Sí, con un ridículo libro basado en un ridículo cuento…- murmuro.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo con tono de niña.- n-no es ridícula…es muy curiosa.- sus mejillas se inflaron.

Rio solo como el sabia reír y se acerco a ella. Se inclino lo suficiente a su rostro y le aparto el libro de las manos. Levy se sonrojo inmediatamente, e intento en vano separase, puesto a que estaba entre Gajeel y el respaldo de la silla.

Sonrió entre dientes y rozo levemente sus labios con lo de la pequeña mujer, produciéndole cosquillas a esta. Levy cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto.

Gajeel también podía hacer que se olvidara de todo por un momento.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el gran hombre se separo de ella, pero sin alejarse del sillón. Gajeel comenzó a reír, dejando a una molesta Levy.

-¡I-idiota!-

-Ya, ya, solo fue una broma.- la miro a los ojos.- enana.-

Se sonrojo de nuevo, pero no tanto como hacia unos momentos.

-En fin ¿no te parece aburrido?- capto su atención.- vienen y matan al "astuto" lobo y ya está, todos felices ¿no es predecible?-

-Te equivocas, Gajeel.- le interrumpió ella.- ese final solo fue inventado muchos años después, para que no causara tanto "miedo".-

Hubo un pequeño reflejo de curiosidad en los ojos de Gajeel.

-¿Y cuál es el verdadero final?-

Levy estuvo a punto de contestar, hasta que la puerta abriéndose violentamente la interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede, Gray?- pregunto preocupada-.

-Jellal nos quiere a todos en su oficina.- los miro fijamente.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**_

_Abrí mis ojos con un molesto dolor de cabeza. Las sensaciones que sentía en esos momentos eran horribles, Lucy. Una angustia que no parecía tener fin, el insoportable dolor en mi brazo, la sangre destacándose en el lugar…_

_Me sorprendió mucho el darme cuenta que no me encontraba arrepentido por ser el culpable de la muerte de Minerva. _

_Pero un profundo vacio y una extraña culpabilidad nacieron en mí al recordar el cadáver de Wendy en el sótano. Me levante con dificultad del frio suelo, sintiendo, enseguida, un agudo y horrible dolor en mi brazo. _

_Maldije por lo bajo y continué haciendo esfuerzo en levantarme soportando el dolor. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla hasta que comencé a llorar sin fin. A pesar de eso, seguí de pie._

_Mire hacia atrás, en dirección a la cocina, logre ver la cabeza de Minerva asomada, con un charco de su propia sangre a su alrededor. Entrecerré la mirada sobre ella y, a pesar de que ya no quería verla ni siquiera muerta, emprendí paso lento hacia donde se encontraba su cadáver. _

_Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y sentí nauseas al lograr ver el cuerpo por completo ¿en verdad fui yo el autor de tal imagen? Ni siquiera sabía porque me dirigía hacia ella, aun sabiendo que me haría más daño. A pesar de no estar arrepentido, verla muerta lograba que todos mis recuerdos desde la muerte de mi madre golpearan mi mente._

_Sin embargo, me di cuenta enseguida que no fue mala idea dirigirme hacia ella cuando vi asomado una libreta de su abrigo._

_**-¿Qué es…?-**_

_Me senté en el suelo, e, intentando ignorar el cadáver, dirigí mi mano hacia el dichoso objeto. Puse una cara de desagrado al ver que debía levantar el brazo de Minerva para tomarlo._

_Había miles de papeles, alguna que otra fotografía sin importancia y papeles sueltos con letra que no podía llegar a entender. Al abrirlo, los papeles cayeron al suelo, algunos cayendo sobre el cuerpo sin vida._

_**-Maldición…-**_

_Tome los papeles sueltos con mi único brazo, teniendo que soportar el dolor y el asco al seguir viendo su cadáver. Sosteniendo con dificultad la libreta, me dispuse a correr fuera de la cocina. Cruce la sala y me encontré con la puerta de entrada._

_¿Qué haría? Mire por la ventana y note que ya era de noche. En verdad era tarde. Temí lo peor ¿Y si me cruzaba alguna persona? Estaba mancado de sangre, con mi rostro en mal estado y un brazo herido ¿Qué le diría? Bueno, a esa hora y por esa zona, casi nunca había alguien._

_Tuve que arriesgarme, prefería lanzarme a ese riesgo a que quedarme en ese lugar. Abrí la puerta y, sin mirar atrás, salí enseguida. _

_Hacía mucho frio, estaba todo completamente oscuro y, por suerte, no había nadie por allí. Mire a ambos lados, una débil luz iluminaba. _

_**-¿Y ahora qué?-**_

_El dolor creció más, mi cuerpo enseguida se sintió helado y sentí como todo se volvía oscuro. Pero dentro de mi mente. Mierda me volvería a desmayar ¿Qué hare si alguien me encuentra? Fácil: me culpara._

_Chasquee con la lengua e intente caminar hacia adelante. Mis pasos se volvían cada vez más pesados y caí de rodillas en medio de la calle. Mi mente se alarmo, creyendo que de un momento a otro seria arrollado a pesar de no ver ningún vehículo. Pero mi mente se comenzó a volver confusa y mi vista borrosa._

_Y deseando morir, me desmaye una vez más con la libreta en mi mano._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-En verdad estabas débil ¿Cómo es que un niño de once años puede ser todo eso estando herido?- dijo Lucy con un tono de regaño.

Natsu se encogió los hombros.

-Bueno, es porque soy yo ¿verdad?- le dio una sonrisa coqueta y acerco su rostro al de ella.

Lucy se sonrojo y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que si.- rio.

Natsu la miro un momento y sonrió con dulzura. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso.

* * *

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- pregunto Levy con una clara preocupación.

-No lo sé.- respondió Gray.- pero nos llamo alarmados, debió suceder algo.-

-Tal vez encontraron a la conejita.-

Esas palabras dieron esperanza a Levy. Tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Entonces vamos!-

* * *

_A diferencia de las otras veces, no desperté con tanto dolor o molestia. Sentí mi cuerpo cálido y podía escuchar un débil sonido de una televisión. Abrí mis ojos por completo y note, sorprendido, como mi brazo estaba vendado._

_Observe a mí alrededor, no conocía ese lugar de ninguna forma. Incluso, la habitación era mucho más arreglada y elegante que alguna de mi hogar. _

_**-Oh, ya despertaste.-**_

_Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con un chico vestido elegantemente. Tenía una mirada seria pero una pequeña y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, parecía un poco mayor que yo. Me miro desde la puerta y se acerco a mí._

_**-Te encontré tirado en medio de la calle ¿Se puede saber que hacia un niño como tú en esa situación? Y aun peor, con un brazo sangrando.- **_

_Mierda, ese chico comenzaría a sospechar y creerá lo peor. Me pregunte si no reviso la casa, puesto a que las luces habían quedado prendidas. Sin embargo, no note duda en su rostro._

_-__**¿No dirás nada? Bien, me da igual.-**__se encogió los hombros y se apoyo en la pared.-__** ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Loke.-**_

_Calle. No quería ni podía decir nada. Aun estaba sorprendido por mi experiencia anterior y no sabía si ese tipo era de confiar. No podía darme el lujo de contarle todo ¡Ni siquiera me creería!_

_**-¡Vamos! ¿Ni siquiera dirás tu nombre?-**__pregunto en tono irritado._

_Desvié la mirada molesto. No tenía demasiadas ganas de estar en compañía de alguien, y menos con él._

_-__**Natsu.-**__le dije secamente. _

_**-Bien, Natsu.-**__me dijo sonriendo.- __**no me importa si no me quieres contar que sucedió. Pero debo llevarte a un hospital. No soy experto, con suerte pude parar el sangrado de tu brazo.-**__se giro dispuesto a irse._

_**-¡No, espera!- **__le grite __haciendo que me mire._

_Me alarme. Luego de ser curado ¿Qué diría? Si él no me creería, menos la gente del hospital. Además, aun quería saber que sucedía con Minerva y leer su libreta. _

_**-¿Qué?-**__ me dijo._

_Suspire cansado._

_**-Por favor, por ahora no quiero ir a ningún hospital.-**__lo mire a los ojos, suplicándole y lastimando mi orgullo._

_Dudo un momento y suspiro. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y me miro._

_-__**De acuerdo**__.- me dijo.-__**pero no creas que te daré toda la atención.- **_

_Bufe fastidiado. De todos modos, tampoco me interesaba mucho tener todos los cuidados. En realidad, era lo que menos quería._

_**-Oye, yo tenía una bufanda y una libreta.-**__le dije en tono más calmado.-__** ¿tu las tienes?-**_

_**-Ah, sí. Recuerdo que tenias una libreta en tu mano y una bufanda manchada de sangre.-**__se llevo una mano a su mentón, intentando recordar.-__**ahora las traigo.-**__y se marcho._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¿Loke?- parpadeo confundida.

Asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Lucy reaccionaria de esa forma, por ello no le extrañaba.

-Sí, nuestra relación comenzó de buena forma, supongo.- se encogió los hombros.- al fin y al cabo, el salvo mi vida.-

"_Y yo termine con la de él"._

Lucy asintió, dado a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-De todos modos, me extraña un poco su personalidad.- Lucy puso una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿era muy frio contigo?-

Natsu soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pues si, al comienzo si.- la miro.- solo era amable con las mujeres. Ya sabes, siempre fue un mujeriego.-

Lucy sonrió, pero con tristeza.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Loke me llevaba comida tres veces al día y con cantidad de porciones diferentes. Siempre me advertía que no lo llamara por razones estúpidas, de todos modos, no quería llamarlo ni siquiera por algo importante. _

_Tenia quince años, salía todas las noches y no volvía hasta tarde, incluso en días en que debía ir a estudiar. En esos momentos, me preguntaba si estaba en buenas manos. Jamás me preguntaba nada relacionado con mi brazo y que es lo que había sucedido en realidad. _

_Me sorprendió cuando me llevo mi bufanda y ver que estaba limpia. Cuando le pregunte si había sido el que la había lavado me dijo._

_**-¿Pero qué dices? Yo nunca haría eso. Aries fue la que se tomo la molestia.- **_

_Ni siquiera se había molestado en decirme quien era Aries. Yo tampoco me moleste en preguntarle. _

_Me encontraba sentado en la cama, con un plato de sopa ya algo frio a mi lado. Habían pasado dos días y todavía no había investigado nada de esa libreta. Me encontraba muy cansado y sentía mucha pereza por todo._

_La abrí, tenia los mismos papeles desordenados con letra que no podía entender. Sin embargo, en algunos pocos pude distinguir que decían varias fechas. Tome una foto al distinguir a Minerva y al tal Sting, solo que mucho más jóvenes._

"**Graduación del instituto Saberhoot en 1995" **

_Logre leer esas palabras, puesto a que la letra ahora era mucho más prolija. En la foto, Minerva se encontraba en el medio de Sting, quien tenía una sonrisa arrogante. Al otro lado de ella, pude divisar a un hombre de (tal vez) su misma edad. Tenía cabello corto negro, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos dándole una apariencia más misteriosa. _

"**Minerva, Sting y Rouge"**

_Eso decía debajo de la fotografía._

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

-Ya veo, entonces Minerva guardaba cada dato suyo en esa libreta.- dijo Lucy colocando un dedo índice en su labio inferior.- ¿eran amigos de la infancia?

-Exactamente. Recuerdo que había algunas fotos de ellos de pequeños.- Natsu puso expresión aburrida.- pero en todas las fotos ellos se veían serios y aburridos.-

Lucy soltó una risa, siendo seguida por Natsu.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**_

_Continué explorando su libreta; esa mujer tenía la costumbre de llevarla a todos lados y anotarlo todo. Relataba con palabras simples todo lo que ocurría, pero en ningún momento escribía sus sentimientos. Por ello, no pude mencionarlo como "diario secreto" o algo así._

_Tenía varias fotos con su padre, no vi ni leí nada relacionado con su madre. No había ninguna foto en la que ella tuviera una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Si sonreía, lo hacía con arrogancia._

_Encontré una foto de su boda con Sting, era parecida a la que había encontrado en su cuarto, pero desde un ángulo distinto. Al igual que en la otra, Minerva tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad y arrogancia, mientras que Sting seguía con un rostro serio y deprimido._

"**Matrimonio Eucliffe y Orland"**

_A su lado, note al padre de Minerva, "Gemma", y otro hombre muy parecido a Sting. Supuse que era su padre._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**_

-Era un matrimonio arreglado, como puedes imaginar.- le dijo.- Minerva y Sting eran de familias poderosas, por lo que lei. Asi que, ambos padres decidieron casarlos.-

Lucy llevo una mano a su mentón.

-¿Y porque Minerva estaba feliz?- pregunto.- Lo más probable, Sting estaba triste por casarse con alguien que no quería. Pero… ¿Y Minerva?-

Natsu la miro como si acabara de decir lo más estúpido del mundo.

-¿Qué porque? ¡Pues porque era arrogante!- exclamo.- era lo único que le gustaba: el poder y el dinero.-

Lucy asintió lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y Rouge-san?-

Natsu juego con uno de los mechones de Lucy.

-Se fue del país, según escribió Minerva.- dejo el mechón a un lado.- no se la razón.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Continué pasando hojas. Luego de su descripción del casamiento, había varias notas de negocios complicados de la familia, casi no había fotografías._

_Di otro sorbo de la sopa; ya me comenzaba a aburrir por no encontrar nada interesante. Me di cuenta de que, después de todo, tal vez no miraba su libreta por investigación sino también por la autentica curiosidad de un niño pequeño._

_Encontré la misma fotografía que había visto en su cuarto: ellos dos junto a una niña._

"**Adopcion a Wendy Marvell en el año 2005"**

_Sinceramente, en ese momento no me había sorprendido tanto. Al fin y al cano, Minerva lo había revelado justo antes de matar a Wendy. Lo que realmente me extraño, fue notar la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Sting. _

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**_

-Entonces, era cierto.- dijo Lucy.- en verdad que Wendy fue adoptada por ella…-

-Si.- afirmo el.- cuando te conté que, cuando aún vivía con mis padres, ella solía estar más en mi casa que en la de ella ¿recuerdas?

Lucy asintió.

-Pues, me di cuenta ahí mismo: Wendy habrá sido maltratada allí.- los ojos de Natsu mostraron un reflejo de furia.

Lucy frunció el ceño, débilmente asustada.

-Pobrecilla…-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**_

_Lo siguiente y último habría sido lo peor. La frase, por más simple que se viera, me daba una sensación de miedo._

"**El cuerpo de Sting se encuentra escondido en mi misma habitación, Wendy me ah visto, debo callarla para no levantar sospecha y que no me delate" **

_Lo sabía, era demasiado obvio. Ella lo había asesinado, Wendy debió ser testigo de tal horrible acto y fue amenazada._

_Por esa misma razón, había dejado de ir a mi casa._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¿Y porque lo mato?-

-Recuerdo que, unas hojas más atrás, decía claramente escrito: **"Sting amenaza constantemente en largarse de aquí y romper el matrimonio"-**

-Ya veo y ella…-

-Hizo parecer que fue un accidente o fue desaparecido, creo. Jamás lo supe.-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo mi atención. Loke apareció con aspecto cansado y cabello desordenado._

_**-¿Sigues despierto?-**__se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.-__** ¿no deberías descansar?-**_

_Me encogí los hombros._

_**-Tu deberías dejar de salir hasta tan tarde y estar toda la noche con mujeres ¿verdad?-**__le sonreí en busca de desafiarlo._

_Me miro fijamente._

_**-Cállate, un niño como tú nunca entenderá.-**_

_Arquee una ceja._

_**-¿Entender qué?- **_

_Loke negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mí. Coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió._

_**-Estar con mujeres todo el tiempo no es tan estúpido como piensas, niño de cabello afeminado.-**__levanto sus brazos al techo y exclamo-__**¡Las mujeres son lo más bello de este mundo!-**_

_Negué con la cabeza, ya algo cansado de su personalidad._

_**-Eres un maldito mujeriego.- **_

_Bajo sus brazos y me fulmino con la mirada._

_-__**Es imposible hablar contigo…-**_

_Estaba a punto de contestar, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, mostrando a la mujer que sería la culpable de mis últimas pesadillas._

_-__**¡Loke!-**__exclamo furiosa._

_Los ojos del nombrado se abrieron como platos y dio una sonrisa nerviosa._

_**-K-karen…-**_

* * *

**¡Hola,hola,hola! ¡Lamento la tardanza de nuevo! Es que...¡Los examenes me tienen como loca! Lamento si este cap no tuvo muchas cosas, pero les tengo garantizado de que el proximo sera buen w (o al menos eso pienso yo XD)**

**Por cierto, quiero aclarar los significados de las palabras que puse en la frase del capitulo:**

**Ranbara:** _En el capitulo 20, decía la palabra "Ranbara", la cual significa, en Japon, puede signficar "Petalo de. Pero tambien se utiliza en peliculas de horror como "mujer virgen"_

**Roshira:**_ En este capitulo, dice la palabra "Roshira", la cual era una palabra que los japoneses gritaban en el juego de "las escondidas". Se gritaba una vez que se encuentra al que se escondió._

**Lamento decirles, que por algunas semanas no podre publicar ningún capitulo. Como mencione, muchas veces, tengo bastantes problemas en los estudios ¡Peeeeero! No quiero que piensen que dejare este fic en el olvido. No, claro que no. Solo que, por un tiempo, no subire los capitulos con tanta velocidad como acostumbraba hacer. Así que ¡Por favor, no abandonen este fic! XD**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**Kira:** _Oh, justamente mi objetivo se logro ¡Quiero que la Minerva de mi fic sea odiada! XD ¡Espero leerte en alguno de tus fics pronto!_

**AnikaSukino 5d: **_ya habia advertido que su pasado no seria color de rosa, como su cabello XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!_

**camila lucy: **_¡Me alegra que este fic te deje intrigada! _

**Alex Darklight: **_ohhh mi querido Alex (?) En el próximo cap, juro que diré quienes son cada uno y...¡Creo que pondré otro desafió! XD _

**SH1CARA: **_¡No te preocupes! No pienso abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo :3 _

**Gigi Lee: **_Me alegro que hayas notado el gore del cap...aunque me haya quedado un poco mal XDD_

**GlowMist12: **_"Entra al cuarto de Minerva, decían. Sera divertido, decían" okno XD Si, incluso a mi me dio pena hacerle eso a Wendy...pero bueno, ya planeaba hacerlo desde el primer cap del fic._

**Camille Knightley: **_Si, em verdad eres cruel (?) ¡No importa si no tienes teoria o algo! Solo lo dije para que el que quiera lo hiciera XD Si, Caperucita Roja tambien es mi cuento favorito :3 ¡Espero el cap de tu fic con muuucha emocion!_

**Guest: **_ohhhh creo que te equivocas _

**Lacie: **_¡Muchas Gracias!_

**blackjoha:** _¡Muchasss gracias! Y aqui tienes tu capitulo c:_

** : **_Si, creo que es realmente justificable que un chico asi tenga ese pasado XD ¡Y no te preocupes, no la abandonare!_

**Elie07: **_se, el Natsu loco es sexy ewe ¡Gracias por leer este fic!_

**Jarincy: **_¡Aqui tienes el cap!_

_._

_**¿Reviews?**_


	22. Loke, Karen y todo es mentira

"_En la ciudad lluviosa,_

_Los demonios susurran_

_**Ranbara ,ranbara, ranbara**_

_En la ciudad lluviosa _

_Los demonios susurran_

_**Roshira, roshira, roshira.**_

_¡Y se dio cuenta!"_

_**Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Perfect Victim, capitulo 22:**

"**Loke, Karen y todo es mentira"**

_La escena en ese momento podría presentarse de forma cómica (al menos para mí) al ver por primera vez a Loke observar a una mujer con miedo y nervios._

_Durante estos dos meses en los que me cuide dentro de su hogar, Loke había llevado varias mujeres que estaban locas por él. Siempre cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y me advertía que no hiciera ningún ruido._

_Pero allí estaba él, observando con nervios a la mujer que se dedicaba a devolverle una mirada de furia. Dio un paso y entro a la habitación, haciendo que Loke retrocediera un paso por instinto. _

_**-La has visto de nuevo ¿verdad?-**__hablo ella._

_Loke volvió a pararse firmemente y se acomodo su corbata. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo con voz seria._

_-__**¿Verla?-**__soltó una risa.-__**no inventes cosas, Karen.-**_

_Pareció molestarle su comentario y su mirada mostro más furia que antes. Se cruzo de brazos, y, antes de contestarle, noto por fin mi presencia. Su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa y confusión. _

_**-¿Quién es él?-**__ pregunto señalándome._

_El también me miro. Note que su rostro y mirada reflejaban alivio, quizás se debía por querer evitar el tema anterior. _

_-__**El es Natsu. Lo encontré tirado en la calle tarde en la noche, se encontraba herido y decidí cuidarlo aquí.-**__dijo con una sonrisa._

_Ella frunció levemente el ceño y sonrió, para luego mirar a Loke. _

_-__**¿Tu salvando a alguien?-**_

_Loke rio y acomodo sus lentes. Acto seguido, la mujer extendió su brazo hacia mí._

_-__**Un gusto, soy Karen Lilica.- **_

_La mire confundido y algo desconfiado ¿Podría confiar en ella? Luego de lo sucedido con Minerva, no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera terminaba de hacerlo en Loke. Suspire. Bueno, después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría allí? No pensaba quedarme mucho, y tampoco contaría nada acerca de lo ocurrido antes de conocer a esos dos._

_-__**Natsu.-**__tome su mano y la apreté. Use el mismo tono de voz seco y desinteresado como cuando me presente a Loke._

* * *

Lo observaba de manera ansiosa esperando a que en algún momento, por más imposible que pareciera, saliera de sus pensamientos y le hablara.

-Por última vez Jellal ¿Ha ocurrido algo urgente?-

Desvió su mirada hacia ella y la contemplo. Erza en verdad era hermosa. Sus profundos ojos lo habían cautivado y sorprendido desde la primera vez que la vio. El jamás la había podido contemplar con una verdadera sonrisa, puesto a que siempre que se presentaba a él, mostraba una expresión de melancolía y desesperación por saber donde se encontraba su desaparecida amiga.

-¡Jellal!- insistió una vez más.

El nombrado suspiro y apoyo su rostro en su mano, mirándola con algo de cansancio.

-En verdad no ocurrió nada de que sorprenderse, Erza. Solo que necesito hablar con _cierta _persona desde hace un tiempo.-

-¿Cierta persona?- frunció el ceño, confundida.

Suspiro de nuevo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Natsu Dragnnel.- le respondió con voz firme.- recuerdo que Levy-san lo menciono algunas veces.-

Erza relajo sus hombros y, con un largo suspiro, asintió. Jellal sabía alarmarla por nada.

-Sí, lo conozco.- se apoyo en la pared cruzándose de brazos.- según Levy, es un amigo de Lucy de la universidad.-

-¿Y es amigo tuyo también?-

Negó con la cabeza.

-Conoció a Lucy hace poco tiempo.- respondió.- más o menos, un mes antes de su desaparición.-

Jellal mostro una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Y el apareció delante de ustedes luego de la desaparición de Lucy Heartfilia?- su voz sonaba ansiosa.

-Sí, lo hizo. Lo vimos durante un malentendido con Loke y un par de veces más cuando lo interrogaron.-

El hombre abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la puerta abriéndose violentamente les interrumpió.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto desde el marco de la puerta.

Jellal cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa.

-Oh, nada en especial…solo que ya tengo algo interesante, Levy-san.-

* * *

_-__**No pienso irme de aquí hasta aclarar las cosas.-**_

_Loke pasó una mano sobre su cabello con una clara expresión de nervios._

_-__**Vamos, Karen… ¡no hagas escándalo por nada!- **__grito._

_En pocas horas, había aprendido que ellos dos tenían la maldita costumbre de discutir por algún asunto importante para ellos. Siempre había un "ella" que hacia molestar a Karen. Desde que se había presentado ante mí en la habitación, no se despego ni de mí ni de Loke. Conversaban entre ellos de temas comunes, yo solo los observaba con desinterés. Y, de vez en cuando, por alguna razón volvía el asunto que tanto los hacía discutir._

_Pero ese fue el momento en el que más duro su pelea. _

_-__**¿Y de quien hablan?- **__pregunte interrumpiendo su conversación._

_Dejaron de mandarse miradas de furia para prestar toda su atención en mí. _

_-__**Ese-**__Karen entrecerró su mirada sobre mi.-__**no es asunto tuyo.-**__me fulmino con la mirada._

_La mire como si estuviera loca (y en realidad lo estaba). Loke solo suspiro cansado y se levanto de su asiento._

_-__**Ya es tarde.-**__coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y me miro.- __**deberías dormir de una vez.-**_

_Karen imito a Loke y se estiro._

_-__**Bien, dormiré en el otro cuarto de invitados.-**__se encamino hacia la puerta, ignorando la expresión de molestia de Loke._

_**-¿En serio lo harás?-**__esta vez no grito, el solo se coloco la mano en la cabeza._

_Karen lo miro fríamente desde el marco de la puerta, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de burla y se marcho._

_**-Dios, en que lio estoy metido…-**__murmuro._

_Loke me miro con la vista cansada y, con un largo suspiro, se dirigió a la puerta._

_-__**Y recuerda, no me molestes ni me llames.-**__ dicho aquello, cerró la puerta. Dejándome, por fin, en la silenciosa soledad._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Lucy se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenían esos dos?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre había sospechado que entre ellos podría haber algo mas.- dijo suspirando.- Karen siempre parecía celosa por aquella misteriosa mujer.-

-¿Karen estaba enamorada de Loke?-

-Eso.- Natsu apoyo su rostro en su mano con expresión cansada.-aun me cuesta creerlo.-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que Karen decidió mudarse allí sin ninguna razón lógica. Loke continuaba saliendo todas las noches, Karen también lo hacía. Al parecer, a ninguno le importaba demasiado mi salud. Aunque, después de todo, yo ya estaba recuperándome._

_Karen me llevaba libros a la habitación o se quedaba allí y hablaba de cosas que no llamaban mi atención. Loke solo volvía a la noche luego del instituto a descansar y prepararse para salir. _

_Karen jamás me había preguntado sobre mi o porque había aparecido herido a mitad de la noche. Solo parecía importarle ella o (muy de vez en cuando) Loke. _

_Todo marchaba con normalidad. Ya había terminado de investigar completamente la libreta de Minerva; no pude encontrar más información. _

_Con el paso del tiempo, Loke me permitió entrar y salir de la habitación, aunque me daba igual recorrer su casa. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que no sabía, solo me dejaba salir por poco tiempo. _

_Poco a poco, Karen ya no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, esa era otra cosa extraña. Casi no hablaba conmigo o me hacia compañía, la comenzaba a echar de menos. Aun así, Loke no le tomaba importancia. Quizás, se sentía más cómodo sin su presencia._

_Continúe sin comprender ese extraño comportamiento durante más o menos dos semanas. Todo cambio el día en el que decidí salir de la habitación sin el permiso de Loke. Era ya de noche y me encontraba hambriento. _

_Cuando baje las escaleras muy lentamente, oí voces provenientes de la cocina. Pude reconocer la voz de Loke, la otra era de una mujer. Sin embargo, no era la de Karen. Esta era mucho más suave y dulce._

_**-Lo siento mucho…-**_

_**-Ya te dije que no debes disculparte tanto.- **__Oí suspirar a Loke._

_Asome y cabeza por el marco de la puerta y pude ver a Loke de espaldas conversando con una mujer. Se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma y mirando con algo de miedo a Loke._

_-__**Pero…-**__ la mujer estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que noto mi presencia._

_Al igual que con Karen, su expresión de miedo y duda cambio a una de sorpresa. Loke se giro para observarme y se molesto al verme espiando._

_**-Maldito mocoso ¿Qué mierda haces aquí a estas horas?-**_

_**-Ah, yo…-**_

_La mujer se acerco lentamente y se posicionó detrás de Loke._

_**-¿Quién es él?-**_

_**-Su nombre es Natsu.-**__me fulmino con la mirada.-__**quien debería estar en su habitación ¿no es así?-**_

_A diferencia de la última vez que me presento, el no había aclarado porque me tenía allí con él. Al contrario, parecía como si ese fuese el momento en el que más deseaba mi ausencia y no mencionar nada de mí. _

_Como si quisiera quitarme de encima._

_**-Un gusto, mi nombre es Aries.-**__dijo ella extendiendo su mano y__dio una tímida sonrisa._

_La última vez en que alguien se me presento con tanta calidez fue Gildarts. Sentí un sentimiento cálido y cómodo en ese momento._

_Sonreí y acepte su mano, ignorando la mirada de furia que Loke me lanzaba._

_-__**Un gusto, señorita Aries.-**_

_Su sonrisa se amplió más y asintió con la cabeza. Se puso a mi altura y coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza._

_-__**Espero que nos llevamos bien, Natsu-san.-**_

_Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente estaba feliz en ese momento._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Podría sentirse celosa. Aunque lo estaba _solo un poco, _al pensar que ella fue el primer amor de Natsu.

Pero de alguna forma, ella también sintió un sentimiento cálido.

-¿Te habías enamorado de ella?-

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque suene raro, no. Además, era demasiado obvio que Loke estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.- sonrió con burla, mas había un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**-No digas nada a Karen ¿Me oyes?-**_

_Mire a Loke con el ceño fruncido, con clara confusión en mi rostro. Aries se había ido minutos después de conocerla, regrese a mi habitación y Loke me siguió para "amenazarme"._

_**-¿Qué tiene de malo que ella esté aquí?- **__pregunte._

_**-Nada, no tiene nada de malo.-**__acomodo sus lentes.-__**pero para Karen sí que es malo. Es por ello, que no quiero que digas nada ¿oíste?**_

_Nos miramos por unos segundos que resultaron una eternidad. Sus ojos se mostraban furiosos, si. Pero también note que había inseguridad y algo de miedo en ellos._

_Suspire. No era asunto mío ¿Qué debía importarme? _

_**-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.-**__ le dije por fin._

_Loke relajo sus hombros y suspiro. Se dirigió a la puerta y me miro desde allí._

_**-Espero que lo digas en serio.-**__apago las luces.-__**porque, si lo haces, olvídate de continuar viviendo aquí.-**_

_._

_._

_Todo continuo con su curso normal. Karen seguía desapareciendo cada noche y Aries iba a la casa de Loke tres noches por semana. Algunas veces, ella subía a mi habitación y tomaba el lugar de lo que Karen hacia en el día: hacerme compañía. _

_La diferencia que mas me confundía, era que Loke también acompañaba a Aries a mi habitación, de esa manera, de alguna forma nosotros dos comenzamos a acercarnos mucho mas._

_Karen había dejado la manía de discutir con Loke. Cada vez desaparecía más: salía temprano y no volvía hasta que fuera muy tarde._

_La situación llego incluso a despertar sospechas en Loke._

_Hubo una ocasión, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, en la que había regresado levemente más temprano de lo normal._

_**-¿Karen no estuvo contigo?-**__me había preguntado._

_Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros._

_**-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez debe estar con algún hombre o algo así.-**__dije sin tomarle interés._

_Pero Loke si mostro interés. Su expresión de preocupación cambio a una de fastidio e ira. Golpeo la pared con fuerza, lográndome asustar un poco, y se marcho._

_Realmente, ese chico si tenía mala suerte con el amor._

_._

_._

_Un ruido parecido a un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose me despertó. Abrí mis ojos alarmado y mire hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Se oían gritos, específicamente de Karen. _

_Ya era tarde, se suponía que Loke estaba con Aries, ella aun no se había marchado. En esos momentos, Karen continuo fuera de la casa, y quien sabe en donde. Normalmente, Karen aparecía de nuevo en la casa un poco antes del amanecer. Sin embargo, aun era media noche._

_Baje las escaleras lentamente, aun me sentía mareado debido al sueño, a pesar de que los gritos que oía me asustaban un poco. _

_Las voces provenían de la cocina, asome la cabeza y logre ver a Loke mirando con ira a Karen, la cual se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Observe que la mano de Karen estaba cortada y manchada de sangre, al ver una pequeña puerta de vidrio en la cual se guardaban instrumentos de cocina rota, imagine que ella la habría roto. _

_Pude notar a alguien más: Aries. Ella se encontraba detrás de Loke, con ambas manos sobre los hombros de él, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y su expresión era de miedo._

_Podría haberme acercado, pero la situación no tenía nada que ver conmigo y temía saber qué es lo que podría pasar. Por lo que me quede allí esperando y oyendo._

_Las respiraciones de Loke y Karen eran agitadas, quizás debía ser por tanto gritar. Ninguno de los dos tomo importancia a la herida que Karen se había hecho a sí misma, solo continuaron mirándose a los ojos. Karen miraba tanto a Aries como a Loke con odio, pero sobretodo a Aries, la cual se encogía de miedo cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de ella._

_**-Te lo dije ¿verdad? Les dije a ambos que ella no podía volver a esta casa…-**__Karen hablaba muy lentamente, quizás se controlaba para no dejar de nuevo ser controlada por la ira.- __**un así…me han ignorado por completo ¿desde cuándo ella continuo viniendo aquí?-**_

_Loke entrecerró su mirada sobre la de ella._

_**-Y dime, Karen ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches?-**__dijo desafiándola.-__** ¿Por qué estuviste tan desaparecida?-**_

_Karen abrió sus ojos como platos y golpeo la mesa con su mano sana._

_**-¡NO EVITES MI PREGUNTA!-**_

_Aries soltó un sollozo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, escondiéndose más detrás de Loke._

_**-Karen-san…l-lo sien…-**_

_Aries se vio interrumpida cuando Karen lanzo un vaso de vidrio hacia ella, Loke pudo esquivarlo, llevándose a Aries en el camino._

_**-¡Karen, tranquilízate de una vez!- **__grito Loke violento._

_**-Basura ¿siempre te gusto arruinar mi vida?-**__murmuro observando a Aries, e ignorando a Loke._

_Aries estiro una mano hacia donde se encontraba Karen, aun resguardándose detrás de Loke._

_**-Karen-san...y-yo…-**_

_Karen cerro fuertemente su mano herida, lastimándose aun más. Aries estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que noto mi presencia._

_**-¿Natsu-san?-**_

_Loke y Karen se giraron hacia la puerta, donde yo estaba asomado. La expresión de Karen se relajo un poco al verme y note preocupación en su mirada. Loke me observaba fastidiado pero algo agradecido al ver que lo "salve" de aquella situación._

_**-Ah…lo siento.-**__dije apenado._

_**-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no salgas en la noche?- **__el tono de vos de Loke sonaba molesto._

_Aparte mi mirada de la de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía avergonzado o incomodo. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía cuál era la razón por la que tanto peleaban…pero debía de ser muy grave para que haya llegado a ese nivel._

_Jamás me había imaginado a Karen intentando lastimar a alguien._

_**-Lo siento, Natsu.-**__me dijo Karen con una triste sonrisa y una mirada de maternidad que podría haberme dado asco pero sin embargo no lo hizo._

_**-No, lo siento. Es mi culpa.-**__ volví a murmurar._

_Loke suspiro y miro a Aries, Karen continuaba observándome._

_**-Sera mejor que te marches.-**__coloco una mano en su hombro.-__**es preferible que no suceda nada mas, al menos por esta noche.-**_

_Aries lo miro desconfiada, pero cedió a la petición de Loke cuando Karen la volvió a observar con ira. Asintió con la cabeza, paso junto a mí murmurando un "lo siento" y se marcho._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¿Aries era la razón por la que Karen y Loke peleaban tanto?-

-Si, así es.- suspiro Natsu.- también Loke quería evitar que Karen viviera con nosotros a toda costa ya que quería seguir viendo a Aries.-

Lucy asintió y sintió algo de ternura al pensar que Loke estaba muy enamorado. Jamás se lo imagino de esa forma.

-Aries sentía un profundo miedo hacia Karen, aunque creo que también le guardaba cariño.-continuo el.- sin embargo, alguna pelea entre ellas le impedía ver a Loke con tranquilidad.-

Lucy volvió a asentir. Sintió un poco de pena por Aries.

* * *

-¿Natsu?- Levy ladeo la cabeza confundida.- ¿todo este lio por decir que sospechan de Natsu?-

Jellal se acomodo en su asiento y suspiro.

-Es uno de los pocos recursos que tengo, Levy-san.-le respondió con tranquilidad.- tal vez sea sospechoso, o solo nos ayude en el caso.-

-¿No será mucho…?-murmuro ella.

-Levy-san, el caso ya comenzó hace más de cuatro meses y no tenemos nada.-

Bajo la cabeza y miro a sus piernas con tristeza en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo…-lo miro.- lo llamare.-

Jellal sonrió y asintió.

Quizás Natsu Dragnnel les de ayuda ¿verdad?

* * *

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido. Karen seguía estando mucho tiempo fuera, y cuando estaba en la casa, no cruzaba ninguna palabra con Loke. Ella había vuelto a hacerme compañía en la habitación cada vez que podía. Incluso, volvía más temprano que antes._

_Y Aries no había vuelto a aparecer._

_Loke casi no se acercaba a mí. Volvió a tomar la manía de salir hasta muy tarde y volver con mujeres. Incluso el número de chicas crecía cada vez más. Sin embargo, las pocas veces en que se acercaba a mí, era incluso más amable._

_Incluso, su amabilidad llego tan lejos hasta el punto de sorprenderme una tarde._

_**-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?- **__me había dicho sentado junto a mí, mirando hacia la ventana._

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. _

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_Loke soltó una risa y me miro con una sonrisa._

_**-Hace mucho que estas aquí, me acostumbre totalmente a tu presencia. No me has dicho que te ocurrió, pero sé que no tienes lugar al cual regresar ¿estoy en lo cierto?-**_

_Asentí lentamente, me había angustiado un poco luego de sus palabras._

_**-Puedes vivir aquí, si quieres.-**__continuo diciéndome.-__**se que las cosas no están muy cómodas para ti pero…creo que sería bueno que te quedaras aquí.-**_

_Mire al suelo ¿sería buena idea? Le había tomado un gran cariño a todos, incluso a Loke. Ninguno de ellos me había ahogado con preguntas de que me había sucedido, supongo que confiaban en mi o simplemente no les importaba. Y si me marchaba ¿A dónde iría? _

_**-De acuerdo.- **__Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.-__**gracias, Loke.-**_

_El también asintió con la cabeza y se levanto dispuesto a marcharse. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo a verme._

_**-Gracias a ti...- **__dijo rápidamente y se marcho._

_Tal vez, aun tenía posibilidades de olvidarme de todo lo pasado y ser feliz ¿cierto?_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

La sonrisa de Lucy crecía cada vez más al imaginarse lo relatado por Natsu.

-Supongo que él te guardaba cariño ¿verdad?- rio ella.

El también rio.

-Sí, supongo que si.- Natsu coloco un brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia, abrazándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste allí?-

-Casi tres años.- contesto rápidamente.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Vaya, más de lo que imaginaba!- exclamo.

El se acomodo en el sofá.

-No quise decir que viví tres años sin interrupciones, Lucy.- la miro.- dos años después de que Loke me propuso vivir con el todo "exploto" por así decirlo.-

-¿Eh?-

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Si, esos dos años los viví "alegremente". Ya había cumplido los trece años y Loke tenía diecisiete. Karen se había marchado de la casa, pero seguía visitándonos. En los tiempos en que ella no estaba, Aries continuaba visitando, incluso más tiempo que Karen. _

_Claro que, aun no sabía la razón por la cual había tanta tensión entre las dos._

_Una noche, Loke llego a la casa lleno de furia y con su rostro lastimado. Esa había sido una de las noches en las que salía por ahí a conquistar mujeres solo por diversión._

_Me encontraba leyendo un libro, tenía la puerta de mi habitación abierta y lo vi pasar junto por el pasillo furioso. Lo seguí enseguida hasta a baño, cuando él fue a lavarse el rostro._

_**-¿Loke?- **__lo mire con preocupación.- __**¿Qué sucedió?-**_

_Me ignoro por completo. Continuo pasando sus manos mojadas de agua por su rostro rápidamente, como si intentara descargar su furia. Se volteo hacia mí de manera violenta y suspiro._

_**-Realmente, ella me ha estado traicionando ¿verdad?-**__murmuro para sí mismo._

_-__**¿Eh?-**__pestañee confundido._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Fuimos hasta la sala, lo había seguido hasta allí luego de ver su rostro golpeado. Loke aun continuaba callado y se encontraba mirando al suelo. Yo solo lo miraba esperando a que dijera algo._

_Loke suspiro y me observó._

_**-Me encontré con Karen.-**__dijo rápidamente.-__**estaba con un chico.-**_

_¿Y eso era todo? ¿Qué explicaba eso de su golpe?_

_**-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-**__entrecerré mi mirada sobre la de él. _

_Frunció el ceño molesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo vi de esa forma._

_**-Karen y yo somos amigos desde la infancia.-**__comenzó a relatar él. -__**Jamás nos hemos despegado uno del otro, siempre fue raro vernos separados. Con el tiempo, cuando cumplimos los trece años, ambos nos enamoramos el uno al otro, incluso comenzamos una relación. Pero todo fue mal y al final terminamos lastimándonos.-**_

"_**Karen había comenzado a verse con otro chico, su nombre era Hibiki. Yo me había puesto furioso, como se esperaba. A pesar de que no formamos una relación totalmente seria, sentía que ella me traiciono. En vez de reclamarle su traición, comencé a salir con muchas mujeres, sin que ella lo supiera. Claro que, ella aun continuaba viéndose con el tal Hibiki pensando que yo no sabía nada."**_

_Loke continuo contándome que, durante un mes, ellos fingieron ser una pareja tranquila y feliz sin interrupciones, mientras que en realidad ambos se traicionaban el uno al otro. _

"_**Una noche en la que había salido, conocí a Aries. Ella había sido obligada y presionada por sus amigas para salir esa noche, pero se veía bastante aterrada. Me pareció interesante ¿sabes? Me acerque a ella y comencé a hablarle, dándome cuenta que era la persona más insegura y miedosa que había conocido. Podría haberle coqueteado como a otras chicas, pero ella me había dado bastante lastima. Por lo que, me ofrecí a llevara a su casa."**_

_La expresión de tranquilidad que tenia Loke al relatar cambio a una cansada y nerviosa, quizás se debía por el mal recuerdo en su mente._

"_**Un poco antes de llegar a su hogar, nos encontramos con Karen. Ella mostro una mirada furiosa al verme con ella tomada del brazo. Había comenzado a gritar, aterrando cada vez más a Aries. Karen siempre fue una persona muy posesiva y celosa, Natsu. Ese es un rasgo que mas me molestaba de ella. Intente explicarle con tranquilidad la situación, y que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero Karen no quería escuchar."**_

_Loke termino por gritarle también de todo a Karen frente a Aries. Sobre el tal "Hibiki" y que lo estaba engañando. Por supuesto, Karen fingió no saber de que hablaba Loke. Aries se largo rápidamente a su casa, dejando solos a ambos._

_Dejaron de verse por un buen tiempo. Karen siguió viendo a Hibiki y Loke no podía despegarse de Aries. La veía casi todas las noches. _

"_**La rutina duro más o menos tres semanas. Hasta que un día, fui a la casa de Aries a visitarla. Cuando golpee la puerta, oí que había gritos de dolor y pude identificar la voz de Karen. Extrañamente, la puerta estaba abierta y entre a toda velocidad. Al entrar por completo en la habitación, encontré a Karen golpeando a Aries violentamente, esta última se encontraba en el suelo llorando."**_

_Como era de esperarse, Loke las separo rápidamente. Karen le había gritado que se apartara, pero él no había hecho caso. Ella había ido personalmente a "visitar" a Aries, pero era solo para amenazarla y advertirle que dejara de ver a Loke._

"_**Paso así, un año y medio. De una forma u otra, Karen y yo continuamos estando juntos. Debía quererla mucho como para estar con ella ¿sabes? Aun así, un poco antes de conocerte, volví a encontrarme con Aries y comenzó a venir a visitarme."**_

_Loke hizo una pausa y miro al suelo._

_**-¿Y Karen continuo viendo a Hibiki?-**_

_El asintió con la cabeza._

_**-Durante ese año y medio, lo hizo. Y lo oculto muy bien.-**__Loke frunció el ceño.-__**hoy la encontré besándose con ese tipo y lo golpee.-**_

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo no sabía que decir. Pensar que Karen y Loke se han estado engañando durante todos esos años me angustiaba un poco. Después de todo, le tenía cariño a los dos._

_**-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-**__pregunte rompiendo el silencio._

_Loke se encogió los hombros y soltó un largo suspiro. Nos quedamos en un largo silencio que no parecía tener fin. Me sentía avergonzado, Lucy. Avergonzado de no poder ayudar a un "amigo" que me salvo la vida y me dio la bienvenida._

_**-Sería bueno que hables con ella.-**__dije por fin. La verdad, ese era el único consejo que se me ocurría._

_Levanto la mirada y me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido._

_**-Dudo que quiera hablarme o verme luego de lastimar a su "novio".-**__ dijo con un tono de desprecio._

_._

_._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de que Loke afirmo que ella nunca más se acercaría a él, a la mañana siguiente los golpes furiosos en la puerta nos despertaron. Karen gritaba furiosamente el nombre de Loke, maldiciéndolo por arruinar su noche anterior._

_Lamentablemente, el no se encontraba en la casa. Puesto a que, a pesar de haber recibido un puñetazo y de sentirse realmente triste, el había decidido salir de nuevo para "despejar su mente"._

_Podría controlar el problema, si. Sin embargo, Aries había pasado por la casa a mitad de la noche y durmió en nuestra casa._

_El idiota de Loke había decidió quedarse aún mas tiempo fuera de la casa, por más que ya casi terminaba de amanecer. _

_Sería un gran problema si Aries se mostrara frente a Karen._

_Luego de que Loke me contara la relación que tenia Karen con Aries, llegue a ganar algo de miedo hacia Karen. Al menos, a su lado más "furioso", por así decirlo._

_Aries se encontraba asomada en la puerta de su habitación, ya se encontraba llorando y temblaba de miedo. La observe con lastima y me encamine a las escaleras._

_**-Natsu-san….-**__ me llamo ella con miedo._

_Me di la vuelta para verla y le sonreí._

_**-Tranquila, ahora mismo resolveré este problema.-**__le dije.-__**solo no salgas de allí dentro ¿de acuerdo?-**_

_Asintió con la cabeza y me quede más tranquilo. Entro por completo a la habitación, cerró la puerta y puso el seguro. Perfecto._

_Baje las escaleras con lentitud, los golpes sonaban cada vez más fuertes y violentos. Quede frente a la puerta principal, oyendo las amenazas e insultos de Karen. Suspire. Esa sería la primera vez en la que trataría de controlarla. A pesar de que Loke me había contado como era ella en verdad, y la había visto hacia dos años intentar lastimar a Aries…aun no me la imaginaba de esa forma frente a mí._

_Entre abrí la puerta y vi a Karen totalmente desarreglada y con grandes ojeras. Su expresión era de odio e ira. Pensé que se relajaría o tranquilizaría al verme, pero por alguna extraña razón, su mirada se profundizo más._

_**-Karen… ¿Qué sucede?-**_

_Se acerco más, casi pegándose a mí. Me observo fijamente._

_**-¿Dónde está Loke?-**_

_Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la cerré enseguida. Diablos ¿Qué podría hacer? No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía dejar que ella se fuera de control._

_**-Salió, no sé a qué hora volverá.-**__ le dije firmemente.- ¿__**Necesitas verlo para algo? ¿Sucedió algo?-**__fingí no saber nada._

_Chasqueo la lengua y me empujo. Ella no me creía, era seguro. Entro por completo y se quedo en el centro de la habitación mirando a las escaleras._

_**-¡Loke, sal de una buena vez!-**__grito aun más fuerte._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Ella esperaba a que saliera alguien que ni siquiera estaba y yo estaba atento a que Aries no hiciera ningún ruido._

_**-Karen…ya tranquilízate.-**__coloque una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella la quito violentamente._

_Sin siquiera mirarme, subió furiosa las escaleras. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Loke con furia y yo la seguí._

_Dime, Lucy ¿Qué harías tu en esa situación? Es cierto, había vivido algo mucho peor: enfrentándome a Minerva luego de asesinar a Wendy frente a mí. Sin embargo, aquel odio y frialdad que tuve en esos momentos contra Minerva, solo habían durado unos segundos. Le tenía mucho cariño a Karen y en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad._

_Karen comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta con violencia, entrando a cada habitación vacía, revisando si había alguien. Los nervios me habían dominado en ese momento ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba al cuarto de Aries?_

_Primero abrió la del baño, luego la habitación de Loke, luego la mía, y luego…el cuarto de invitados. Exactamente, allí estaba Aries._

_Como era de esperarse, Karen no pudo abrir, puesto a que tenía el seguro puesto. Creí que se pondría mas furiosa, pero solo mostro una sádica sonrisa._

_**-Ya veo, así que aquí te escondes ¿cierto, maldito bastardo?-**__ esta vez hablo con vos tranquila._

_Comencé a temblar ¿Qué haría? Karen se volteo y me miro a los ojos… su sonrisa creció más._

_-"Por dios, Aries, escóndete por favor"-pensé en ese momento-"Maldita sea escóndete o será nuestro fin".-_

_**-¡Maldicion!-**__grito Karen y luego…tiro la puerta abajo._

_Ambos nos quedamos observando el interior de la habitación desde la entrada. Vacio. O al menos, eso parecía. Pensé que se rendiría y buscaría en otro lugar._

_**- ¿Lo ves, Karen?-**__coloque mi mano en su brazo y trate de sonreír.- __**Loke no está ¿Por qué mejor no te tranquilizas y vamos a-**_

_Me vi interrumpido cuando me empujo violentamente y entro de un solo paso a la habitación. Me levante con dolor y entre yo también._

_Miramos hacia todos lados: nadie ¡Perfecto, se había escondido! Sin embargo ¿Dónde? Recorrí la habitación con mi vista y observe la puerta del baño de la habitación. Con seguridad, se había escondido allí._

_Y, como era de esperarse, Karen también se dio cuenta de esa posibilidad y se dirigió allí._

_**-No podrás estar mucho tiempo escondido…-**__murmuro._

_Abrió la puerta furiosamente y se quedo, otra vez, esperando allí. Tampoco había rastros de nadie, pero para Karen no era suficiente. Entro por completo y se quedo parada en el centro de la pequeña habitación._

_**-Allí.-**__ sonrió y se dirigió a la ducha._

_Abrió la cortina por completo y su mirada mostro sorpresa al ver a Aries acurrucada en un rincón de la bañera, llorando._

_Su mirada de sorpresa cambio a una mucho más aterradora que cuando le había abierto la puerta. Mostro una expresión de asco y rencor. Tomo del cabello a Aries, logrando que esta soltara un grito de dolor, y la aventó al suelo._

_**-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- **_

_Aries la miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas y se arrastro hasta llegar a mi lado, pero Karen la tomo nuevamente del cabello y la golpeo en el vientre, consiguiendo que ella soltara un grito de dolor más profundo que el anterior. _

_-__**¡Karen, para!-**__ Intente ir hasta ella y separarla, pero Karen me pateo y me dejo en la puerta tirado. _

_**-Basura ¿es que aun no tuviste suficiente?-**__le dijo pegando su cara a la de ella._

_**-K-ka…-**__intento decir Aries, pero ella le interrumpió._

_Karen estrello el rostro de Aries contra el borde de la bañera, consiguiendo que la sangre comenzara a salir. La golpeo, una, dos, tres veces hasta que ya había perdido la cuenta. Los gritos de Aries llenaban el aterrador silencio._

_Fue terrible ¡Oh, no sabes cuan horrible fue la sensación! Pero en ese momento, el recuerdo golpeo en mi mente. Ver a Karen golpeando a Aries con tanta violencia y odio me dio la misma imagen de Minerva disparando a Wendy. Y entonces..._

_**-Natsu-san…-**__Aries me observo y, con debilidad, extendió su mano hacia mí.-__**ayúdame…-**_

_Fue horrible, Lucy. Realmente devastador. Aries pidiendo una ayuda que jamás podría darle ¿Qué podía hacer? Mis piernas no respondían y aun estaba algo adolorido por el golpe de Karen. _

_Pero no podía quedarme allí y continuar ver la horrible escena. Salte hacia ella y golpee lo más fuerte que pude a Karen en el rostro, lanzándola dentro de la bañera. Ayude a levantarse a Aries, la cual tenía la cara destrozada y manchada de sangre._

_**-Natsu-san…-**_

_**-Vamos.-**__le dije y empezamos a correr. _

_Corrimos lo más que pudimos, nuestros pasos se aceleraron mas cuando sentimos a Karen correr tras nosotros. Llegamos a la puerta principal, la cual estaba entreabierta._

_-__**Vete, Aries.-**__le dije alarmado.-__**corre muy lejos y no te detengas hasta ir a un lugar seguro. No digas nada a nadie hasta que contacte contigo ¿entiendes?-**_

_Aries me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me tomo el brazo con fuerza._

_**-¡También debes venir!-**_

_Escuchamos a Karen bajar las escaleras._

_**-No, no puedo.- **__comencé a empujarla hacia la salida.- __**después de todo, también quiero a mucho a Karen y debo pararla ¿me entiende, Aries?-**_

_Ella asintió débilmente._

_-¡__**Ahora corre!-**__le dije y cerré la puerta._

_Me voltee y vi a Karen terminar de bajar las escaleras. Presione mi espalda contra la puerta y espere a que ella llegara._

_**-¡No escapara!-**__grito dando un salto hasta la puerta y haciendo un intento de quitarme, pero la empuje lo más lejos que pude._

_**-¡Karen, para de una vez!-**__le grite y me tire encima de ella, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo._

_Ella pataleaba y gritaba como nunca me la había imaginado ¡Los nervios en ese momento eran tantos, Lucy! En mi interior, rogaba que Loke llegara enseguida y parara toda esa locura que estaba viviendo en esos momentos._

_Karen consiguió quitarme de encima empujándome lejos de ella, logrando que yo rodara por el suelo hasta quedar casi en la otra punta de la habitación. Se paro con lentitud y me miro a los ojos._

_No corrió, ni quiso perseguir a Aries, ni grito. Solo mostro una mirada de tristeza y decepción dirigidas totalmente a mí. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba._

_**-Así que tu también, Natsu.-**__paro frente a mí y me observo con una mirada penetrante.- __**creí que éramos amigos, Natsu. Creí que en todo este largo tiempo habíamos construido una bonita relación…pero al final tu también estas del lado de esa basura ¿cierto?-**_

_Aun me encontraba tirado en el suelo, no tuve tiempo a contestar, ya que Karen me había pateado en la cara, haciéndome caer completamente. Trate de ponerme de pie, pero ella comenzó a golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, lastimándome cada vez mas._

_El dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo no era nada comparado con el del corazón. Sentir que aquella persona con la cual estaba completamente agradecido, me repudiaba y me deseaba el dolor._

_Pude esquivarla, de una forma u otra, y me pare con rapidez, logrando esquivar uno de sus golpes. Corrí escaleras arriba y sentí como corría también detrás de mí. _

_Fui al primer lugar que se me ocurrió y tuve a mi alcance: mi habitación. Se me ocurrió saltar, de alguna manera, por la ventana. La abrí enseguida, con la mayor velocidad que pude. Luego, me quede observando lo alto que estaba. Me mataría si saltaba por allí, era seguro._

_No tuve tiempo para pensar más, ya que Karen había llegado unos momentos después. La mire angustiado y suspire._

_**-Karen, para por favor.-**__le dije.-__**ya ni siquiera te reconozco.-**_

_Y entonces, ella comenzó a reír. Y luego, a llorar. Y después…comenzó a reír mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Me quede atónito, completamente asustado._

"_Minerva" pensé en ese momento. Tenía ante mí a una mujer que se había vuelto totalmente loca. _

_Enseguida, Karen se lanzo hacia donde estaba yo. Y la esquive, claro que lo hize. Pero eso era lo último que tendría que haber hecho: Karen se estaba cayendo por la gran ventana de la habitación. Karen comenzó a gritar al ver y entender que estaba resbalando hacia su fin._

_Intento tomarse de las cortinas, pero estas se desprendieron y cayeron con ella. Luego, todo quedo en silencio ¡Todo ocurrió tan rápido! Me asome por la ventana y pude divisar su cuerpo con las blancas cortinas manchadas de rojo a su alrededor._

_**-No…-**_

_Corrí escaleras abajo, lo más rápido que pude. "Tal vez está viva" pensaba mientras me dirigía al jardín. "Si, eso es. Aun continua con vida, la ayudare a recuperarse y todo volverá a la normalidad. Sí, eso es"_

_Pero Karen estaba muerta, Lucy. Lo había confirmado cuando llegue hasta el cuerpo. No respiraba, no gritaba y su corazón no latía. El cuerpo de Karen se encontraba destrozado y aun su mano sostenía la cortina con la que había intentado sostenerse._

_**-No, no, no ¡NO!**__-me lancé al suelo de Karen, llorando de la misma manera cuando vi muerta a Wendy en mis pies._

_Insoportable. _

_La sensación de angustia y miedo era insoportable en aquel momento, Lucy. Realmente horrible. Sentía que me ahogaba y que quería morirme justo a su lado._

_Pero ella estaba muerta, y yo, vivo. Vivo y sintiendo la culpa y la tristeza como nunca antes._

_Mi felicidad y mi tranquilidad se habían ido por la borda._

_._

_._

_Una hora después de haber estado gritando y llorando su nombre, arrastre el cuerpo de Karen hacia la casa. No podía dejarla allí, por más que ahora era solo un cadáver. Debía subir el cuerpo y dejarlo dentro para luego explicarle todo a Loke._

_El asco que sentí en ese momento me recordó cuando tuve que quitar la librea del cuerpo de Minerva. Era extraño ¿sabes? Cuando mate a Minerva, me sentí satisfecho. Sentí en mi una satisfacción tan grande que me aterraba un poco. Pero al haber matado a Karen me sentía el ser más asqueroso de la tierra._

_Porque de eso estaba seguro: yo había sido el causante de la muerte de Karen. La culpa me comía por dentro y el pensamiento de que yo era un maldito asesino me aterraba por completo._

_Tuve que rodear todo el jardín para llegar hasta la entrada principal, puesto a que no había una puerta trasera. La levante con dificultad, estaba a punto de entrar el cuerpo por completo hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí._

_Me voltee y me encontré con Loke observando con horror el cadáver de Karen. Temblaba y veía lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos. Se tapo la boca con una mano y trago duro. Luego, su expresión cambio a una de ira y me miro fijamente._

_**-Loke…-**__murmure con angustia.-__**Karen, la pobre Karen se a…-**_

_**-Bastardo…-**__me dijo fríamente._

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_Se acerco a mí con lentitud y me todo del cuello de la camisa, haciéndome solar enseguida el cadáver de Karen. Solté un grito de sorpresa y comencé a patalear._

_**-¿¡PORQUE MIERDA LA MATASTE?-**__me grito sin despegar su mirada de furia sobre mí._

_Aquello era lo último que faltaba para arruinármelo todo: Loke echándome más la culpa. Lo mire sorprendido, sin creerme que haya sacado conclusiones tan rápido._

_**-¿Qué…?-**_

_Entrecerró más su mirada sobre mí y luego vio mis manos manchadas de sangre. No necesitaba preguntar nada: el se había confirmado a si mismo que yo era el asesino y que con mis propias manos la había matado._

_Las manchas de sangre eran de cuando toque el rostro de Aries y cuando arrastre el cadáver de Karen hasta la casa._

_**-¡Loke, espera!-**_

_Me aventó dentro de la casa, olvidándose por completo del cadáver en la entrada. _

_**-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Acaso no te conté todo anoche?-**__cerro sus puños con fuerza.-__** ¿tú la mataste, Natsu?-**_

_Abrí la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cerré. En aquella situación, con toda esa presión no sabía cómo explicarle todo. Además, también, incluso, sospechaba de mi mismo ¿no la mate yo, acaso?_

_Lo mire a los ojos, sin saber que responderle. U mirada volvió a mostrar odio e ira._

_**-Así que fuiste tú, ya veo…-**__murmuro él._

_Me levante con lentitud y lo mire. Me acerque a él lentamente._

_**-Todos estos años…luego de salvarte la vida y darte la bienvenida ¿no fue suficiente, Natsu?-**__me miro con tristeza.-__**¿no fue nada para ti?-**_

_Estaba a punto de contestarle, acerque mi mano hacia la de el hacia su brazo, pero el la aparto violentamente._

_**-Fuera…-**_

_Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡No, no, NO!_

_**-Vete, antes de que haga una locura…-**__volvió a decir, solo que en un tono más alto y seguro._

_**-Loke, no…-**_

_**-¡FUERA!- **__ me grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_El corazón se me partió allí mismo y solo tuve que aceptarlo todo. Salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude y, al darme la vuelta por última vez, observe a Loke abrazando el cadáver de Karen._

_Y allí lo comprendí: la esperanza, la felicidad y la tranquilidad…_

_Y Loke y Karen, todo era mentira, todo era una ilusión que se rompía._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-Luego, de alguna forma, encontré un lugar en donde vivir por mi mismo lejos del hogar de Loke.- decía Natsu.- el jamás mostro la muerte de Karen públicamente, por lo que jamás se supo nada. Después de todo, Karen no tenía amigos y el tal "Hibiki" la había abandonado la misma noche en que se encontraron con Loke.-

Lucy, la cual se encontraba en silencio, lo miro con tranquilidad.

-¿Y jamás encontraron los cadáveres de Minerva y Wendy?-

Natsu se encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. De todas formas, no me intereso ni me interesa.- dijo con frialdad.

Se quedaron en un profundo silencio, Lucy miraba al suelo y Natsu hacia a algún punto indefinido.

-Y….- Lucy comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de Natsu.-cual…es decir, como…¿Cómo comenzaste a desaparecer…mujeres?- pregunto en tono de miedo, temiendo como reaccionaria Natsu.

El solo esbozo una débil sonrisa que reflejaba cansancio y luego se encogió los hombros.

-No lo recuerdo bien.-dijo - después de todo, no es algo que atesore como las memorias que te relate en todas estas horas.-

Lucy asintió y lo abrazo con fuerza, siendo correspondida por el chico. Se quedaron unos minutos de esa forma, sintiendo y absorbiendo la presencia y calidez del otro. Luego, Natsu tomo del mentón a Lucy y la beso con dulzura.

-Te amo.-le dijo el pegando su frente con la suya.

Lucy sonrio.

-Te amo, te amo.- repitió ella y lo beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Años sin publicar un nuevo cap! ¡Lo siento mucho si tarde demasiado! **

**Pido disculpas si notan que el capitulo esta hecho "con poco esfuerzo" o algo asi ¡Pero me quede realmente estancada en la imaginacion! El proximo capitulo, lo publicare mas rapido, lo prometo :3**

**¡Muchisisissisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir adelante!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Otro review? xD**


End file.
